Blind Love
by linalove
Summary: He was selfish, he was arrogant and he was anything but grateful for her help. Could she really love a man like him or he would break her? Sands/OC. *Editing in Progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A new story idea popped into my head and here it is. I hope you like it. This is going to be a Sands/OC story. If you read please review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. No flames please.**

* * *

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was already setting and the boy was still not back yet. The wounds on his legs were making his feet feel numb and the pain in his eyes was so sharp that he thought his head was about to explode. He was ready to collapse when he at last heard the small jingle of the bike and felt the kid's hand shaking his good arm.

"Senior?" The voice seemed far away but he heard it.

"What?" He managed to mumble as he turned his head towards the direction of the voice.

The boy mumbled something about help in Spanish and then a much softer and delicate hand touched Sands' arm, causing him to flinch and jump.

"What the hell? Who is this?" He hissed sharply and it was then that he heard shuffling right next to him.

"The little boy told me someone needed help. I was heading to my house so…" The soft voice was quiet, but firm, and Sands was intrigued by the woman's motives.

"You brought a woman? I need a bloody doctor!" He yelled and the kid recoiled from the tone in his voice.

"Please, sir. Calm down I have a car. I can take you to a hospital." She made a weak attempt at trying to calm him down.

"No hospitals." He said in a low voice.

_Do not trust her._

"What? Why? Are you a criminal?" She asked lowly as she took a tissue and tried to remove some blood from his neck. He flinched, but the damn woman didn't stop.

_Don't trust her._

"No." He said as he suddenly grabbed her hand and pressed a gun to her stomach. The woman tensed up, but did not make a sound.

_Odd._

"I don't like questions, sugar, but I'll answer you this one. I'm fucking CIA. So, no hospitals. Got it?" He said in a low voice and she shakily nodded. He, of course, couldn't see her.

"I didn't hear you, señora." He said as he turned his ear towards her direction.

"Yes, I got it. Can I help now? The streets are hell. We need to move and get out of here." The woman said and he gave a short, firm nod.

"You can hide that. You won't need it with me." She stated slowly when he didn't put away the gun.

_Is that so? Do you think me loco, lady? _He allowed himself an inner smirk at that.

"I've heard that before….Now, _move_." He snapped as he leaned into her for support. Her frame was sturdy and he would have cocked an eyebrow if it hadn't been so damn painful for him to even breathe.

"Am I allowed to know your name?" She asked as she carefully maneuvered him into her car.

"Sands." He mumbled as she leaned over to fasten his seatbelt, her hair brushing his jaw as she did so.

_Soft… Scratch that. I don't care. My head's on fire._

"Hey! I am not a kid." He hissed pushing her hands away.

"Fine. You don't have to shout in my ear, señor." She snapped back as she moved away and shut his door.

Sands leaned back and winced, his hand wiping blood from his chin and cheeks. She got in the car and started the engine while he continued wiping his face.

"Where's the kid?" he asked as she rolled down his window to relieve some of the heat.

"He went to his house. It's getting really late and things will get even more dangerous out here." She said as she drove away from the alley. The silence was deafening and Sands' thoughts were getting the better of him. He needed to break the silence and fast.

"Do you have a name?" He asked uncomfortably, moving around in his seat.

_Fuck, that hurts._

"Yeah, I do. It's Cecilia." She replied and he turned his head towards her.

"American?"

"Yep… What happened to you?" she asked and he groaned.

"Oh, not much. A train passed over me." He said sarcastically as he fingered the gun in his hand.

"I didn't know trains attack with bullets." Cecilia said with raised eyebrows and he smirked.

"You're smart, sugar."

"Thank you." She said with a roll of her eyes, not really knowing why she had agreed to help a total stranger who was obviously anything but grateful for that.

"Let me tell you something, cariño; just because you help that doesn't mean that I'm about to tell you my life story." He said hoarsely.

"Right, but since you'll be in my house you'll have to at some point. And is the use of Spanish supposed to intimidate me?" She questioned and he sighed, rubbing his temple.

_Bitch._

"How did you know, _cariño_?" He smirked, but she ignored him.

She turned a corner and soon she stopped the car in front of an old house with a large yard.

"We're here." She announced as she helped him out of the car. He groped his way around until he was steady on his feet.

"Hotel?"

"No, my house." Her answer was short and clipped.

"You live here?"

"Temporarily." She replied as she got out her keys.

"Why?" he asked and she huffed.

"I don't have to answer that. Now, get in." she said as she opened the door and led him inside with a hand on his good arm.

"Feisty." He commented as she shut the door and led him towards the couch.

"Sit." She said as she took off her jacket. He did with a loud groan of pain and then let his fingers brush over the pillows.

"Live alone?" he asked as she kneeled in front of him and looked at his wounded legs.

"Yes."

"What do you do?" he asked with his face fully turned towards her.

_Curious, Sheldon? Sure you are. You need a distraction against the pain in your eyes…No, correction. You have no eyes._

_It's Jeffrey._

"You know, I don't like questions either, Mr. Sands." She said as she stood up and started looking for bandages and alcohol for his legs.

"Just Sands." He called as he leaned back on the couch.

"Don't you have a first name?" She called back as she returned with a sheet, alcohol and bandages.

"I do. I don't use it though." He replied with a strained smirk and she chuckled.

"Take off your pants." She commanded as she handed him the sheet. He curled his fingers around it in order to ground himself.

_Good. You can hold onto stuff. Bravo._

"Just don't peek." He said with a suggestive curl of the mouth, ignoring his inner voice and she turned around. She stood there, hearing him struggling with his pants for a while until he spoke breathlessly.

"It's stuck on my boots." She heard him mumble and she turned around to help him.

"Here…" she said as she removed the pants slowly and carefully, "Now…"

"Just clean them and bandage them. I got the bullets out my self." He said as he groaned in pain.

_Nice way not to make her think you're loco._

_Who said I wasn't, amigo?_

"You what?" she asked gaping at him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"While you take your time to chat I'm losing tones of blood gallons." He commented dryly.

"Right…" she muttered in wonder as she started cleaning his legs.

"What about your arm?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It's just a scratch. Just get on with it." He said wearily as she finished with his legs.

"What really happened back there?" Her voice was too serious.

"The mission didn't go as expected, sugar." He got out and she sighed heavily.

"Am I in danger here?" she whispered with wide eyes as she covered his legs.

"Maybe…Those people are quite vicious…" he muttered.

"_Maybe? Vicious?_ Who shot you?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

_Calm her down or she'll throw you out._

"Ah, ah! I'm gonna need more information first. Your full name, where do you live, permanently, and what do you do?" he asked and she could tell he was being serious.

"Okay…My last name is Wilkinson, I'm from Washington and I teach history at the university. Satisfied? I still need some ID though." she said with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" he pressed on, ignoring her demand and she wished she could see his eyes while speaking to him. This was making her pretty nervous.

"What do you think? Research." She said and he nodded once.

"Cartel." He said and she frowned.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Cartel. Drug cartel did this." He said pointing at himself.

"Oh…I-I see…Your… um…your face has blood…Is-I mean…"

"They drilled out my eyes, sugar. There's nothing under these." He said as he quickly removed the glasses, causing her to gasp.

_Congratulations. What's next? Flail an arm at her?_

"Jesus." She whispered and he covered them again quickly.

"No more ladies for me then, eh?" he said sarcastically with a bitter smirk on his pale face.

"No…that's not true…"

_Wait…What? Is the lady nuts?_

"Cut the crap, sugar. Just clean the arm and give me some painkillers." He snapped and she bit her lip.

"But your eyes-…"

"I'll clean them myself…Alone." He said lowly.

"Okay…I have a shirt you can wear. I'll get it for you." She said as she walked away.

"Women…" He spat as he whimpered in pain.

_You're not thinking that when you're rutting away-…_

Cecilia returned shortly and helped him with his arm and shirt as carefully as she could.

"Take these…I think they'll help." She said as she handed him a couple of pills and a glass of cool water.

"I brought you some cotton and antiseptic for um…"

"Right." He mumbled.

"I also brought you a pillow."

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep with a couple of holes in my skull." He muttered and she bit her lip.

"My room is just a few feet away. Just call if you need anything." She said softly and he groaned

_Jeez, thanks, lady._

"I won't."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I need a phone." He stated.

"I have-…"

"A cell phone. A new one, with a new number. You think you can handle it?" he asked as he placed his gun under the pillow she gave him.

"I'll get you a new one in the morning." She said shortly before she walked away and disappeared in her bedroom.

Sands grimaced and nodded to himself before he picked up the antiseptic and cotton. He took off his sunglasses and groaned as he set to work. It was going to be a long night…and a painful one.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review. It will be greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be up as soon as I have a couple of reviews. :)**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was around midnight when Cecilia woke up from her sleep. She looked at the clock and then at the doorway. At first she was confused to see that the light was on in the living room, but then she remembered the hurt agent.

_Oh God. How did I forget?_

Groggily, she stood up from her comfy bed and slowly walked towards the living room. She tied her robe and headed for the couch. When she was close enough she saw that Sands was lying on the couch, the sheet around his waist. On the coffee table were bloodied cotton pieces and his sunglasses. Before she had the chance to look at his face, his voice broke the silence of the room.

"Since you're standing there staring, can you help with the damn bandage, cariño?" he asked and she looked at the loose bandage that was resting upon his eyes and forehead.

"Of course." She said quickly, ignoring the pet name as she walked over to him and helped him tie the bandage. He groaned and lay back down, his arms outstretched.

"You have blood on your hands." She stated calmly as she walked to the kitchen to get a towel.

"You don't say?" He muttered sarcastically as she took his hands in hers and cleaned them.

"Are you sure you're a history teacher and not a housekeeper?" He asked with a smirk.

_Keep talking to her. It's distracting._

"I assure you I am." She replied as she picked up the used cotton and threw it away.

"Are you certain you're CIA?"

"You want to see my budge?" he asked as he patted the pillow where his gun was lying under.

"No. I'll take your word for it." She was quick to answer and he smirked in satisfaction.

"What time is it?" He asked as she moved around the room.

"After midnight…You're shaking." She said with a frown as she looked at him.

"Bloody fever." He muttered as he pushed back wet tendrils of his dark hair.

"I'll get you another pill." She said as she covered him with a blanket before she walked to the bathroom.

"Don't bother, sugar. I have to empty my water." He said as she pushed back the blanket and stood up from the couch, wincing as he did so. His legs nearly buckled, but he managed to stay upright.

Cecilia stopped walking and headed back to him to help him.

"I can do it." He said as he slapped her hands away.

"But-…"

"Walk." He hissed as he balanced on his own feet, surprising her. She sighed and he followed her clumsily to the bathroom, his hand brushing against her robe in order to go to the right direction. Cecilia opened the bathroom door and led him inside.

"We're here."

"Good." He said as his hand went to the waistband of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" she yelped.

_Um…yep. She's nuts. Or equally blind._

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here, sugarbutt." He said with a lopsided grin while she blushed.

"I'll wait outside." She mumbled and his chuckles followed her out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later he spoke.

"All done! The prince's out of sight." He called and she walked in. She took hold of his hand and she felt him flinch. He was too tired to complain though so, he just followed her back to the living room.

"Take the pill." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked with suspicion.

"I've been asking that myself too." She muttered as she gave him a glass of water.

"I'm sure the agency will repay you for your nursing services. No worries." He said and she sighed.

"It's fine. I'm in no need of money." She replied slightly annoyed.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. Goodnight." She said as she turned around.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights,cariño_._ I can't sleep. They hurt my eyes." He called with sarcasm and she shook her head.

"What a man…" she mumbled as she collapsed on her bed once again and tried not to be worries.

_Good luck. He reminds you of yourself when-…_

Goodnight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Cecilia woke up and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face and pulled her brown hair up in a ponytail. She walked towards the living room and picked up the remote to turn on the television. She stole a glance towards the sleeping Sands and smiled at his snores. The pill had worked after all.

She pressed the button and the television was turned on. Loud music started playing and she yelped.

"Holy fuck!" Sands yelled as he sat up on the couch, his hand going instinctively to his gun.

"It's just me." Cecilia said as she fought with the remote.

"Turn that thing off." He snapped as he lied back down.

"I am sorry…Does your head hurt?"

"What do you think, Sherlock?" He muttered angrily as he rubbed his forehead.

"I am sorry. Can I bring you anything?" she asked as she finally turned the television off.

"Vodka. Got any?"

"No. I don't drink. How about some juice?" She offered and if he had eyes he would have rolled them.

"Sure. Let's get wasted." He groaned as he sat up.

"Want something to eat?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Not now. I need a phone." She said as he rubbed his neck.

"Okay. I'll get it for you as soon as I eat something." She said quietly.

"Eat something?" he growled.

"Yes. Don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

"No. Just make it quick, gorda." He said with a smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" she gasped, understanding the insult.

"Yes, I could make you beg but I'm nice so just hurry." He commented as he took the juice she gave him.

"Can I ask something?" she tried to ignore his rudeness.

"Sure thing,cariño." He said after taking a sip.

"What do your superiors do with you?" she muttered and he chuckled.

"Send me to Mexico." He said grinning.

"To get killed?" she asked and the smirk left his face as fast as it appeared.

"But I'm not dead, am I?" he hissed and she shook her head.

"No. I'm going to get your phone." She said quickly and he cocked his head to the side.

"Hey! What were you doing at the centre yesterday? How did you wind up in the middle of the coup?" he asked.

"I was coming back from the public library." She replied as she put on her shoes and he laughed loudly.

_She is nuts._

"Book freak?"

"No, my job." She said with irritation and he nodded, secretly amused by the seriousness in her voice.

"You must really like your job then." He drawled as he leaned back.

"I do. Need anything else?" she asked as she grabbed her keys from a small table.

"No. Just the phone." He said as he lay back, silently dismissing her from his presence with a wave of his hand.

Cecilia groaned and slammed the door shut, causing him to grin widely.

"This is going to be fun." He said as he laughed at her angry retreating footsteps.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Reviews are love and they make me write faster. :)**

**Translations:**

**Gorda: Plump woman**

**Cariño: sweetie**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cecilia sighed with relief as she opened the door to her house and walked in. She placed the keys on the table and looked around.

"I brought your phone!" she called, but she received no answer.

"Señor Sands?" she asked with a frown as she walked towards the couch. She looked down and her eyes widened,

"Oh my…" she whispered as she saw him unconscious, half hanging from the couch, his limbs limp. She quickly let go of the bag she was holding and walked over to him. She reached out with her hands and gently supported his head and shoulders as she pulled him on the couch, properly arranging his body so he was comfortable. She moved his hair away from is face and felt his skin; he was burning up.

"Think…think…" She hissed as she looked around. She gently touched his hurt arm and saw that he was bleeding again as it had stained the bandage.

"Hell…" she muttered as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She took a towel and soaked it with cold water before going back to him. She placed the cloth on his forehead and felt him shudder at the change of temperature.

"Jesus…what did they do to you?" she whispered as she studied his features. She raised a hand and stroked his cheek gently as she shifted the wet cloth upon his skin. She had to place her arm around his shoulder to keep him upright and she shook her head.

"This is not good. He needs a doctor…" she whispered as she suddenly felt him stir against her. She looked down and bit her lip as he moved his head a bit so that he was facing her, his hand curling around the fabric of her skirt as he did so.

"I'm not dead yet, cariño. No need for a last hug." He muttered tiredly, a forced smirk on his face even if it was his own hand that had a death grip on her clothes.

"I have to move you to my room. You'll be more comfortable there." She said and he grinned half heartedly.

"Oh, I see. That irresistible, eh?"

"I'm serious. The next time you might hurt yourself." She said as she tightened her hold on him.

"Not sure I can walk…The painkillers…" he said as he winced in pain, sweat forming on his face and neck.

_The painkillers do not work. Fuck._

"I know. Time for more pills. I'll help you walk. Alright?"

"Did you get the phone?" he asked as she slowly helped him sit up.

"Yes, come on." She said as she supported him as they stood up and he leaned heavily onto her.

"This doesn't mean I owe you anything…" he said in a low voice and she sighed.

"Yes. Come on now." She whispered as they walked.

_Condescension, __cariño?_

"My gun-…"

"I don't think you need it right now." She reasoned.

"I want it. Now." He insisted and she looked at him.

"I'll get it for you after I put you to bed."

"Yes, mom." He said mockingly as he grimaced in pain, hating himself for depending on a woman. He bit his tongue in order not to cry out loud as she maneuvered him into the bedroom and on the bed. Cecilia helped him get comfortable on the double bed before she fixed the covers around him. She replaced the wet cloth with a new one, hoping it would help with his fever.

She walked into the bathroom and came back with two pills and a glass of water. She brought him his gun and placed it on the nightstand.

"I'll get you something to eat." She said as he took the pill and drank the water.

She made him a toast with cheese and brought it back to him.

"Here. Try and eat this." She said as she placed the plate onto his lap. He nodded and reached out for it. He took a bite and soon he had eaten most of it.

"The pills will help you sleep soon." She said softly as she took the plate from him.

_Sleep? I don't want to sleep. I wanna fall into a fucking comma._

"I need to make a call." He whispered hoarsely as he collapsed on the pillow.

"Later. You need to sleep." She said as she patted his stomach and made to get up.

Suddenly his hand reached out and tightly grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at him surprised.

"Where you going?" he asked, his voice throaty from exhaustion.

"Um…"

"Stay." He muttered as his grip on her loosened, his fingers barely brushing her hand.

_What the fuck? Did I just blurt that out?_

"But-…"

"They cause nightmares." He mumbled as his head fell to the side and he was unconscious again.

Cecilia stared wide eyed at him and looked at his hand that was now resting on her lap. She placed the plate she was holding on the nightstand and took his hand. She gently placed it on the mattress and slowly stood up, but not before she brushed his hair away from his face.

She stepped back and picked up the plate and empty glass before she exited the room quietly.

She washed the dishes and entered the living room. Her eyes spotted his discarded clothes and she picked them up.

"These are ruined…" she muttered as she saw the bullet holes on the pants, shirt and jacket. She shook her head and took them to the bathroom. She placed them into a basket and re-entered the living room.

"A pair of pajamas would do for now…" she muttered as she picked up the bag she had been carrying before.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia spent the rest of the day walking in and out of the bedroom to check on Sands. It was a miracle that he was still sleeping but she was grateful because it would help him.

It was eleven o' clock when she changed into her night dress and entered the bedroom. She timidly sat at the end of the bed and sighed. She reached with her hand and switched on the light before she picked up a book. She crawled up on the bed since there was plenty of space and got under the covers. She stole a glance towards the sleeping man next to her and then opened the book.

"What have I gotten myself into? This was supposed to be a relaxing trip…" she murmured shaking her head as she leaned back.

_Yeah…You're in Mexico._ Her inner voice pointed out and she couldn't help but groan.

Hours later, Sands stirred and tried to turn to his right side. He winced in pain and cursed.

"Fuck…Fuck it…Fuck, that hurts…" he swore as he settled on his side and swallowed hard against the pain. He stretched out his hand and let it drop onto the mattress or so he thought. He froze when his hand encountered warm, supple flesh.

"Breast?" he muttered as he heard soft snores coming from right next to him.

_Cariño is here?_

A grin formed onto his face as he realized that Cecilia was lying on the bed. His hand flexed on her breast before it slowly descended down her body to her stomach.

_That's right. Distraction. Very good. _

He rubbed slowly in circles and he chuckled.

"We're eating our food, aren't we, sugar?" he commented as his hand groped around some more.

_Not a model, but she would do…_He thought as his hand trailed down her night dress and dived under it to reach her leg. When it had almost reached her thigh a hand shot out and grabbed his questing one.

"Not that I don't appreciate your worry for my person, but don't you think the examination should stop right here?" Cecilia hissed as she slapped his hand away, causing his smirk to turn into a full grin.

"Oh, I don't know about that, doll. I am rather…_satisfied_ with the current situation And that hurt. Wounded person, remember?" He commented as he brushed the back of his hand against her arm, enjoying himself as she shuddered.

"Well, I am not." She snapped as she sat up and looked at the clock, trying to ignore the tingling she felt from his touch.

"Apologies then." He said with a smirk, not really meaning it though.

"How's your head?" she asked trying to change the subject. This man had been in her house for two days and he was already getting to her.

_Get a grip, Cecilia!_ She mentally snapped to herself.

"Well, I'm not ready to dance yet, but it's slightly better." He said as he let his hand fall onto the mattress between them.

_Better? It's not fucking better._

"Good. It's only four. We better get some more sleep." She muttered and he shrugged.

"Not a problem, sugar. You sleep. I'll keep an eye on you." He said and she could sense the bitterness in his words.

"Okay…"

"Just get my phone first." He said pointing a finger on her.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." He persisted and she sighed.

"I'm going." She said and he felt the bed moving as she stood up.

She returned with the cell phone and handed it to him.

"You want me to call a number for you-…"

"No. Go back to sleep." He snapped and she rolled her eyes as she lay down and turned on her stomach.

"Fine…" she muttered and she was asleep with minutes, not even hearing the half hour conversation Sands had with his superiors.

She didn't hear as Sands snapped the phone shut and placed it on the nightstand, an angry frown on his otherwise handsome face. He flopped back down onto the pillow and scratched his forehead, mindful of the bandage around his eyes.

"Shit." He muttered as he sighed heavily.

"I'm bloody stuck here then. That's just peachy." He spat as he moved around on the bed. He gritted his teeth at his situation, irritated by the fact that he was forced to stay and depend on a woman he barely knew. Not that it would make any difference if he knew her well of course. He hated playing by other people's rules and here he was stuck with a woman who did nothing but treat him like a bloody baby. Women always caused trouble and he knew it. He had felt it on his skin…well his eyes.

"Procedures…" he mumbled as he covered himself with the covers and tried to relax. He moved around the bed, cursed and kicked the covers again, grimacing as he did so. He turned onto his side once more and his lower body brushed against Cecilia's. He stilled for a while and then shrugged.

"What the hell…" he muttered as he slid his upper body towards her as well, throwing his arm over her back as she rested on her stomach. He grinned and moved his hand slightly downwards, but before it reached her bottom he scolded himself.

_Do it and she'll throw you out._

"Bad." He mumbled as he placed his hand on her back again. He always slept with a pillow in his arms. She would have to do for now.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **I** **do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Three weeks later..._

"Don't you think it's time for you to take a bath?" Cecilia asked as she regarded Sands, her hands on her hips.

"Are you implying that I smell, Ceci?" he asked using his new nickname for her.

"Yes, I do. Your hair certainly needs a wash. Time to change those pajamas as well." She said as she watched him sitting on the couch, the remote control in his hands.

"Well, that's a tricky thing, cariño."

"Why? I'll help you wash." She offered tiredly.

"Will you?" He asked with a lascivious smirk, the pain in his skull throbbing in remembrance.

"Well duh! I'm the one sleeping next to you." She huffed with irritation as he started pressing various buttons on the remote in a quick succession.

"Can't argue with that, cariño. What about my sockets?" he asked conversationally.

"Your what?"

"My sockets. You know?" he said pointing to his bandaged face.

"Oh…I won't look." she said with a soft smile that he couldn't see, but heard.

"No way, sugar cube." He said with a dark chuckle, shaking his head.

"Come on. I'll give you my bath duck." She said and he snorted.

_I'm not a toddler, __cariño._

"Nope."

"I…I'll get you new black shirts?"

"Already have those."

"I'll wash you." She tried and that caught his attention.

"You will?" he asked as a smirk made its appearance on his lips.

"Yes…" she trailed off, mentally slapping herself at the suggestion.

"Let's get moving then." He said as he let go of the remote. Cecilia nodded and waited until he stood. They walked to the bathroom and she was pleasantly surprised when he didn't knock anything over. He had learned to move around the house easily.

They entered the bathroom and he had already started unbuttoning his shirt before she had even reached the tub. Cecilia gulped and turned on the water to fill the tub.

"I want bubbles too." He suddenly whispered in her ear and she jumped when she felt his hands on her curvy hips.

"Only if you remove your hands from my person." She said and he grinned.

"I could do without bubbles then I suppose." He breathed as he brushed his lips and nose against her ear, her scent rich as it reached his nostrils.

"Sands!" she snapped shakily and he chuckled as he stepped back. Cecilia breathed in relief and prepared the bath for him.

"Could you keep your-…" she turned around and yelped, "…underwear on. What are you doing?" she shrieked as she saw him naked.

"You can't expect me to take a bath with my boxers on, sugar." He said as she covered her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered as she helped him into the tub with her eyes tightly shut.

"I am not shy." He commented as the warm water surrounded him nicely.

"Yes, I've noticed that." She mumbled as she took a sponge and poured some shower gel on it.

"Rub the filth away, sugar." He said as he leaned back on the tub.

"I'll try."

"Very funny, cariño."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" She asked curiously.

"'Cause I feel like it." Was his sharp reply and she rolled her eyes.

"You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?"

"Um…yeah." She said with a shrug.

"Hmmm…I start to know you, wouldn't you say so?" he asked as his voice grew husky and sly, making her uneasy.

"I guess so…"

"What do you look like? I mean I know you're not thin and all, but…"

"Are you calling me fat?" she exclaimed with wounded eyes and he offered her a quick grin.

"Nah. I said not thin. I never said fat." He said as she washed his arm.

"Right." She muttered annoyed.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Brown hair, green-gray eyes. Satisfied?" she asked and he smirked.

"Hmm, very." He murmured and she thrust the sponge in his hands.

"You can do the rest." She said as she moved back and reached for the shampoo.

_Abandoning me so quickly?_

"As I said I'm not shy." He said as he let go of the sponge.

"And I am no one's maid. I'm simply doing this because you sleep in my bed and I want to be helpful." She said as she handed him the sponge back.

"Ohh, I hit a nerve, didn't I?" he said chuckling, but she wasn't amused.

"You know if you weren't such a jerk you'd be likeable." She commented and he laughed loudly at the comment.

"Why thank you, sugarbutt." He grinned as he washed the rest of his body.

"Now, your hair." She said and he grimaced.

"No way."

"But it's filthy."

"I am not removing the bandage."

"Come on. I've seen it before. I thought you trusted me." She said softly as she touched his face. He shuddered at the soft touch and leaned into her hand before he gripped her wrist tightly.

"No comments." He warned and she squeezed his hand in response. He let go of her hand and reached up to undo the bandage while she swallowed hard. He uncovered his eyes and she inhaled sharply at the sight of the dried blood.

"Don't freak out on me, cariño." He said to her, his voice hoarse.

"I am not. It's just…"

"Ugly. I know. Just get on with it." He said bitterly as he threw the used bandage away.

She snapped out of it and soaked his hair carefully before she poured shampoo on the top of his head. She washed his hair thoroughly and gently massaged his scalp causing him to give a soft moan.

"God, that's good, sugar." He breathed as he felt some of the pain disappearing.

"Told you it'd be nice." She said as she laughed close to his ear.

"Hmm…" he muttered as he leaned into her hands and she no longer cared for how his eyes looked for it felt nice to relieve some of the pain he felt. Her hand brushed over his forehead and he caught her fingers between his own.

"You're good at this…I wonder in what else you're good at." He whispered as he brought her fingers to his mouth.

"Sands, what are you doing?" she gasped as his warm lips touched the tips of her fingers.

"Thanking you." He said as he grinned.

"I think you thanked me enough for today." She whispered taking her hand away. She rinsed his hair and picked up a towel.

"Come on." She said as she helped him stand up. He smirked and took the towel as she turned around to fetch a clean bandage. She turned and he was waiting with the towel around his waist.

"Let me…"

"I can do it." He snapped and he snatched the bandage from her hand.

Cecilia flinched and wondered if he had wanted more than just a kiss on her hand. She never knew what he was really thinking.

"I'll get you clean clothes." She said as she excused herself from the room.

"Yeah, sure…Fuck." He cursed at his own behavior. He didn't need women, but he needed her and not only for her nursing services as he liked to call them. He tied the bandage and rubbed his neck to calm his racing heart.

"What the fuck was that?" he muttered as he felt his stomach tightening with the familiar tingling of arousal.

_You want her. Cariño has gotten to you._ He shook his head and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"I have your clothes." Cecilia said as she entered.

"That's great. I'll dress and get some sleep. My legs are killing me." He muttered distantly.

"Of course. I'll make lunch." She said as she exited the room.

"Yeah, you do that." He called out, biting on his lower lip as he stood there alone.

_Told ya._

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sands was sitting in the kitchen smoking when Cecilia returned from the shops. She entered the kitchen and rolled her eyes at the massive smoke that surrounded the room.

"For God's sake, Sands." She muttered as she placed the groceries on the counter and picked a glass to drink some water.

"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows and she shook her head.

"I am going to get asthma and you're going to die from cancer. How much did you smoke? The whole pack?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Not really." He said as he exhaled some smoke and craned his neck.

"Are you hungry? I'll make dinner." She said and he shrugged.

"I guess…Hey, can you change my arm bandage? I somehow managed to mess up my hand a bit." He said and she frowned.

"What did you do?"

"Don't know…In my sleep, I think." He muttered as he threw the cigarette away and leaned back in the chair.

Cecilia unbuttoned his black shirt and carefully changed the bandage while he stood there, face unreadable.

"Are you going to continue working for the agency?" she asked just so she could break the cold silence.

"What's to you?" he asked sharply.

"I'm just curious. You don't have to snap at me every time I ask you about it." She said as she tied the bandage and moved back to wash her hands.

"You also don't have to ask so many bloody questions!" he snapped again and she raised her hands in the air.

"You don't have to be so mean, you know! I am simply asking you because I wonder what you're going to do with your situation." She said and his face changed, it darkened before he got up from the chair. In two strides he was in front of her, his hand around her throat.

"I'm going to tell you this once, cariño; I don't appreciate and I am definitely in no need of your pity. Got that?" He snarled and she stared at him wide eyed.

"It's not pity. It's caring." She said softly and his hand let go of her as he took a few steps back.

"I don't need that either. In three weeks you'll get rid of me and I'll get rid of you. That's it." He said lowly as he turned around and slowly walked out of the kitchen, his hand against the wall for support as he walked.

Cecilia swallowed hard and collapsed in a chair, her head in her hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was hours later when Cecilia appeared in the bedroom with a plate of food for him. She walked in and set the plate on the nightstand, but her eyes widened when she saw him drinking from a bottle.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shrieked as she tried to pry the bottle from his hand.

"I thought I was the blind here, sugar." He said annoyed as he took the bottle away from her reach.

"Give me that." She demanded.

"I thought you didn't have any alcohol. So, there I was, snooping around in a cabinet and I found this. You're not very honest are you? Women tend to be like that, don't they?" he rumbled and she sighed.

"Sands, you're not well. You can't drink." She said as she reached again for the bottle of vodka.

"I can do what I want." He mumbled as she slapped his hand away and finally got a hold of the bottle. She placed it on the floor and her hand touched his arm, causing him to flinch.

"I have food for you. Eat." She said as she made to take the plate. His hand quickly darted out and he got a hold of her dress. He forcefully pulled her closer, causing her to fell onto the bed.

"Sands!" She yelped, but his hand slid up and grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Do you like ordering me around, cariño?" he hissed and she could practically smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No. But since your actions remind me those of a four-year old then yes, I will order you around until you understand.' She said and his hand tugged roughly at her locks.

"I don't like taking orders." He stated as he leaned closer and he could almost feel the warmth of her mouth.

"Then you should start acting like a grown up. How are you supposed to take your pills if you consume alcohol?" she said calmly, her eyes involuntarily darting to his mouth.

"And why do you care?" he spat at her.

"I am responsible, am I not? I found you after all." She said and he smirked.

"Is that all? Or is it just the fact that you take great satisfaction from the weakness you see in me?"

"It's not weakness. This is temporary." She said as his hand softened its hold and he started sliding it through her tresses instead.

"Is it?" he asked as he licked his lips, his other hand finding her exposed knee. He grasped it and leaned forward, her scent flooding his senses.

"Of course…" she said shakily as his lips came even closer.

"Good because I like being in control." He murmured before he closed the small gap between them and crashed his lips against hers in a heated kiss, his hand pressing her head closer while his other curled around the fabric of her dress. Cecilia responded to his sudden, bold move, but when she realized what she was doing she gasped and broke the kiss, turning her head away from his invading mouth and tongue.

"Stop." She muttered as he panted for breath.

"What's wrong, doll? Don't like it when a blind man kisses you?" he asked sarcastically to hide his anger and self-hate.

"No. I don't like it when they offend me first." She said as she got up from the bed, letting his hand slide away from her hair. She looked at him one last time before she walked out of the room.

Sands cursed and fell back against the pillows.

"Fuck." He muttered as he sat there, listening to her retreating footsteps.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Reviews are loved! :)**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_A strong rich scent reached his nostrils as something warm and soft touched his bare chest. A slow, coy smirk appeared on his mouth and his hand tried to touch the delicate hand that was on him. Before he had the chance to do so however, the hand moved away and slid up to his neck to cup his face. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion at the smell of chocolate that was radiating from the woman's palm that was gently stroking his face. Said hand left his cheek to brush over his nose and caress his parted lips with a single finger. His breath got caught in his throat and his breathing quickened at the gesture. Just as he was about to speak, he felt a pair of lips on his forehead and it was enough to make him give a soft moan. His hand shot out to touch the hand that was currently resting on his stomach, trying to maintain the contact, but then-…_

Sands woke up with a gasp and jumped up on the bed. He swallowed hard at the extremely weird dream that had left him breathless and eager for more of those touches.

"What the fuck? Chocolate…" he mumbled as he lay back down on the bed. He reached with his left hand and groped next to him for Cecilia. His hand brushed her arm and he sighed in relief. He turned to his side, facing her and sniffed the air.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he took her hand smelled it.

"Shit…" he cursed as the exact scent from his dream reached his nostrils. It had been weeks since the feeling of desire had made its presence known and he didn't know what to do. He bit his lip and slid his body closer to hers as his hand slid up her arm to her shoulder. He brushed his fingers over her neck and down her collarbone. He turned his hand and proceeded to trail the back of his knuckles over her breast and down her stomach.

Cecilia stirred, but he suddenly didn't want anything more than to feel her close. He needed the comfort she could provide.

_Are you sure she will, Sheldon?_

_Shut up. And it's Jeffrey._

"Sands?" she whispered groggily as his chest came in contact with her arm.

"Shh. Don't talk." He whispered urgently as his hand cupped her cheek in his hand. He blindly leaned down towards her and his mouth found her forehead. He cursed to himself as he did so. He wanted her. He let his lips brush over her skin before he located her mouth.

Cecilia was frozen under him and only when his mouth lightly touched hers did she stir and moved beneath him, trying to get away.

"What are you doing?! We can't." she stuttered as his body covered hers, his weight pressing her down on the mattress.

"Says who? I'm here, you're here." He whispered huskily as his hands touched the warm skin of her arms, his body molding nicely into hers, her silky night dress hunched up around her thighs as he settled against her.

"You don't even know me so well…You don't even know how I-…"

"I don't need to see to know how you look, cariño." He muttered as he leaned down and closed the gap between them with his lips. He could still feel how tense she was under him, but she did kiss him back and her hands did slide into his hair. He grinned into the kiss and his mouth became more demanding as it slid over hers repeatedly, insistently flicking his tongue over her silky lips. His mouth opened wider and his tongue lapped on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She hesitantly parted her mouth and he moaned. He had to admit; she tasted good.

He broke the kiss and his lips latched onto the skin of her neck. He didn't need to have eyes to do this and she obviously didn't mind, for she sighed and her hands settled on his shoulder blades.

"Sands, I don't even know your name." she said with a laugh as his lips sucked hungrily on her neck, marking her.

"You do know my name, sugar. You just said it." He murmured as he moved back and felt around for the hem of her night dress.

"No, I didn't." she insisted and he grinned as he pushed up the soft material.

"Like I said, I no longer use it, but for your information…" he trailed off as he pressed against her again, "It's Jeff." He whispered as his hand touched her knee and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, her curvy figure feeling too good in his hands.

"Nice…" she said as she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him slightly away.

"What? What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Maybe it's not…"

"Are you a virgin?" he asked bluntly.

"No!"

"Then we're fine, sugar. Come here." He said as he reached for her lips again. Cecilia opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't have the chance, for his clever tongue found its way into her mouth and any words she had died on her lips.

His hand fumbled with his pants and underwear before he angrily kicked them off his body, leaving him bare between her thighs.

"You're overdressed, doll. Come on, help the blind man here." He muttered with impatience and she chuckled as his hands dived for her underwear.

"Eager, aren't we?" she teased softly, not really believing what she was about to do with a man she barely knew and didn't have such a great opinion for or so she believed until then.

"Too long, babe. It's taking you too long." he hissed as he tore her clothes away.

"God!" she yelped as he fell on her eagerly, his mouth connecting with hers again, his hands on her breasts before they tightly gripped her waist.

Her hands brushed over his bandaged face and caressed his lips gently like in his dream. He caught one of her fingers in his mouth and kissed it as his hands trailed down her hips. His knee pressed between her legs and pried them open, causing her to gasp as he snuggled between them. He moaned as he pressed against her once, his mouth parting as she embraced him and held him close.

"You want this right? It's not pity, is it? Because if it is, I'm stopping now." He whispered against her lips and she shook her head.

"Nope." She said as he kissed her shoulder and nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Good." He smirked as he pressed upwards and slid into her slowly. Cecilia gasped and grasped onto his shoulders tightly at the intrusion. It hurt, but at the same time it didn't.

Sands groaned and gasped for breath at the feeling. His right hand slid upwards and got tangled in her long hair while his other almost bruised the skin of her hip. His fingers flexed in her hair and he gave a hoarse grunt as he started moving while her hands slid down his back.

"Holly mother of God…" he groaned as she bucked under him, trying to follow his movements. His hand slid under her back and used his grip on her skin to guide her.

"That's it, sugar." He moaned in her ear as he kissed it.

"Good…very good." He gasped as he sped up his thrusts and she followed his rhythm as best as she could.

"Do you always talk so much?" she muttered as she cupped the back of his head and gently kissed his temple.

"Hmm." He hummed in response and she laughed in his ear. He firmly grasped her legs and placed them around his waist and he let his elbows rest on either side of her head as he continued to move above her, pressing deeper inside her. Her lips were suddenly on his and he gave a low moan of appreciation as her fingers closed around his wrists.

_Fuck, that's nice. _

His hurt arm and legs were aching from the pressure he forced upon them, but he didn't care at that moment. What he felt was too good to stop; she felt too good. Tight and warm; safe.

_Not to mention wet-…_

_Shut up._

"Will you keep it down?" she gasped with flushed cheeks and he hadn't realized he had been moaning her name loudly.

"So good, Cecilia." He groaned and she moaned quietly as his thrusts quickened. He pushed harder into her and she let her eyes close as her belly tightened and her breath hitched.

"Yes…Oh, yes…" he hissed as he jerked against her while her back arched. He grunted in her ear as he collapsed on top of her, his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat. Her arms wrapped around him and he rested his head on her chest, his breath hot on her skin and the bandage around his eyes soaked in sweat.

"You killed me, cariño." He breathed and she smiled.

"I think you've proved that you aren't an easy target." She commented and he moved back slightly. His face had changed even if she had meant it as a compliment.

"Really? It seems to me that I am. If I wasn't then why would I have let a woman drill my fucking eyes out?!" he snapped as he rolled away and turned his back to her.

Cecilia stared at with her mouth agape, gazing at his slick, broad back, slightly hurt from his sudden change of mood.

"I am sorry. Good night." She whispered before she pulled the sheets over them and turned away too.

Sands grimaced and cursed himself for his weakness. He never showed his emotions and what he just did was bad. He relaxed his body and tried to convince himself to think that it was just a very much needed fuck. No woman would even fool him again.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note**: **Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The water running from the shower woke Sands up the next morning. He groaned and moved around on the bed as he felt how sore his legs were from the previous night. He slightly sat up and strained his ears to hear. He heard the water being turned off and he smirked as he remembered the previous night. His smirk turned into a scowl when he remembered what had happened after the pleasurable event.

"Bitch." He muttered as his fingers traced the bandage around his eyes.

"Why, thank you. Good morning to you too." Cecilia's voice chirped and he flinched.

"Wasn't talking to you." He mumbled menacingly.

"Oh?"

"There are other bitches too." He said with a wide caustic grin and she pursed her lips in annoyance at his ignorant posture.

She walked to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Are you naked?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Why don't you come closer then?" he asked as he fought to keep in his laughter.

"If I do I am going to hit you and I was told never to hurt sick people." She snapped and the smirk died on his lips.

"Getting smart, aren't we?" he asked and she threw his pants at him.

"Put those on. I am making breakfast." She said shortly.

"You're not going to throw me out? I thought you would after my bad behavior." He said mockingly as he picked his pants and started putting them on.

"What? Throw you out and lose the check? No way, honey." She said angrily as she shut the closet and walked out of the bedroom with quick footsteps.

Sands chuckled and shook his head.

"I knew she loved me, but now I'm sure." He said with a smirk as he stood up and zipped up his pants. His head screamed in pain at the sudden move and he hissed, steadying himself on the bedpost.

"Damn." He cursed as he let go of the bed and took a few steps towards the door.

Cecilia heard him and peered into the room to check on him.

"Alright?" she asked softly when she saw him wobbling around.

"Do I seem like I am okay?" he snapped as he placed a hand on his head.

"No…Come on." She said with a sigh as she touched his hand. Sands flinched and tried to take his hand away, but she slapped his fingers away.

"I can walk." He said arrogantly.

"I know you can." She said as she started leading him to the kitchen.

"Then let go of me!" he snapped while snatching his hand away. Cecilia sighed and shook her head, but started walking again. He grimaced and felt around for the wall, but he almost tripped and her hand curled around his bicep to help him.

"You know, it's not wrong to ask for help. It's for free." She said and he snorted.

"No, it's not. Paid you last night, remember, cariño?" he said with a smirk and she pushed him into a chair.

"Very funny. Who said I liked it though?" she said with a smirk of her own and he scowled.

"I don't need praise from little girls like you, sugar." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course…Can't imagine what kind of women you date." She said as she poured some fresh juice in a glass.

Sands ignored the comment and sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

"I'm cooking." She stated and he laughed.

"Cooking? May I ask what, Ceci?" he asked as she placed the glass in front of him.

"Chicken. And don't call me that." She said and he chuckled.

"Yes, I will call you that. I earned it. Don't you think?" he asked as he grabbed her hand as it passed by his face. She gasped and he smirked as his fingers stroked her palm.

"No, I don't. Not after how you behaved." She said as she tried to take her hand away.

"Tsk, tsk. Now, come on. I didn't know you were so sensitive." He said in a low voice.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She said, but he only pulled her closer and forced her to straddle his lap.

"Then let me know." He said as he grabbed the back of her head, trying to pull her closer. Cecilia shifted uncomfortably on his lap and he grinned.

"Nervous?" he asked as his finger found her nose and traced it.

"Yes." She said as she slapped his hand away, but he tightened his hold on her by tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Am I making you nervous? Why? 'Cause I can't see?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. Because I don't like you. Okay?"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, trying not to sound too irritated by her statement.

"Yes." She said steadily and he pursed his lips. He cocked his head to the side and bit his lip.

"Now, why I don't believe that?" he asked and she frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she felt his hand stroking her back.

"Me? Nothing. I just asked a simple question."

"That's right. You asked. I am not forced to answer it though." She as she pushed him back.

"You have a boyfriend, cariño?" he asked and she tensed.

"No."

"Hmm…" He voiced with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing, sugar. I just don't see why we can't have some playful time together then." He said and she snorted.

"Um, maybe because you're a jerk?" she asked and he pouted mockingly.

"You hurt me, sugar. I am not. I am just realistic."

"Oh, that's good. Me too." She said as she slapped his wandering hand away and stood up from his lap.

"Women…" he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You always want too much. You get easily offended too." He said with a snort.

"I think you've misunderstood our situation, Sands. I am not a whore. I am simple helping." She said angrily as she walked to the stove.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Like you said the other day, for a little while. Then I'll get rid of you." She said and he gritted his teeth.

"You said it wasn't pity." He snarled and she stilled. She turned to look at him.

"It wasn't. You were the one who curled away from me."

"I don't like cuddling." He snapped and she sighed.

"God…" she muttered and he felt around for the juice. He found it and took a sip, grimacing as he did so.

"Don't you have any coffee?" he asked.

"No…I'm out."

"How can you be out of coffee?"

"How can you be so annoying? In everything?" she added as an afterthought.

"I am a natural, honey. Now get me some painkillers. You killed me last night." He said and she threw her hands in the air before getting him a couple of pills.

"Here."

"Won't you give them to me?" he asked with a wide smile, showing off his teeth.

Cecilia shook her head and placed them in his mouth. She handed him the water and he swallowed before he stood up and grabbed her waist. He leaned down and dropped a wet kiss on her mouth before he moved back.

"Thanks." He said before he sat down, his fingers tapping against the table rhythmically. Cecilia blinked and returned to her cooking.

"Hey, where's my phone?"

"It's in the living room. You had some calls." She said and his face tightened.

"You checked my phone?"

"No…I heard it ringing." She stammered.

"Why didn't you bring it to me?"

"You were sleeping." She said and he groaned.

"Just go and get it." He mumbled rubbing his head. Cecilia opened her mouth for a retort but decided against it.

_Just stay calm…He's messed up_. She thought silently. She got his phone and brought it to him.

"Don't look at my phone again." He muttered as he grabbed the phone and opened it. Cecilia shook her head.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered.

"In bed? Yes, I know that." He said with a smirk as he dialed a number.

"You think…" she murmured.

Sands chuckled and grinned as he placed the phone next to his ear. Cecilia looked at him and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?" he called and she continued walking.

"Don't want to intrude." She said before she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

She leaned against the door and sighed. She stood there for a good fifteen minutes before she walked over the sink.

"Stupid! What were you thinking? This is the last thing I need…Getting involved with someone worse than…_him_." She whispered to her self as she turned on the water and splashed her face with the cool liquid. A pair of hands grabbed her waist and she jumped.

"I am worse than whom, sugar?" Sands asked in her ear.

"Nobody." She gasped as he pressed against her.

"His name is _nobody_? I don't have the worst name anymore." He chuckled as his mouth closed over her earlobe gently.

"Sands, please get away from me." She said tiredly.

"Come on…I have good news. In two weeks I'll be gone and I'll get new eyeballs. Isn't that neat, sugar?" he asked with a grin and she looked at him sideways, pulling her face away from his.

"New what?"

"My eyes. They're going to fix them. The agency loves me." He said, but she could sense he was being sarcastic.

"Oh…that's nice." She said and he smirked.

"Wanna make it even nicer?" he asked huskily.

"Last night you didn't even want to talk to me and now-…"

"Now, I am happy. I have mood swings. By the way…who is less bad than me? Ex- boyfriend?" he asked as his mouth slid up her neck.

"None of your concern."

"Oh, come on. I want to know. What did he do? Cheated on you? Lied? Promised to marry you and he didn't?" he asked and she turned around to look at him.

"Just stop it. Okay?" she stated and he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, I know. He hit you? Or forced you? Come on, tell me. Nothing will surprise me." He said as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Stop. I have to go." She whispered, her voice trembling and he knew he was right about at least one of his last guesses. She walked out of the bathroom and he stood there biting his lip.

"I got you, cariño. Your voice always gives you away." He said with a smile before he followed her silently out of the room.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note**: **Thank you for reading. Please review. A few words will make my day! :)**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You know…you never told me what exactly you do for a living." Sands said with a smirk as they sat in the living room. Ηe lay sprawled on the couch while she sat in the chair next to it.

"Yes, I did. I teach at the university." She said through slightly gritted teeth. He was being extremely annoying that day.

"Oh…a teacher, huh?" He asked with a lazy smirk.

"No. A professor." She snapped and he grinned, stretching a little.

"It's the same thing."

"No, it's not."

"And what do you teach? History, you said?" He asked conversationally and she looked up from her book.

"Yes." She uttered the word with cautiousness.

"Hmm…you have pretty students in your classes, cariño?" he asked and she closed the book loudly.

"No. All of them are weird looking. Just like me." She tried to close the subject and he chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Then it's all good." He said as he stretched on the couch further, like a cat.

"Very funny. Now stop talking." She muttered. His head turned towards her and he spoke again.

"Why?"

_Yes, keep being obnoxious. You got nothing better to do anyway…_

"Because I am trying to read."

"Oh? What are you reading then?" He asked curiously.

"About Egypt."

"Egypt? Isn't it hot there?" he asked fighting back his laughter.

"You know, I don't appreciate sarcasm about my work. Especially from a man that I am helping by nursing him into my house." She said and he could feel he was getting her all riled up.

_Bingo. No more boredom._

"Okay, okay. No need to get your panties in a bunch, sugar. I am just trying to have a conversation here." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Didn't you say just half an hour ago that you have a headache?" she was weary by then.

"Yes. But talking _and_ aggravating you, makes me forget about the pain in my skull, Ceci." He said with a shrug.

"Yes, and now I have the headache." She mumbled.

"So, what about Egypt?" He asked and she looked at him baffled.

"What? You want me to tell you about Egypt?" she asked slowly, trying to understand what he was trying to do. What was the reason behind all this small talk all of a sudden?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have nothing better to do and I have no guns to play with so…" he trailed of expectantly. Cecilia blinked and stared at him.

"I can't just tell you everything I know about it. You have to be specific." She said at last.

"Pyramids." He stated and she frowned.

"Pyramids?"

"Yes. Tell me about those." He said as he turned onto his side so he was facing her.

"Um…okay…Let's see." she started, feeling like an idiot, "They were constructed around 2575 B.C and there are around one hundred and thirty of them. The largest is the Great Pyramid of Giza, which happens to be one of the Seven Wonders of the World." She eyed him carefully. He was smirking.

"Hmm…anything else about it?" he asked neutrally and she cocked her head to the side.

"About Giza?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, it's also called the Pyramid of Cheops which is the Greek name of the Egyptian King Khufu. It took them twenty years to build it and it has three chambers inside of it. The surface of it is covered by casings stones…White limestone to be exact." She finished and he smirked.

"And you teach that to girls?" he clarified and she huffed.

"And boys, Sands. Boys do study history too, you know." She said with a sigh.

Sands chuckled and shook his head as he lay on his back again.

"Anything else you need to know?" She questioned as she put the book away and leaned back in her chair.

"What exactly happened with your ex, cariño?" he asked and her eyes flew open. Her mouth felt like a big jelly inside her mouth, but she tried to formulate words anyway.

"I don't think it's any of your concern."

"I want to know."

"Why? So, you can entertain yourself by commenting on my love life?" she asked and he smirked.

_Kind of…_

"No, but now that you mention it…" He drawled as he tried to cock an eyebrow. It fucking hurt so he gave up.

"That's not going to make me tell you." She cut him off sharply, her expression ruffled.

"Okay, I was just kidding, sugar. Come on, tell me." He pressed.

"No."

"Then I'll have to say that I believe the man to be fictional." He said with a wave of his hand.

"I don't care what you believe." She said and he pursed his lips.

_Not working…_

_Why you want to know?_

_Shut the fuck up. I'm having fun._

"Oh, come on now! I let you touch my holes!" he said pointing to his eyes, or what was left of them anyway.

"So?" she asked amused and disturbed by his way of talking about his wounds.

"So, I must trust you to let you do that. I only asked a simple question." He said and she almost fell for his otherwise attractive pout.

"No. You always make fun of me." She accused and he gasped in mock indignation.

"I am not! I only use sarcasm as a defense mechanism." He said with a charming smile. Cecilia stared at him perplexed.

"I will never understand you. You're acting like…you care and then…I don't know." She said softly.

"I don't care. I'm simply curious." He said.

_Liar._ The annoying little voice sang in his head.

_Shut up! _He snapped.

"Then why should I tell you?"

"Well, it has to be important since it was the reason why I didn't get you into bed the last time." He said and she buried her face in her hands.

"God, you're so annoying!" She nearly cried at him.

"Why, thank you, sweetheart." His smirk was too wide to be considered innocent.

"Just let it go." She muttered.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me." He hissed.

"I said no! I don't have to tell you anything!" she snapped angrily.

"I said tell me, Ceci!"

"No way." She hissed.

"You know, I could easily find out anything about you with just a call." He threatened and she paused.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would." He said grinning widely as he sat up and leaned towards her.

"I am not going to tell you." She shook her head firmly, her hands shaking.

"Okay. Let's see then." He cooed as he reached for his phone and started dialing. Cecilia's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you." She cried out in alarm when he started speaking. He shut the phone and tapped his foot impatiently.

"He sent me to the hospital." She whispered and he stood completely still at those words. Cecilia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unnerved by his sudden silence. No remarks?

"Why?" he asked at last as he leaned back and waited for the answer.

"You can ask him." She muttered.

"How bad was it?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Broken arm and a few bruises." she muttered, "Satisfied now? It's not that big a secret anyway. I am not the first." She said as she pushed her hair away from her face.

_Yes, but you're mine now,__ cariño._

"Yeah, you're not." He said softly. Cecilia looked at her lap and she almost jumped when she felt his hand on her knee and his voice next to her ear.

"I don't usually beat women, sugar. So, you'd better relax around me." He breathed quietly.

"You told me you killed the woman who hurt you." She spoke softly, but her tone was disbelieving.

_She's right…The bitch deserved it though._

"Yeah, but I could also make her suffer. Besides, I don't have a reason to hurt you. Only if you betray me you have to fear." He said as he easily pulled her away from the chair and right onto his lap. Her hands flew around his neck to steady herself.

"Your legs." She sputtered uneasily.

"They're fine." He muttered.

"I'm heavy."

"That you are." He smirked with a low purr and she gasped in offence.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, hey, I never said I didn't like it." He said with a lopsided grin as his hand slid under her top to caress her belly. Her breath got caught in her throat at his touch and she gasped as the same hand traveled upwards to her breast. He groaned as he leaned needily into the crook of her neck and his mouth parted to taste her skin. Her eyes closed as he trailed kisses up and down her neck and her hand got tangled in his dark hair. He turned her around so she was straddling him and he pushed up against her with a hoarse, barely stifled moan. His hands started pushing up her top and she caught his hands in hers.

"What happens after you leave?" she asked and he moved his mouth away to respond.

"You're coming back to Washington, aren't you? Well, we could always meet for ah…some quality time together." He suggested with a grin as he moved in to capture her lips with his.

"I don't think that is going to work for me though." She stated as she pushed him back and broke the kiss.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

_Wait…What?_

"I am sorry, but I think you've misunderstood me. I don't do that kind of stuff… Okay? I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." She was deeply disgruntled as she moved away from him and straightened her clothes.

"What? You don't fuck?" He asked angrily, the crude words making the blow even worse for her battered ego.

"No. I don't. At least not with men that hold no respect for the woman they're sleeping with. Time for your pills." She said with finality before she walked away, leaving him angry and very aroused.

"Shit!" he cursed as he ran a hand though his hair and bit his lip until he drew blood. The metallic taste filled his mouth and for some odd reason it grounded him.

So, she wasn't like him. No, not like him at all.

_That will have to change…_

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cecilia was in the kitchen, staring at the table while she listened to Sands talking on the phone. He had been in the living room talking for almost an hour and she was certain that it wasn't with only one person. For the last twenty minutes he'd been talking with someone she was sure was a woman, judging from the flirtatious tone of his voice and cheesy jokes. She rolled her eyes, but then frowned. And why did she care anyway? He could talk to anyone he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted.

She shook her head and picked her coffee cup from the table and placed it in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room where he was sitting sprawled on the couch, a smug grin on his face as he spoke. She leaned over to take his empty cup of coffee and when she looked at him she saw that the grin was off his face and that he had tensed up. She moved back and hastily walked away while he continued talking in short, uncertain sentences.

Cecilia shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen once again to wash the cups. She turned on the water and started cleaning the glasses, her mind far away. She was almost finishing with cleaning the counter when she sensed a warm breath on the back of her neck and a hand smoothing away her hair. She tensed and paused. How could he move so swiftly and silently? He was blind for God's sake!

"Forgot the glass, cariño. Got it for you." Sands murmured in her neck, his lips barely brushing her skin.

"Thank you." She said as she took the glass from his hand. He nodded and reluctantly moved back from her as he slowly found his way to one of the chairs. He sat down and tapped the wooden surface with his fingers.

"I, uh…I just finished talking with the agency." He stated and she cleared her throat.

"Okay. And?" she asked.

"In three days there's a flight for us." He said causally and she frowned as she turned to face him.

"There's what?!" she asked loudly.

"I said we're leaving for the States in three days." He spoke slowly, but there was no room for objections in his tone.

"Okay, I get why you're leaving, but why do you want to take me with you?" she was perplexed.

"Well, let's just say it's just for…precaution." He said with a quick smile towards her general direction.

"Precaution?"

"Yes. You see the guys that drilled out my eyes might have a small idea of who helped me. Now, being the nice, generous man that I am, I can't leave you to the sharks now, can I?" he sent her a quick grin that spoke of condescension and she blinked.

"So, you care for me and you want to protect me from any bad men, right?"

"Exactly, doll. You read my mind." He laughed and she sighed.

"Sands, I was supposed to stay here for another two weeks." She stated quietly, hoping he would understand, but he simply shrugged.

"Think of it as a chance to take more time to prepare for your next semester of teaching and of course a way to get rid of me." He said with a wave of his hand. Cecilia looked at him and then slowly nodded in resignation.

"Yeah, I guess it's a great opportunity." She whispered and he flashed her another quick smile.

She nodded to herself and picked up a wet rag to clean the table. Sands leaned forward and caught her hand in a tight grip, his ears too practiced now that he had no sight.

"Aren't you going to ask me with whom I was talking to? Don't you want to know any details?" he asked her curiously and she looked at him funnily.

"Why would I want to do that? After all, it's for the better, right? I don't want to wind up dead anyway." She muttered as she pulled her hand away and stepped back. Sands chuckled as she stepped away and smirked.

"What about you?" she asked a few moments later.

"Me? You mean my eyes?" he clarified and she nodded, but of course he couldn't see that.

"Words, cariño." He growled and she blinked.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Yes, about them." She muttered quickly and he grinned.

"Well, I'm going into surgery. They believe they might be able to fix them up. You know, place new ones." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's good." She muttered, not daring to voice all the hows and whys that were burning the tip of her tongue.

"You're gonna be there right?" he spoke with uncertainly.

"What?" Cecilia was surprised. He wanted her there?

"When they fix me. You're going to be there, aren't you?" He had his head turned towards her direction and she fidgeted as if he could actually see her and stare at her.

"I…If you want me to, yeah, I will." She replied and he nodded once, the nod terse and curt.

"I do. I'm very curious to see the woman who saved me. Wouldn't you be too?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course." She answered mechanically and he cocked his head to the side, smirking.

"Good. I mean after all we did rumple the sheets, sugar. I want to have a visual image of you." He voice could almost ne labeled as playful, but she wasn't a fool. There was purpose behind his every word. She knew that by then.

"Yeah, well, be prepared for the shock of your life." She murmured and he laughed, throwing his head back and cursing inwardly at the pain it caused.

"You can't be _that_ bad. You didn't _feel_ that bad." He said, his voice taking a husky tone that almost made her shiver; almost.

"Right…I'm going to start packing then." She said quickly, avoiding to continue their conversation.

"Hmm." He hummed as he was left alone. He reached in his pocket and took out a cigarette. He lit it and leaned back in his chair, fighting the urge to follow her in the room and find out how she looked with his hands and mouth all over again.

_Hold your horses, amigo…._

He bit his lip and stayed where he was, telling himself that everything he felt was an affect of the numerous pills that had started playing with his mind.

_Fucking it up even more, you mean…_

"She's getting to me…Shit." He muttered as he took another drag of his smoke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sands was already in bed when Cecilia finished with her shower and exited the bathroom, wearing her robe.

"Done? I thought you drowned in there or something…" he muttered as he felt the bed moving when she slid under the covers next to him.

"No, I'm fine." She said shortly as she moved around to get comfortable.

"Let's see then." He muttered as he crawled towards her and started sniffing the air around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he buried his nose in her hair and sniffed loudly.

"Nice." He mumbled as his hand slid up towards her arm to settle on her shoulder.

"Sands!" she gasped as his fingers slid under the material of her robe and traced her collarbone slowly.

"Yes, cariño?" he asked with a smirk as he pressed his lower body to her hip and one of his legs slid between her own. Her breath got caught in her throat as he slowly rubbed his lower abdomen onto her hip and his lips brushed her neck.

"What are you doing?" She choked out as she felt him rubbing up against her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with a wide grin, his hips never stopping.

"I…I am tired."

"That's fine, Ceci. You just lie back and enjoy." He teased as his mouth pressed a wet, openmouthed kiss on her neck. His hand tugged at her robe insistently as his lips trailed a path towards her collarbone. Her eyes closed and she sighed, for a moment forgetting what she was doing.

"Tell me about you." She heard herself whisper and Sands paused in his caresses to frown down at her.

_The fuck?_

"What? You know me." He mumbled as he resumed kissing his way down to her breast.

"No, I don't. You know more about me than I know about you." She shook her head as her hand got tangled in his hair.

"I like guns." He breathed against her skin, his breath warming her.

"I have figured that one out." She said with a small chuckle.

"I like tequila." He said as his hand stroked her stomach in circles.

"Again something I know." She shivered with a sigh.

"I play the guitar. Ha! You don't know that, right?" he said in her ear and she smiled.

"No, I don't. I never expected you to do that." She admitted and he shrugged.

"I am full of surprises." He whispered as he moved to straddle her. He lowered his head towards her and his mouth found hers in a heated kiss, his fingers gripping her waist tightly. She kissed him back, but when she felt him untying her robe she broke the kiss.

"Maybe we shouldn't." she whispered and he moved back. He stayed still for a while before he nodded once and removed himself from her. He lay down on his back and exhaled loudly. They remained silent until he reached over and pecked her forehead gently.

"Good night, doll." He whispered before he turned to his side. Cecilia looked at his back and swallowed. She nodded to herself and then closed her eyes.

_It's for the better anyway…_

She was glad he wasn't mad again. It was for the better because she feared she would become even more attached. It was already difficult anyway.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note:** **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! **

**Edited: 8/2013**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. But the next chapter's here now.**

**I want to thank: Nelle07, SandsJunkie, MissSparrow101 and CremeLover. Thank you for your support. I am glad to know some people are reading this. Your words make my day!**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**MissSparrow101: Don't worry. They won't be separated just yet. I have plans for them. Thank you and I hope your dad's doing better! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cecilia closed her suitcase and picked her bag from the bed before she exited the bedroom. She placed the suitcase in front of the door and grabbed her keys.

"Sands? We got to go!" she called and a curse was heard from somewhere in the bathroom.

"Sands?" she asked again as she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Get in here, will you?" he snapped and she entered.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I can't buckle the bloody belt." He hissed in aggravation.

"Oh…" she said as she saw the belt hanging from his pants.

"Well?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Right." She said as she approached him and got on her knees to help him. He felt her hands on his hips briefly before she took hold of his belt and started securing it around his waist. It took him all the will power he had not to grab her and kiss the hell out of her. So he placed his hands behind his back until she was finished.

"Done. All worked up over a silly belt." She chuckled as she fixed his shirt and then moved back.

Sands remained still for a moment before he nodded and started walking out of the room.

"You're coming? We'll miss the flight, doll." He called when she didn't follow. Cecilia made her legs move and followed him outside. She picked up her suitcase and opened the door. She locked it on her way out and took his arm. Surprisingly enough he let her hold his hand. If it was from fear of getting lost or run over by a car she didn't know. For her it was a progress all the same. She laced her fingers with his and stopped a cab, missing in the process the movement his head turning towards her and the slight twitch of his mouth. They got into the cab and the driver placed their things inside the car before he drove away. The drive to the airport passed in silence until he spoke.

"You live in Washington, right?" he asked and she nodded before she mentally slapped her self.

"Yes, I do." She spoke and he nodded.

"A couple of agents will meet us when we arrive and then…" he paused as he lowered his head.

"Then, you're free to go home." He finished wearily.

"Okay…You…"

"I'll get into the hospital…" he muttered and Cecilia looked at her lap.

"Will someone…Will someone let me know when you'll have the surgery?" she asked and Sands turned towards her, his mouth agape in surprise.

"Uh…sure, sugar. If that's what you want." He said with a quick grin.

"Okay." She whispered before she looked out of the window. Sands bit his lip and shifted in his seat uncomfortably as another silence fell over them. They arrived at the airport and Cecilia led them towards the check in. She showed the tickets that the agency had sent them and soon they were ready to get on the plane.

"Okay, we're ready. You want something before we get in?" she asked and Sands merely shook his head and reached around blindly for her hand. Cecilia blinked in mild surprise and grabbed his hand again gently before she started walking.

Some time later they were sitting in their seats; Sands near the window and Cecilia right next to him. Sands reached over and fastened his seatbelt when he heard Cecilia doing the same.

"Alright?" she asked and he adjusted his glasses before he nodded once. She leaned back in her seat and slowly the plane took off. Cecilia looked around her curiously and examined the people sitting in the opposite rows. One of them was staring at them; well, her to be more precise. She looked down at herself and saw that her dress was revealing her legs and she tugged at it until it didn't before she glared at the man who quickly looked away.

"Something wrong, Ceci?" She heard Sands ask and she turned towards him.

"No…someone was staring at me." She mumbled and he chuckled as his hand patted her knee and stroked it slowly.

"And?" he asked with a smirk.

"I glared at him and he stopped." She said his smirk turned to a grin.

He leaned closer to her and brushed his nose over her cheek, his breath catching when he felt her shudder next to him.

"Would you like it if I stared at you, Ceci?" he asked his voice low and hoarse and quiet.

"Sands!" she snapped and his throaty chuckle caused her heart to beat faster.

"Just teasing you, doll." He said as he delivered a small kiss to her cheek before he moved back. He kept his hand on her knee for a while before he reluctantly removed it to take a sip from his drink that he had gotten a few minutes before. Cecilia relaxed and leaned back in her seat, trying to keep her eyes in front of her and ignore staring at his lips while he drank.

_Jesus Christ, Cecilia! What are you doing!_ She snapped to herself as she rubbed her eyes and looked around her again.

"I might be blind but I can feel it when someone can't take their eyes off of me." Sands chirped in and Cecilia almost jumped, her face flushing.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking." She stammered and he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? What about?" he asked and she swallowed.

"Just…stuff." She said pathetically. Sands chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, sugar." He mumbled as he took another sip from his drink. He leaned back and stretched; his arm and leg brushing against her in the process. His hand landed on top of her hers and it stayed there as they sat in their seats in silence.

Some time later Cecilia had to go to the bathroom. She slowly stood up and Sands frowned.

"Where you going?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"To the bathroom. I won't be long." She said and she walked away. Sands sat back and sighed, his foot tapping against the floor and his fingers fumbling with the glass he was holding. He put it aside and shifted in his seat.

_Don't go in there. It's better if you don't go in there_. His inner voice repeated but he found himself already sitting up.

_Stop it! Just stay were you are._ The voice said in his head but he ignored it as he stood up and started walking towards the direction of the bathroom. Her footsteps had gone to the back of their seats so that's were the bathroom was. He slowly walked down the corridor until he was standing in front of the small bathroom.

"Sir? There's someone in here." One of the stewardesses said but he only smirked.

"It's my sister." He said before he swiftly pushed the door open, leaving a perplexed woman behind him.

Cecilia was in the process of splashing her face with water when Sands got in and closed the door.

"What are you doing? You could have waited until I was done…Jesus." She muttered as she fixed her clothing and moved to pass by him.

"Stop." He commanded as he grabbed her arm and pressed her close to him.

"Sands…"

"Shh…" He hushed her as his lips found hers and kissed her roughly, slowly backing her to the door by turning them around. Cecilia gasped as she felt his mouth upon hers but she didn't fight him off. Her hands went slowly to his chest and he groaned as he bit her lips gently, his tongue brushing her lower lip slowly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered against his lips, barely breaking the contact.

"You'll find out soon." He said as his hands trailed down her sides to her legs. He pushed her dress out of his way and slid his hands under it. His mouth kissed down her neck and she sighed softly, her hands threaded in his hair. Sands groaned as he felt her bare skin under his fingertips and one of his hands flew to his belt.

"We can't! Not in here! Sands, stop." She hissed but he ignored her by picking her off the floor and wrapping her long legs around his waist. He crushed his mouth against hers again and pressed against her without hesitation. He grunted in her ear and tightened his hold on her thigh while her hands went around his back as he moved. One of his hands left her legs and reached up to stroke her hair. He buried his face in her neck and bit down on her shoulder to stifle his moan as she gasped against him.

"Come on, darling." He hissed as he sped up his thrusts and kissed up to her jaw. Cecilia's eyes closed and she squeezed his shoulders almost painfully until she arched up towards him. He moaned and his mouth opened in ecstasy as he moved relentlessly against her.

"Oh, shit…" he cursed as he finally stopped and slumped against her while breathing heavily into her neck. He sighed and she stayed still with him until he moved back and gently let her legs fall to the floor.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked as she tried to recover. Sands fixed his zipper and belt before he shrugged.

"No reason. Just had to do that, doll." He said as she smoothed down her dress.

"But-…"

"Something to remember you by till I see you, eh?" he said as he stroked her cheek and down her neck. Cecilia was left dumbfounded as he exited the bathroom and returned to his seat as if nothing had happened. She blinked and silently followed him back to her own seat. Needless to say she didn't speak until they landed.

* * *

Cecilia was waiting for her luggage while Sands was sitting in a chair waiting. She picked up her things and approached him. His head lifted and he grinned.

"Ready to go, sugar?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes." she said as she led him towards the exit.

As they walked, two people stopped them; a tall man and a blond woman. Cecilia looked at them and shook Sands' hand.

"Agent Sands. Glad to see you again. Still on your feet I see." The man said with a forming smirk while the woman looked intently at Sands and then at Cecilia.

"Agent Mathews, long time no see. Literally." Sands said as he made no move to greed them.

"We're here to make sure you get to the hospital after a brief meeting at the office. The lady will be returned safely to her home." Mathews said and Sands subconsciously squeezed Cecilia's hand before letting go of her, a sign that she was free from him.

"That's good. See you around then, doll." He said smirking as he stepped back from her.

"Yes…Good luck." Cecilia stammered as Mathews motioned her to follow him outside.

"We'll get you a cab right away, miss." He said and Cecilia nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered as she was escorted out of the airport.

The ride to her house was a long one.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note:** **Thank you for reading! Do you think she'll hear from him again? Please, please review. Reviews make me write faster and they put a smile on my face. :)**

**Edited: 5/2012**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Two weeks later…**_

Cecilia was sitting in front of her computer, staring at the screen. She reached with her hand and picked up the steaming cup of coffee. She took a small sip and leaned back in her chair. She averted her gaze form the computer and fixed it on her window. It had been raining calmly for about an hour and she was trying in vain to prepare herself for the first classes that were coming up in a few weeks. She flipped through her Word program for her French Revolution pages before she closed it with a groan and sighed.

"You have to concentrate...Concentrate!" She snapped to herself as she resumed her reading. She took another sip and opened a book that was resting right next to her. She read through it and made a few notes before she glanced at the phone. Her gaze stayed on it for a few moments before she shook her head and averted her gaze, feeling angry with herself.

"Stop. It." she hissed, "No one's going to call, let alone him," she muttered as she rubbed her temples. She stayed in that chair for a couple of hours before she decided to go to bed. She snuggled into her covers and turned on the television. She opened her drawer and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"I already know I'm pathetic, so let's go for it." She smirked bitterly with a shake of her head before she took a bite from the candy. She flipped through the channels and finally settled for the news.

She chewed on another piece of chocolate before she put it away again. She fixed her pillows and leaned back, her eyes on the screen. Half an hour passed like that before she started to feel sleepy. She turned down the volume of the television, but left it on before she closed her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The clock said 3 am when Cecilia was awakened by the sharp ringing of her telephone. She jumped on the bed in fright, one hand on her chest. She blinked rapidly and then turned her sleepy eyes towards the phone on her nightstand. She rubbed her eyes as her right hand reached for the phone.

"Hmm…" she huffed as she picked it up.

"Hello?" she muttered sleepily and a chuckle reached her ears after doing so. She frowned and then her eyes widened at the sound of that chuckle. She knew that laugh.

"Did I wake the sleeping beauty?" Sands' voice drawled and she swallowed before answering.

"Actually you did. Do you know what time it is?" she asked and he chuckled again.

"Not really. I'm still without eyes, sweets." He said and she stayed silent.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh. Anyway, I just called to see how you're doing." He said casually and she licked her dry lips.

"I'm fine." She replied and a silence followed.

"Well…" he trailed off, not sure how to continue the conversation.

"How did you find my phone number?" asked Cecilia, saving the situation.

"A little bird told me." Sands teased and she felt a small smile reaching her face.

"How are you? Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm-…Why do you wanna know?" he asked abruptly and she frowned.

"No reason." She said and she could hear him thinking of ways to respond.

"I'm in the hospital, Ceci." He said after a while and she remained silent.

"I am not dying, you know. No reason to get all teary and stuff." He joked and she chuckled.

"I'm in for the surgery." He said.

"When is it?" she asked as she sat up on the bed.

"I don't know yet. In a few days. I need to have some tests first." He said before he cleared his throat.

"I see…" Cecilia whispered softly as another uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Well, I have to go, sugar." He said and she gripped the receiver tightly in her hand.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Bye. Don't miss me too much." And with that the line went out. Cecilia blinked and put away the phone slowly. She placed it on the nightstand again and smiled sadly. At least she had heard his voice.

_You really are pathetic…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia was sitting in front of the window, looking at the street with a frown. Two men were standing just outside her building simply looking at it. They were both tall and they seemed strong. They had been standing there for six days in a row and she had a sneaky suspicion what those men were and what they were doing there. Muttering to herself, she grabbed the phone and searched her calls for Sands' number. She wasn't sure if it was the right one but she had to try. She wrote it down and then dialed it. In a few beeps his voice appeared at the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Just what did you do?" she demanded and Sands was taken aback by the tone in her voice and by the fact that she had been brave enough to call him back.

"Whoa, calm down, sugar. What are you talking about?" he asked and she gritted her teeth.

"There are men watching my house and my every move. Did you send them?" she asked and he opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't have the chance.

"Do not lie! I know you did." She said and Sands let out a humorless laugh.

"Then why do you ask? For your information, it is for you own safety. It's the rule. Everyone who has taken a part in our business has to stay watched and…protected." He explained and she sighed.

"Sands, who might possibly want anything to do with me?" she asked wearily.

"Listen, if you want to complain you should contact the agency. It wasn't my idea. Don't get confused. I am just following orders, doll." He said nonchalantly. Cecilia was hurt by his words, but quickly recovered.

"Alright. Thank you for your time." She said dryly before she hung up.

Sands listened to the dead line from his place in the hospital bed and pressed his lips into a thin line before he shut his phone and threw it carelessly on the nightstand. It clattered loudly, but he couldn't care less. He leaned back in his bed and jerkily fumbled with the sheet covering him.

"Fuck." He cursed as he could do nothing but listen to the dead silence of his room and his own heavy breathing.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note**: **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear from you. :)**

**Edited: 7/2013**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Cecilia was returning to her house from her shopping. She shifted the bags in her hands and walked up the stairs to the entrance of her building. She reached for her keys and once again her eyes caught sight of the men standing just a few feet away from her apartment building. She sighed and opened the door, shutting it behind her firmly.

"It's like I'm being haunted for Christ's sake." She muttered as she got in the elevator and pressed the button that led to the fourth floor. She waited, her hands going numb from holding all those groceries. Finally, the elevator stopped and she walked out of it. She arrived at her front door and unlocked it before she quickly entered. She hurried to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. She rubbed her arms and removed her jacket slowly, her movements a routine by now. She was ready to walk to her bathroom when the phone rang. She stopped and turned towards it, a hopeful expression on her face. He hadn't called her after their fight on the phone. It had been one and a half week and he still hadn't called. She walked over to the phone and hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked and there was a hesitation before a male voice spoke.

"Miss Wilkinson?" The man asked and she frowned.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"I am Bruce Mathews, we met at the airport." The man said and she blinked.

"Oh, yes I remember you." Cecilia said with a small smile.

"I am just calling to inform you that Agent Sands' surgery is today. He told me that you asked to know about it." Mathews said and Cecilia felt her breath hitch.

"Yes, I wanted to know about it. Thank you so much. Any idea of when it's going to begin?" she asked as she looked at the clock.

"Three o' clock this evening." Mathews said and she sighed. She couldn't be there. She had to stop by her office at the university.

"Okay, thank you again. I'll try to be there as soon as I can. Could you tell him that for me if you see him before the surgery?" she asked hopefully.

"I will, miss. Good day." Mathews said before he hung up.

"You too…" Cecilia muttered before she hung up too. She stared at the phone before she shook her head and headed for the bathroom, wondering why he hadn't called her himself if he really wanted her there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A nurse was preparing Sands for the surgery when Mathews walked inside, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Well?" Sands demanded when he heard the footsteps.

"I called her." Mathews said simply and Sands scoffed.

"And?" he hissed.

"She said she'd be here as soon as she can. I got the impression that she wasn't so pleased that I called her." Mathews said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"She'll be here as soon as she can? She won't come now?" Sands asked, feeling a strange twitch deep in his stomach.

"I don't know. But she said she'll come." Mathews was obviously amused.

Sands muttered something under his breath and Mathews frowned.

"Hey, why the urgency to have her here? She helped you, that's all." He said and Sands would have glared at him if he had eyes.

"I have no urgency for her presence. She can stay where she is for all I care." Sands spat and the nurse who was fumbling with his hand raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why am I not convinced?" Mathews laughed.

"Fuck you." Sands muttered as he leaned back in the bed.

"No worries though; Stevens will be here. You can count on that." Mathews said, referring to their blond female partner. Sands' mouth lifted into a half smirk and he chuckled.

"I was sure of that…Is she like I remember?" Sands asked, trying to get his mind of a certain unseen woman.

"Oh boy, she sure is. But you'll see for yourself soon." Mathews said before he walked out of the room.

"I hope…" Sands muttered.

_I hope she's not the only one I'll see soon…Yeah, sure she was quite the hot number, and one of the best I had but not like Ceci-…Stop it! You're turning to a fucking baby!_ He mentally cursed himself.

_For all you know she could be ugly….The _voice said, but he quickly shook his head.

_No way. She'll-…Ugh! Cut it out!_ He screamed at his irritating inner voice.

"Okay, Mr. Sands, we're ready to start the procedure. I'll be back in a while with your doctor." The nurse said before she walked out of the room. Sands sighed and inhaled deeply.

_This is it then…_He thought to himself as he waited.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia paid the cab driver and walked out of the cab. She looked at her watch; seven o' clock. She had been four hours late, but she couldn't help it. It was impossible for her to get there sooner. She headed for the entrance of the hospital and asked for Sands at the reception.

"Seventh floor, room 456, miss." The woman said with a smile and Cecilia nodded her thanks. She walked to the elevator and looked at the box of chocolates in her hands.

"This is lame…" she muttered with a frown.

But what to buy him? Flowers? He'd sent her out of the room in an flash.

"Yeah, but with chocolates I'm safe." She mumbled as the elevator rang and the door opened. She stepped out of it and started looking for the right room. Once she spotted it she started walking towards it with slow, hesitant footsteps. She almost stopped and had the urge to turn around and go when she saw the same female agent standing near the door, a magazine in her hands. She straightened and resumed her walking though until the woman paused and looked up at her.

"Ms. Wilkinson." She stated as she closed the magazine and stood up, tall and regal.

"Good evening. I was told that today-…"

"Yes, he's in there. He's not awake though and he won't be for over twenty four hours." The taller woman said and Cecilia was surprised by the cold venom in her voice.

"Oh…, thank you Miss…."

"Stevens."

"Can I see him or is it not allowed?" Cecilia asked and a voice from behind her spoke.

"You can see him, miss. Come." Mathews said and she almost felt relieved to see him. He seemed a lot nicer anyway.

"Thank you." She breathed gratefully with a smile which he returned. He opened the door and they walked inside while Stevens watched with her blue, stern eyes.

Cecilia walked further into the room and stopped when she saw him. She had never seen him sleeping more peacefully than he did at that moment.

"Did everything go alright?" she whispered to Mathews who nodded.

"The fact is that he is going to have eyes, but the doctors aren't sure if he'll be able to see properly or at all. Time will show." The brown haired man whispered back and she nodded.

"I see…I brought him these, but he'll probably hate them. I'll leave them here anyway." She said with a chuckle and Mathews nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets them when he wakes up." He smiled and she nodded.

"Alright." She was reluctant as she looked at Sands' bandaged face before she let her fingers brush his unmoving and slightly cold hand.

She moved back and they walked out of the room in silence.

"Have a nice evening." She said to the two agents.

"Miss Wilkinson." Mathews called and she paused.

"I'm sure he'll like it if you came back when he's awake. I'll let you know if you like." He said and Stevens glared daggers at the back of his head.

"I'd be grateful if you did. Thank you." She released a small relived breath before she turned and walked away. Mathews smiled and turned to look at his partner's stormy face.

"Oh, suck it up, Christa. At least she has manners." He grumbled before he headed for the cafeteria, leaving her standing there with narrowed eyes.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. **

**Edited: 7/2013**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Two days later…_

Cecilia was exiting her office when the phone rang. She stopped and re-entered the room to pick it up. She left her bag on the desk and sat in her chair once again, her expression weary.

"Hello?" She greeted as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"Miss Wilkinson?"

"Mr. Mathews." She said as she immediately recognized his voice.

"Am I bothering you? I called your house number but you weren't there." He said and she grabbed the phone tightly in her hand, her knuckles white.

"Yes, I had some work here. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no. I just called to let you know that Sands is awake." He murmured in a suspiciously hushed voice and she frowned.

"I see…Why you are whispering?" she asked and the man on the other line hesitated.

"I can't really talk right now. I just called to tell you that. He has been transferred to room…" He trailed off and Cecilia grabbed a pen and a paper.

"…Room 355 on the sixth floor. Just in case you wanted to come." Mathews said hastily and she narrowed her eyes as she wrote the room number down.

"Okay, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Goodbye." He said before he hung up. Cecilia put the phone down and stared at it.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she sat there with a frown upon her face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stevens was sitting in a chair next to Sands' bed when Mathews walked back inside.

"Where have you been?" Sands asked from his place on the bed, his fingers tentatively touching the bandage around his eyes.

"Just…to the bathroom. Don't you think it's time for us to go, Christa?" Mathews suggested quietly.

"Yes." She muttered with a funny look as she stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"See you later." She said to Sands' ear before placing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"Sure thing, babe." He replied with a smirk. Mathews was ready to follow Stevens out of the room, but Sands' voice caused him to pause.

"Get in here for a minute, Mathews." Sands called and Mathews return to the bed.

"What?"' he asked.

"Did…uh…did she come?" His fingers were impatiently drumming against the mattress.

"She did."

"No one told me." Sands hissed.

"I thought Stevens told you."

"Stevens wouldn't tell me anything that has to do with other women." Sands smirked.

"She did come two days ago. She brought a box of chocolates." Mathews said with a smirk.

"Chocolates?" Sands asked with his mouth agape.

"Yes. They are on the nightstand." Mathews said and Sands reached to his right for them. After some groping around, he picked them up and traced the box with his fingers, a smirk on his face.

"Ceci…" he whispered before Mathews cleared his throat. Sands snapped out of his thoughts and placed the chocolates away while clearing his throat.

"Right. Thanks." He muttered and Mathews hesitated.

"You don't…like her, do you?" he asked and Sands snorted.

"Like her? I've shagged her, Mathews. I usually like them when I decide to bed them." He said as he shifted on the bed, his smirk haughty.

"Then you want her here, right?" Mathews asked. Sands remained silent before he licked his lips and shrugged.

"Whatever." He muttered before he waved his hand dismissively. Mathews rolled his eyes and walked away, shaking his head.

_Oh yes, you do…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mr. Sands, you have to eat the food." Cecilia heard the nurse complaining shrilly as she arrived in front of Sands' hospital room.

"No way am I eating this crap, sugar." Sands muttered as he turned his head away from the spoon the distressed woman was holding close to his lips.

"But the medication we give you is too strong. You have to eat."

"Why on earth don't you give me some meat? This won't even make me full." The agent demanded and Cecilia smiled before she knocked on the door, causing the nurse to look up and Sands to halt his whining.

"It seems you have a visitor. I hope you can make him eat our food, miss." The nurse muttered with aggravation as she placed the spoon down and walked away.

"Miss?" Sands mumbled.

"It's me." Cecilia said and he suddenly became very still.

Cecilia fidgeted in the doorway, her eyes on Sands, expecting him to say something.

"Can I come in?" she asked finally and Sands cleared his throat before he nodded and sat up on the bed.

"I'll help you eat." She proposed as she placed her bag on a chair and walked over to the bed.

"I am not eating that -…"

"You're going to have to if you want them to help you." She cut him off as she placed a napkin at the neckline of his hospital gown and picked up a spoonful of the soup.

"And I thought I was free from your motherly instincts." He said with a smirk and she knew he was just teasing her.

"I can go." She said and he obediently opened his mouth for the soup. Cecilia chuckled and gave him the spoonful.

"I thought you weren't coming…" He started neutrally.

"I said I was going to come." Her tone was quiet and soft as she delivered another mouthful to his awaiting lips.

"I thought that hospitals-…" He tried to talk with the soup still in his mouth and some of it leaked from his lips. She wiped his mouth and he swallowed before continuing.

"Thanks…So, I had the feeling that you might hate hospitals judging from your past experience with them." He said and she visibly flinched, but of course he couldn't see that.

"And I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." She said and Sands shrugged.

"That's what I thought, but then I found these chocolates on my nightstand and I realized that no one else would bring me something like that." He said with amusement evident in his voice.

"You don't have to eat them…" she muttered offended.

"I know I don't. Thanks for not bringing me flowers. I can't eat those if I realize that I can't see." He said and his voice betrayed his worry about the final outcome of the surgery.

"Yeah…Come on." She coaxed and he took another spoonful of the semi cold soup.

"That's enough, doll. Stop or I'll puke on you." He scrunched up his nose, pushing the tray away along with her hand. She put the food away and removed the napkin from his neck. She went to move away, but his hand shot out and clasped hers tightly. Cecilia inhaled sharply at the movement and looked at him.

"How have you been, Ceci?" he asked and she swallowed.

"Fine…I had some work, but I'm okay. You…? I mean, are you okay?"

"Peachy." He said, his hand never releasing the hold on her wrist.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a mere whisper as he slowly tugged her closer to him.

"It does. Not like before, but… The damn pills make my stomach awful as well." He muttered as her hand cupped his cheek and her fingers gently caressed it. He smirked as he felt her touch and his hand left hers to travel up her arm to her shoulder and then to her neck. He cupped the back of her head as she made to move away.

"Kiss it to make it better?" he whispered with a pout and she found herself chuckling at his expression.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then his nose. He groaned and then tilted his head up towards her, his lips parting in anticipation. Cecilia looked down at his mouth as his hand started pulling her head down to him. Her eyes closed as her lips came in contact with his and her hand fisted around the covers of his bed. Sands' mouth moved under hers slowly at first and his hand found its way into her hair. He tilted his head to the side and his kiss got deeper, more demanding. A moan vibrated deep in his throat and his free hand moved eagerly towards her waist and then slid upwards to her clothed breast. Cecilia gasped as his tongue brushed her bottom lip and she pressed closer to him. He broke the kiss for air and he panted heavily as their foreheads touched.

"Cecilia…" he breathed before he buried his face in her neck and started placing scorching kisses there.

"Will you be here when they remove the bandages? I want to see you." He whispered urgently in her ear, not really thinking what his words might mean to her.

"I-I will. I'll try to be here." She stammered and he smiled against her skin.

"Promise?" he asked as he moved slightly back.

"I promise I'll try. Classes start next week." She said and he licked his lips.

"You'll try though right?" He persisted as he brushed his lips against hers again.

"I will." She nodded before he closed the distance between them again. He kissed her harder than before and he leaned up to her, pressing his chest against hers.

_Stop it…that's enough!_ His inner voice screamed at him but he ignored it. He had missed her lips and he was more than eager to see her. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity -…

_And only that._ The voice slyly said to him.

A deliberate cough caused Cecilia to freeze and she moved away from Sands' lips, much to his irritation.

"Evening." Stevens said as she looked between the two of them with tightly pursed lips that spoke of displeasure.

"Stevens, you're early." Sands said licking his lips while Cecilia moved back and went to get her bag.

"I finished earlier than I had planned. Got you some chicken to eat." She said as she walked inside and looked pointedly to Cecilia, her eyes icy.

"You did? You are a doll. All I have is soup." Sands said as he sat up, "Ceci? Where did you go, sugar?" he asked as he searched the bed with palms and fingers.

"I-I have to go." She said and Sands let his hands fall onto his lap.

"Oh, well, off you go then." He muttered sourly with a wave of his hand.

"I'll try to be here." Cecilia said and Sands shifted on the bed while Stevens took the food out of the bag she had been holding.

"Don't try too hard. It's fine." He said coolly and Cecilia was confused. Wasn't he begging her to be there a few minutes ago?

"Okay…Good night." She said before she left, her hand tightly holding her bag, her jaw tight.

**End of chapter 13**

**Edited: 7/2013**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Cecilia was staring open mouthed at the professor standing in front of her, her hands tightly holding onto a paper.

"But…I can't do this in such a short notice." She finally said and the older woman looked at her sharply.

"It's no short notice, Ms. Wilkinson. You have a day." Professor Sullivan said and Cecilia looked at the paper.

"No one informed me of that seminar." She complained.

"I am informing you now." The stern woman was firm as she turned to leave.

"But I can't leave the city!" Cecilia exclaimed suddenly standing up. Sullivan paused in the doorway and slowly turned to face her again.

"I thought you liked your job here, Ms. Wilkinson." She remarked and Cecilia nodded.

"Of course I do. A friend of mine had a very serious surgery and I have to-…"

"Tell me, Ms. Wilkinson, do you still want to be part of our program?" Sullivan asked and Cecilia closed her mouth.

"Yes."

"Then you'll accompany the students to Baltimore. Do not forget you're one of their favorite professors here. I have no better choice for this trip. Have a good day." Sullivan said before she walked out of the office, closing the door loudly behind her. Cecilia stared at the open door and sighed.

"Damn it!" she hissed as she collapsed in her chair. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. Nothing was going according to her plans.

She bit her lip and reached for the phone. She dialed Sands' number only to find it dead.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she opened her drawer and found Mathews' number. She dialed it and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" he answered swiftly and Cecilia shifted nervously in her seat.

"Um…Mr. Mathews?"

"Yes, that's me, Ms. Wilkinson." He said and she smiled.

"You knew it was me." She was surprised and the man chuckled.

"Of course I did. What can I do for you?" he asked her politely and she cleared her throat.

"I know that in two days they're removing Sands' bandages-…"

"I'm sorry, but why are you calling him with his last name?" he cut her off and she paused.

"I-I don't know…I guess I never had the opportunity to call him that. And I know he doesn't like his first name anyway." She said with a chuckle.

"You should try it. He might like it." Mathews said and she felt her face heating up.

"Maybe I will. Anyway, I juts called you to say that I can't be there. My superior asked me to go to a seminar with my students and I couldn't possibly say no." she sighed and Mathews remained silent for a moment.

"Okay, I'll let him know then if he asks about you, miss." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you…I'll try to contact him as soon as I am back. I am sorry." She murmured.

"I will. Have a nice day."

"You too." Cecilia said before she hung up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

Sands was tapping his fingers against his stomach as he waited in his room for the doctor to come. He heard footsteps approaching and he turned his head towards the upcoming figure.

"It's me." Stevens said as she entered and he groaned almost silently.

_Why isn't she here yet? She told me that she'd be here. The damned woman said she'd be here…_ He thought angrily.

"Can I bring you something?" He heard the seductive voice of his partner asking and he cleared his throat.

"No." he mumbled as he leaned back in the bed.

"Hey, people." Mathews said as he entered the room.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Sands said expectantly as if waiting to hear something from him.

"Sorry, traffic was terrible." Mathews said. Sands let his head turn away and sighed. Mathews bit the inside of his lip hard, contemplating on telling him, or not, that Cecilia was not going to come.

"Is there something you might want to say to me, Brucie?" Sands asked and Mathews scowled at the name he used. He hated it when someone called him that.

"No." He said at last and Sands' jaw tightened. What was the purpose of saying something that would aggravate him more?

Minutes later the doctor arrived, but Cecilia was nowhere to be seen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A week later…_

Cecilia was hurriedly walking through the entrance of the hospital. She stopped at the information desk and peered down at the woman sitting there.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me if a patient named Jeffery Sands is still here, miss?" she asked and the woman looked at some papers before she nodded.

"Yes. He's still here. He's leaving the hospital in half an hour, miss." The woman smiled and Cecilia's eyes widened.

"Can you tell me if he's okay? I mean…"

"I cannot help you with that, miss." The woman regrettably said. Cecilia nodded her thanks and headed for the elevator. She waited for it while biting hard on her lower lip.

"He'll be pissed." She muttered as she entered and pressed the button for the sixth floor. She rubbed her hands which were slightly cold as the elevator finally arrived at its destination. Taking a deep breath, she exited and started walking towards the direction of his room. When she was a few steps away from the door, she halted and swallowed hard. She took a dew steps more until she could peer into the room without showing herself. The door was half open and she could see Stevens walking around the room. The bed was empty and her eyes widened when he saw Sands' broad back. She blinked as he leaned down and picked a discarded shirt from the bed before he put it on.

_Did he just…do that on his own?_ She thought as she saw him moving around the room without much difficulty. His hands buckled his belt and then he placed his cell phone into a bag with jerky movements.

_Oh God…What if he can see…I can't go in there…I cannot enter that room._ She thought wildly while slowly shaking her head.

When he zipped the bag without the difficulty of finding the zipper she knew that he was seeing _something_. Cecilia bit her lip and made to step into the room, but again stopped when Stevens slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. The final thing that made her step back completely was when he saw him smirking as the woman's lips kissed his neck after pushing back his dark hair. Cecilia stumbled back, her foot knocking a chair over in the process. She gasped and that gasp caused Sands to look towards the half open the door. The smirk left his face as his eyes focused on something floating away. The only thing he saw through his blurry vision was a mass of wavy hair that made him freeze on the spot.

Cecilia took a turn in the hallway and hastily reached for the elevator. When she saw it was taking too long for it to come, she groaned and headed for the stairs, not looking back.

He was getting better. Her job was done. He needed her no more.

_Yes, but you need him._ A little voice said in her head as she descended down the stairs as quickly as she could. She couldn't deny that now, could she?

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 7/2013**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Three weeks later…_

"So…this is it for today. Please, if there are some of you interested in the essay I suggested let me know before you leave. The sooner I have the number of people interested, the sooner I can give you the deadlines for this." Cecilia said as she removed her glasses and smiled at her audience. She closed her book and notes and walked to the desk. She placed the book in her bag and flipped through her notes as the students stood up and gathered their things.

"Miss Wilkinson?" A female voice asked and Cecilia looked up smiled at one of her students.

"Leslie." She greeted as she leaned against her desk.

"You can put my name on that list." The girl said and Cecilia nodded as she wrote down her name.

"Um…is this going to help our grades at all?" The girl asked and Cecilia looked up at her cautiously.

"Um…maybe. If the result of your project is good I'll consider it when we have the final tests." Cecilia said and Leslie nodded.

"I see…Um…you said it will have to do with the 18nth century wars right?" The girl frowned.

"Yes…Including the French revolution." Cecilia nodded her head and placed the list on the desk for other students to fill in their name as they passed.

"Okay, thank you." Leslie smiled widely as she walked away.

Cecilia waited until the room was empty and then gathered her things to leave as well. It was her last three-hour lesson and she was quite exhausted from speaking for so many hours. Friday was her most full day of classes. She had four of them, all of them long to make her throat sore. She passed from her office to get her purse before she turned off the lights and headed for her house.

She took the bus, which surprisingly didn't have too many people, and soon she was walking across the street to her house.

She took out her keys and tiredly got in her building. The elevator soon brought her to her door and she unlocked it before she got inside and turned on the lights. She let out a sigh and dropped everything she was holding on the floor before she turned and closed the door.

"Thank God, you're finally here. I thought you'd never come. For a moment there I thought I broke into the wrong house." A voice said from behind her and she jumped. A little yelp escaped her mouth when she saw Sands sitting on her couch with a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"What…what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" She asked when she had finally found her voice and gotten over her initial shock. She hadn't heard from him for nearly a month and he was bold enough to break into her house?

"I just wanted to see how you'd react if you saw me here." He said causally as his brown eyes settled on her face. Cecilia swallowed hard at the knowledge that he could actually _see_ her and _judge_ her. Before she didn't have that problem. Before he didn't know how she looked and she was free to let every expression pass over her face. Now, she didn't have that advantage.

"How did you get in here?" she asked as she picked up her things and placed them on a chair, trying to avoid his following eyes.

"Well, I am going to keep that a secret." He said with a sardonic smirk.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Cecilia looked at him and slowly nodded.

"How are you?" she asked and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I can see. Well…I have to wear these damn contacts, but I can see." He said as he let his eyes move over her openly.

"That's good." She whispered uneasily and he noticed.

"Am I making you nervous, doll? Hmm?" he asked as he stood up and approached her.

"Yes." She stated and he chuckled.

"Of course I am. _Good._" He almost spat the last word out and she frowned at his tone.

"Have you got a problem with me? One that I am not aware of?" she asked and he stared at her.

"Have I? You tell me." He said in a cool voice.

Cecilia sighed and lowered her head.

"Why did you come here?" she asked and he pursed his lips in thought.

"I was curious."

"Curious about what?"

"About why did you fuck me over and didn't come." He hissed and she looked up at him startled.

"I couldn't come. Didn't Mathews tell you?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You told Mathews that you couldn't come? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he almost barked.

"I couldn't reach you. Your phone was dead and he was the only one I could reach." She said defensively.

"Nobody told me anything. And since when do you talk with Mathews on the phone?" he hissed and she could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I haven't talked to him since then. Besides, you're in no position to tell me with whom I can talk. You already have Stevens at your feet and at other parts of your anatomy." She said and he glared at her.

"Well, maybe because she was there when I wanted someone!" he spat and she stared at him openmouthed.

"You know I wanted to be there. I couldn't. And I did come when I was able to do so." She said loudly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you come into the room? I saw you when you left." He said calmly and she fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know." She muttered as looked at her feet.

"You chickened out." It was a statement and not a question.

"Maybe…" She murmured, lowering her eyes when he watched her closely.

"Why? Because of Stevens? I admit that she's quite the hot number, but-…"

"Will you stop it?" she cut him off before he could continue pointing out his partner's virtues. Sands stopped and gazed at her with barely contained amusement.

"You can go now. You saw me, you satisfied your curiosity, but I am tired and this is my house." She said staring up at him since he was slightly taller than her.

"Aren't you going to invite me for dinner then?" he asked and she looked at him bewildered.

"What?"

"I think I'll just sit here while you change. What are you making?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch again, watching with glee as her wide green eyes went even larger.

"Okay. Okay, enough with your jokes. Is there a particular reason that you want to stay here for?" she asked and he bit his tongue in order not to answer her in the way he wanted.

"I thought we were friends. Friends with benefits as one might say. It's been a long time. It's a nice opportunity to re-warm our friendship." He said as he stretched lazily on her couch. Cecilia watched him with her mouth agape, not knowing how to react, not understanding the motives behind his visit. He couldn't….No, he didn't feel that. _No._

"Fine. You can stay for dinner. Bloody blackmailer." She muttered as she passed by him and entered her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"What is he doing here? I was well on my way on forgetting about him when he suddenly decides to break into my house!" she hissed as she jerkily removed her clothes and threw them behind her.

"Wow, sugar. Careful with where you throw these." Sands said from behind her as he held up her skirt. Cecilia yelped and grabbed a towel to cover herself.

"What are you doing in here?" she almost squeaked, causing him to chuckle hoarsely.

"Calm down, Ceci. You'll wake the neighbors." He said as he continued to chuckle at her expense.

"I can't believe you." She muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

"I know. Now…" he started as he let her skirt fall on the floor and removed his jacket, "Get in that shower." He murmured as he unbuttoned his shirt, watching her closely.

"Sands…" she started as she shook her head.

"You broke your promise, doll. You have to pay the price." He said grinning as he snatched the towel from her body and threw it away. His hand reached for her and soon he had her trapped in his arms. His mouth was quick to silence her protests and she melted into him for a few moments before she pushed him back, shaking her head.

"No." she whispered and he looked at her, his breathing labored.

"Why not?" He asked as he followed her backward footsteps with his own.

"You know why." She shook her head and he frowned.

"No, I don't. You didn't seem to mind before." He said angrily.

"Because now I know you. And I am not like you. I don't do this for fun. You should know that by now." She said and he bit the inside of his mouth.

"And you should know that I ever do anything I don't want." He muttered as he pulled her to him again and kissed her lips once more. Cecilia gasped, but didn't have the will to push him back again. She simply sagged against him.

_What the hell? I am already lost anyway_. She thought as she felt his hands on her back, fumbling with the rest of her clothing. His mouth deepened the kiss and his tongue brushed over her lips as his hands trailed down her sides to clutch at her hips. With a groan, he pressed her against him and picked her up from the floor. Cecilia broke the kiss to breathe and clutch onto his shoulders for support as he maneuvered them into the shower. She didn't even realize how his pants had disappeared as he pressed her against the tiled wall of the shower.

_Just get this over with. She won't bug your brain again after this._ Sands thought as he slid his mouth to her neck and sucked gently. Her hands were on his back and he moaned as he captured her lips again with urgency. His hand reached over and turned on the warm water, letting it fall on them as he kissed her. He tilted his head slightly and she looked at him confused.

"My eyes." He explained shortly out of breath before he gripped her legs tightly, curled them around his waist and thrust up into her without warning, his mouth biting sharply down at her shoulder as he slid into her. She gasped and arched up into him as he soothed the bite with a kiss.

"Sorry, babe." He breathed as he kissed the mark again and started moving, holding onto her for dear life as he did so. Hips collided with hips, flesh rubbed up against flesh, teeth clashed and fingers caused scratches that would linger for a few days, but neither seemed to care.

When they were done no one was in need of food. The bed was large enough to fit the both of them, but when Cecilia woke up the next morning he was gone without a word and the bed next to her was cold and empty.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading!**

**Edited: 7/2013**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Cecilia was soaked to the bone as she entered her building and waited for the elevator. She looked down at herself and groaned.

"Damn rain…Jesus…" she muttered as she got in and took her keys out of her pocket. The elevator stopped and she lazily got out. She walked to her door and was ready to put the key into the lock when she realized with horror and shock that the door was already open. She froze and swallowed hard. Tentatively, she pushed the door completely open and took a few steps inside her apartment. She reached with her hand and turned on the lights, holding her breath as she did so.

The living room was a mess and all her things were scattered to the floor.

"Oh my…" she whispered as she looked around. She reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone. She called the police and was careful not to touch anything. When the police was informed, she decided to call Mathews since she knew this might have something to do with Sands.

"Hello?" he answered almost immediately.

"Good evening, Mr. Mathews. I am-…"

"Miss Wilkinson, good evening." He recognized her at once and she was relieved.

"Not a so good evening for me. Someone broke into my house. I called the police and they're on their way, but I thought…"

"You did well to call me. Does Sands know-…"

"No! I mean he doesn't. I didn't call him. I didn't want to." She said quickly and Mathews frowned.

"Oh…it might be wise to inform him." He encouraged calmly and she sighed.

"I don't know. Do whatever you think is better." She said as the police arrived and she nodded at them.

"Alright. I'll come over as soon as I can. I am on my way." He said before he hung up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The phone rung as it rested on the nightstand and Sands broke away from Christa's lips to groan in frustration.

"You better answer that. It's been ringing for the last fifteen minutes." She breathed from beneath him, her chest heaving and her hips stilling. He briefly buried his face in the pillow next to her head before he reached over and grabbed the phone, pausing in his movements above her. He rolled away with an irritated growl and answered the call.

"What?!" he snapped as Christa covered her chest with the sheet.

"It's me." Mathews said and Sands rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he hissed, looking sideways at Christa's flushed face.

"I'm on my way to Cecilia's house." Mathews said and Sands eyes narrowed into slits.

"What!?" he barked, startling Christa who gazed at him suspiciously.

"Someone broke into her house. It might have something to do with Mexico. I called you to let you know." Mathews explained quickly.

"Wow, thanks!" He muttered sarcastically, angered by the fact that she called Mathews instead of him.

"Hey, calm down. She obviously has a reason that she didn't call you. Did you do anything to her?" Mathews asked suspiciously.

"Me? Why should I have done something? Maybe she likes you more, my friend." Sands said through gritted teeth.

"Quit the bullshit. You did something and you know it. Are you going to come?" Mathews asked and Sands sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"I don't know….I was…busy." He said and Christa rolled her eyes at him in irritation.

"Ah, I see. You'll never change. I'm hanging up." Mathews said shortly before the line went out. Sands shut his phone and threw it on the nightstand again. He rubbed his temples and looked at Christa who was staring with narrowed eyes at the ceiling.

"I have to go, doll. I 'm sorry." He muttered without a second glance at her as he put on his clothes quickly.

"No, that's fine. I don't like it when men call someone else's name when they're in bed with me anyway." She snapped as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Sands froze in buckling his belt and stared at her back with wide eyes.

_Oh shit, shit, shit_! He thought as he remembered what he had whispered, or better _moaned_, in her ear a few moments ago.

"See you." He murmured hoarsely before he grabbed his phone and walked out of her bedroom and her house with quick, but steady footsteps.

"Yeah…sure, Jeffrey." She whispered with a scowl as she was left alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia was standing in the doorway of her house with Mathews, watching as the police investigated the place.

"They didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Well, except the chaos they created." Mathews said to her and she nodded, her brow creased in worry.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered gratefully and he patted her arm.

"No worries. No money's missing either."

"Then what did they want?" she asked and Mathews shrugged.

"They wanted to find me, doll." Sands said as he got out of the elevator and walked towards them. Cecilia turned to look at him and sighed as she turned to look at Mathews who looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Are you sure?" Mathews asked and Sands peered into the house as he came to stand behind Cecilia. Cecilia watched him and could barely keep the scowl out of her expression. His hair was slightly disheveled and his shirt was buttoned up wrong.

"Pretty sure. Someone knows you helped me and they want to know why you got into their business." He muttered as he looked at the chaotic living room.

"Why?" she asked him, ignoring his attire and he smirked at her.

"They weren't finished with me maybe…Maybe I was supposed to be dead." He answered and Cecilia sighed.

"Oh God…what have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

"Oh don't be like that. It's not that big a deal. It's me they might want. So, calm down." Sands snapped as he placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed it gently. Cecilia flinched and pushed his hand away from her.

"Don't." she warned and he raised his hands up in surrender, a nervous grin on his lips.

"Sorry, sugar. How about I do some checking myself, huh?" he smirked cockily as he passed by her and entered the house. Cecilia watched as he walked in before she turned to Mathews.

"You think I can go to the bathroom?" she asked and he nodded with a smile. She nodded back and carefully walked into her living room before she headed for the bathroom. She grabbed a dress that was on the hall and entered the bathroom to change her soaked clothes. She put her soaked clothes in the laundry basket and put on the clean dress. She combed her hair and washed her face before she decided to exit the room. She collided with Sands who smirked down at her.

"Can I pass?" she asked, but he stayed in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked quietly as he cornered her to the bathroom door.

"I didn't think you'd care. Seeing as you saw it fit to leave before we had the chance to speak." She said and his eyes stared into her own before he grinned.

"Does this means that I am welcome again in your bathroom _and_ your fluffy bed, Ceci?" He asked as his voice got rather low and almost…needy.

"What? I-I don't… I don't believe you! You're always twisting everything I say to your benefit!" she almost cried at him, but he was quick enough to cover her moth with his warm hand.

"Hush now, doll. Mathews is still out there." He said ignoring the fact that his fingers were tingling from where he was touching her soft skin.

"What about the officers?" Her question was muffled by his palm.

"The officers are gone. You have to go and sign some papers tomorrow and that's it. Since no one robbed you there is almost no crime." He said as he reluctantly let go of her mouth.

"Oh…I'll have to fix my things then. I can't go to bed with the house in this state." She mumbled as she made to walked away, but once again he stood in her way.

"Sands…" she whispered.

"I'll stay here tonight." He murmured and with a hard, openmouthed kiss on her lips he pushed away from her and headed for the living room in his usual swagger. Cecilia blinked and then she started picking up clothes and books, thinking of how strange and bipolar that man was.

Two hours later, she had finished with the house while Sands was sitting in the couch fumbling with his cell.

"Thank you for helping." She muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome, darling." He said cheerily and she closed her eyes at the pet name.

"I am sorry if Mathews interrupted your um…meeting." She said, not looking at him as she placed a few books on her desk.

"Whatever do you mean, Ceci? What meeting? I was asleep, doll." He said with a quick smirk.

"Oh really? Then you must have had a good dream. A _very _real dream." She said while staring at his neck.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"I'm not an idiot, _Jeffrey_. I can see your neck and shirt." She snapped and he was surprised at her tone and at the use of his first name.

"Neck?" he muttered as he stood up and walked to the mirror. He looked up and he saw what she was talking about. His shirt was a mess and his neck a combination of purple and red from Christa's bites and kisses.

"Oh." He muttered as he looked at the marks Christa had left upon his skin.

_Fuck!_ He cursed silently as he watched Cecilia shaking her head.

"Looks like she was quicker and claimed me first." He joked and she glared at him.

"That's good." She snapped as she opened the window and collapsed in a chair. Sands walked over to her and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"I'll put some men to guard your house. I'll sleep here tonight. Alright?" he said softly as he placed his hand upon her knee and stroked it in circles.

"Fine." She whispered as she slightly flinched from his touch.

"Are you afraid?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Of what?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

_Of you…Mainly. _She thought.

"I don't know." She said instead. He narrowed his eyes in confusion before he placed both of his hands on her knees and slid his body towards her. His fingers slipped underneath her dress and caressed her skin while his mouth brushed the shell of her ear.

"You're cold." He muttered as he got even closer to her.

"It's the window."

"So? Close it."

"You smoked in here." She said and he chuckled breathily into her ear.

"You know…I have more skin that asks to be claimed besides my neck. What do you say?" he breathed while grinning widely. Cecilia turned her head and their noses bumped.

"You're a jerk." She hissed and his grin widened even more.

"I love it when you call me names. You should do that more often. I don't know…It gives me the butterflies." He said as he kissed her jaw.

"Sands!" she muttered as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and smiled at her.

"You need to relax, sugar. I am not your enemy." He whispered huskily and she blinked.

"I know that." She said and he bit his lip as he cocked his head to the side.

"Then why so guarded? Hmm? Jealous?" he asked and she closed her eyes.

"What if I am?" she asked in a whisper as his mouth brushed hers.

"Then that's good. Another thing that turns me on." He muttered before he covered her mouth with his and placed her bare legs around his hips as he kneeled between her thighs. Her arms slid around his neck and she hesitantly returned the kiss. He groaned and tightened his hold on her legs as his mouth pressed roughly against her lips. He pulled her forward and her lower body pressed against his stomach before he stood up and brought her with him. He adjusted his hold on her and led them to the bedroom. He fell with her on the bed and broke the kiss for air before his mouth attacked her neck, sucking her skin softly, but hard enough to leave dark red marks.

"Ow! I have a class tomorrow!" she squeaked and he laughed as he soothed the mark with his tongue.

"Good." He breathed before he dipped his head lower and trailed his kisses down her collarbone. He tugged at the dress and he kissed her shoulder.

When he felt her hand on his wandering one he looked up at her. She shook her head and patted her stomach before he got it.

"Oh. That. Too bad. Why didn't you tell me sooner that it's the forbidden days?" he mumbled, his skin warm from their kisses.

"Sorry. I-I'll go change. You can sleep here." She offered and he looked at her intently up and down before he nodded.

"You've got it, sugar. Hurry back." He said as he took off his shoes and jacket before he removed his shirt. He slid under the covers while she changed into her pajamas.

"You're wearing that? No, no, doll. I'll pick something." He laughed when he saw the flowery pajamas she was holding. Cecilia blinked as he walked over to her closet and picked out a silky pink night dress.

"There. At least I can see some skin." He winked.

"I'll freeze in this!" she hissed and he shrugged.

"Not if you do what I tell you." He said as he got on the bed again and waited. Cecilia huffed and put on the nightdress before she disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back she was rubbing her hands.

"Pervert." She accused as she got under the covers. Sands laughed and turned her on her side before he molded his body behind hers. His hand disappeared under her clothing once again and he pressed his hips close to her backside.

"Witch." He hissed back as he buried his face in her neck and his hand traveled up her breast. His lips kissed the side of her face before he sighed in her ear.

"Aren't we warm?" he mumbled as his hand settled on her left breast, squeezing softly.

"You're groping me." She stated.

"Hmm. So?"

"I can't sleep like that." She said as she wiggled in his grasp.

"How about this?" he asked softly as his hand left her breast and settled on her bare stomach that hurt.

"Better." She let a smile light up her face and he smirked before he closed his eyes.

"See? I am not one. Pervert that is." He mumbled as he slowly fell asleep next to her, his hand resting securely on her belly.

_I'll just do this for tonight._ He thought before sleep overtook him.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading!**

**Edited: 7/2013**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Cecilia woke up before daylight and tried to stretch on the bed. She frowned in confusion when she felt a weight on her chest and she slowly opened her eyes. Groggily, she looked down at her chest only to see Sands sleeping there. A few snores escaped his slightly parted mouth and her eyes widened when she remembered what had happened the previous night. She let her hands hover over his back for a few seconds before she let her hands fall limply on the bedcovers. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Just forget it. He'll never be yours and you know it. Why do I always have to like jerks?_ She thought as she gazed at the darkness of the room.

_Aren't regular guys enough for me?_

_You haven't liked any regular men._

_True._ She agreed with her inner voice as she looked at Sands' face only to find him staring at her with his eyes wide open. The brown in them made her wonder what his eyes looked like before…

"Oh." She stated, but he continued looking at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously and she gaped at him.

"What?" She was baffled.

"Why are you staring at the ceiling with such…adoration?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

_Oh great. Now I'm jealous of the goddamn ceiling too_. He thought sarcastically.

"I was thinking." She answered and he scowled.

"Of whom?"

"Why does it have to be a who?" she asked and he plopped his head right back on her chest again with a huff.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said but he only squirmed a bit before he stayed still again.

"Sands!" She cried miserably.

"It's Jeff." He muttered and she looked at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"You can call me Jeff." He repeated and grimaced right after he said the words.

_I hate that name, I hate that name!_ _I. Hate. That. Name._ He thought.

_You didn't when she called you that yesterday._

_Shut up!_

"Okay. May I please get up? And you were drooling all over my chest." She said, but he only smirked.

"I was having a good dream." He said cheekily and she glared at him.

"I can only imagine who you were dreaming of." She muttered as she pushed him back and he rolled away from her with ease. He watched her as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom with a grin on his face. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"No, you can't." He whispered as the bathroom door closed.

When she came back from the bathroom she found him at the same place she had left him; the bed. She tied the robe she had put on securely around her waist before she headed for the bed again.

"I though you'd be gone." She said as she walked over to him and sat on the mattress.

"Why would I do that? Besides, it's too early." He said as he looked at her lazily. Cecilia blinked before she lay down again and turned her back to him. It wasn't long before she felt his hands on her person again. She squirmed in his grip, but he only chuckled in amusement.

"Stop that, doll. I thought all women liked cuddling." He whispered in her ear before he buried his face in her neck.

"You're not cuddling, you're groping." She twisted her body and he laughed as he slid one of his legs between hers.

"You like that too." He muttered as he stroked her stomach before he slid his hand down her side to her thigh which he gripped tightly.

"What you want from me?" she asked quietly and he paused. He blinked and moved slightly back from her neck.

"What does that mean?" he asked and she sighed.

"It means what it means. What do you want from me?" she asked again as she turned to look at him.

"Is this were I'm supposed to confess my undying love for you, Ceci?" he asked with exasperation.

"No. I just asked one simple question. And you don't have to be so sarcastic all the time." She snapped as she slapped his hand away from her leg.

"What do you want from me?" he asked her and she stared at him for a long time before she looked away.

"Nothing. I would want nothing if you hadn't done this."

"What did I do?" he asked harshly.

"You've been coming and going into my life like I'm a bloody train!" she snapped defensively and he gritted his teeth, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Fine, I'll go." He snapped as he pushed away from her and threw the covers away.

"I don't want you to go." She said quietly and he froze. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry and turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked equally softly.

"I said I don't want you to go. I just need to know why you're doing this." She said not looking up at him. Sands blinked and his shoulders slumped.

"I don't know, sugar." He whispered as he sat back down on the bed.

_Liar._ He thought.

"I'm sure I don't hate you though." He joked as he smirked at her. Cecilia didn't return the smile and the smirk died on his lips. He slid up the bed and pulled her close to him.

"I meant that." He muttered as he caressed her lips with his finger and brushed his mouth over her forehead.

"Sure you did." She mumbled and he growled before he captured her mouth in a scorching kiss. His cell phone started ringing, but he only kissed her harder as he pushed her down on the bed and covered her body with his.

"Your-.." she said between kisses, but he just shook his head.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He muttered huskily before he attacked her mouth again, smothering her protests.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia was drinking her coffee in the kitchen when Sands got out of the bathroom and entered the room. She looked up and he winked.

"Thanks for the shower, doll." He said as he sat down and took a sip from the cup that Cecilia had placed on the table. His wet hair clung to his face and he wore the same clothes he had been wearing the previous night.

"I have to leave. I have to be in the office in an hour." He said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay." She said softly as she looked into her cup.

"Want me to give you a ride to your work?" he offered as he pushed back his hair.

"No, I called a taxi a few minutes ago." She said while softly shaking her head.

"I can drive you." He insisted.

"It's fine." She said and he briefly narrowed his eyes at her before he shrugged.

"Whatever." He muttered as he took a last sip and then he stood up. He placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys before he paused to look at her.

"If you need anything-…"

"I'll be fine." She cut him off and he cleared his throat as he nodded tersely.

"Good. Bye then." He muttered gruffly before he turned and left her apartment with steady footsteps.

"Bye." Cecilia whispered before she literally threw her cup in the sink and exited the kitchen to get ready, her hands trembling as she did so.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. **

**Edited: 7/2013**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Cecilia was closing the door to her office when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw one of her co-workers approaching her.

"Wait up!" Vanessa called and Cecilia chuckled. Vanessa had been a friend to her for three years, but unlike Cecilia she was much busier. And not just with work.

"Hello." She greeted as Vanessa and a man who was with her came to stand in front of her.

"Are you done?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes…Why?" Cecilia regarded her with narrowed eyes.

"I just-…Oh... Let me introduce you. Cecilia, this is Daniel, a close friend of mine. Daniel, this is Cecilia. She teaches history here." Vanessa said and Cecilia held out her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Cecilia." Daniel nodded his head with a polite smile which Cecilia returned.

"We were just going out for some dinner and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us." Vanessa asked, but Cecilia hesitated.

"Um…it's a bit late. I'm not dressed-…" she waved her hands towards her attire, but they were having none of it.

"Nonsense. You look fine. I noticed you look too glum lately. Time to change that. Come on." Vanessa said as she took her hand and half dragged her down the corridor.

"Alright." Cecilia sighed and Daniel chuckled as they headed for the exit.

Soon they got inside Daniel's car and Cecilia nervously looked at them.

"So, where are we going?" she tried to smile with ease and Vanessa turned her head towards her.

"I found this wonderful restaurant the other day. The food is great and of course it has soft music." Vanessa said smiling.

"Piano." Daniel spoke up and Cecilia nodded.

"Wow…great." She whispered as she took a look at her watch. She turned her gaze outside the car and stole a glance backwards before she looked ahead again.

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of the restaurant and soon they were being seated at a table. Cecilia looked around and smiled.

"It's nice." She said warmly as she curiously looked at the cozy place.

"Of course it is." Vanessa rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she started flipping through the menu.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, Daniel, what do you do?" Cecilia asked and Daniel smiled.

"I don't mind at all. I'm an advertiser." He shrugged and Vanessa laughed.

"He doesn't look like one, does he?" She winked and Cecilia chuckled.

"I think it must be nice." Cecilia commented as she looked down at her own menu.

"It's not. Too much competition." He again shrugged casually.

"Competition is good." Vanessa chipped in.

"Oh? You think?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course! It makes you better. You can improve through it." Vanessa said and Cecilia nodded.

"I agree." She said as she took a sip of water from her long glass.

Just when the waiter was taking their orders her eyes caught a glimpse of something, or better someone, sitting just across from her. Her eyes widened and her hands started sweating when she saw Sands there. He was looking directly at her, his eyes dark and mischievous. She narrowed her eyes at him and he looked like he was trying hard to restrain the urge to chuckle as he pointed forward with his eyes. Cecilia's eyes moved towards the direction he had pointed to and she paused when she saw that he was not alone.

_Of course._

A woman was sitting across him with long auburn hair and clad in a tight black dress.

"Cecilia?" Vanessa asked for the second time.

"Yes?" Cecilia answered as she took her eyes away from the still smirking agent.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked as Daniel looked at Cecilia with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I have to go to the bathroom." She said quickly as she stood up and headed for the restrooms.

"What's wrong with her?" Daniel asked while he looked at Cecilia's retreating form.

"I've no idea." Vanessa muttered as she stared at her friend with puzzlement.

Cecilia entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She looked a mess. Too flushed and too pale…Was that even possible?

She turned on the water and washed her hands and face.

_No make up. Good thing I didn't put any this morning._ She thought as she splashed her face with cool water.

"What the hell is he doing here? Is he following me? No, that's crazy. It's just a coincidence." She muttered as she dried her hands and face with paper. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail before she cleared her throat and exited the bathroom, feeling as the sweat started drying on her neck. She returned to her seat and smiled, not daring to look towards Sands' direction again.

"I'm sorry. I was really hot." She apologized and Daniel smiled.

"No problem."

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem flushed and ready to burst." Vanessa said and Daniel kicked her from under the table, causing her to yelp out loud. He glared at her and she pouted.

"I am fine. I'll be fine. Too many hours teaching." Cecilia explained as their food arrived. The three ate peacefully with Vanessa and Daniel talking the most, while Cecilia stayed focused on her food.

"Cecilia?" Daniel grabbed her attention, frowning as he did so.

"Yes?" She replied guiltily as she looked up from her food.

"Do you?" Daniel asked.

"Do I what? I'm sorry. I was far away." She gazed around with a nervous smile as she placed another bite of lasagna in her mouth. Her eyes dared to look across from her again and she found out with surprise that Sands _was_ staring at her as she ate while the woman he was with was talking to him.

"Do you have someone?" Daniel repeated his question.

"Um…no. I mean, maybe." Cecilia answered as she tore her eyes away from Sands.

"What does that mean?" Vanessa asked chuckling.

"It means that I'm not sure." Cecilia said with a shrug as she took a sip from her wine.

"Smart answer." Vanessa said as she wiped her mouth. Cecilia returned to her food again and Daniel smirked at Vanessa.

"How about a dance?" he asked and Vanessa laughed.

"Sure. Just don't step on my toes like the last time." She said as she took his hand and they joined the rest of the couples dancing in the center of the restaurant. Cecilia sighed and pushed her plate away before she let her eyes wander at Vanessa and Daniel. Vanessa smiled at her and Cecilia waved before she leaned back in her chair.

Sands took a sip from his drink, his eyes still on Cecilia.

"Jeff? Are you even listening to me?" the woman said to him and he groaned inwardly.

"Unfortunately I do, Alex." He muttered as he offered her a brief smirk.

"You asked me to come here with you." She said or better hissed at him.

"That's because I had to have someone with me or I'd look like an idiot. I told you this is business." He said and she crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest.

"Fine. May in ask what _that_ side of the restaurant has that ours doesn't? Your eyes have been glued there from the moment we came here." Alex said and he grinned.

"There's my job." He said as he pointed at Cecilia who was currently looking away from him.

"That girl?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm."

"But -…"

"No more questions, doll. Just eat your food." Sands muttered as he took out his cigarettes.

"You can't smoke in here!" Alex hissed as she grabbed her fork.

"Yes, I can." He said with a wink as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lighted it. Alex groaned and shook her head as he returned his attention to Cecilia who was…not in her seat.

"Shit!" he cursed as he started to get up. He paused when he saw her with the man from her table.

_She's dancing?_ He thought as he sat back and watched with narrowed eyes as the man placed his hands on her waist.

"Where's a gun when you need one?" he muttered and Alex snorted.

"You have one in your pants. I felt it before." She said and he smirked at her.

"That you did." He replied haughtily and she chuckled as his eyes refocused on his target; Cecilia. He watched as the man leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Cecilia chuckled and Sands' jaw tensed as he looked at her. He took a drag from his cigarette before he stood up and started walking towards them.

"Jeff!" Alex hissed but he kept walking.

"Sorry, buddy." Sands said as he placed his hand on Cecilia's lower back and used the other one to tug her away from Daniel.

"Sands!" Cecilia hissed as she was being pulled to his chest.

"Old loves. You understand." Sands smirked at Daniel who looked perplexed as he moved back and nodded once, his eyes guarded. Sands looked down at Cecilia who glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her closer and slowly started moving with the soft music.

"Well, I'm dancing, sugar." He said chuckling as he used one hand to push back a stray lock of hair that had gotten free from her ponytail.

"No, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a case." He said as he pecked her nose, causing her to blush slightly.

"What case? The redhead?" she asked before she could stop. Sands cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Hmmm…not exactly." He whispered as he pushed back his hair, combing his long fingers through the dark strands.

"Tell me this was a coincidence." She muttered as she rested her forehead briefly on his shoulder.

"It wasn't. My case is in this room." He said seriously.

"Then what are you doing dancing with me, Jeffrey?" she asked and he had to bit his tongue from groaning at the sound of his name rolling from her lips.

"You're the case, Ceci." He said and she gaped at him.

"What?" she eyed him incredulously.

"I was assigned to look after you, sugarbutt. The agency is afraid that the cartel is not done with us." He said lowly in her ear.

"Oh, great." She whispered as she clutched his shoulders tightly.

"You tell me. I have to baby-sit." He meant it as a joke, but she moved back to glare at him offended.

"Baby-sit? You're not even doing it right! Your assignment also requires dates with redheads?" she hissed and he laughed as he tightened his hold on her, pulling her disturbingly closer.

"Of course. How else am I going to cover myself?" He murmured as he brushed his lips over her forehead once before he moved back and winked at her.

"I hate you. You know that?" she mumbled as she slumped against him.

"Hmm…you can show it to me too. Numerously." He said in her ear and she groaned before she pushed him back.

"I have to go." She stated, but he caught her wrist in a tight grip.

"Good, me too." He said grinning and she sighed heavily.

"Go get your things. I'll give you a ride home." He said as he lightly pushed her towards her table. Cecilia glared at him, but did as she was told. She still valued her life after all.

"Cecilia? Who's that man?" Vanessa asked with a smile towards Sands.

"He's…a friend. Sort of." She answered as she took her bag from the table.

"He doesn't seem too friendly to me." Daniel said with a look of uncertainty.

"I apologize about before." Cecilia said to him as she smiled.

"No problem." Daniel said with a smile of his own and Sands tapped his foot impatiently.

"Nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow, Van." Cecilia called before she walked away. Sands grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, but not before he stopped at his table. He grabbed his phone and cigarettes before he placed some money on the tablecloth.

"Find a taxi." He said to Alex who was staring dumbfounded at the scene in front of her.

"But, Jeff-…"

"Get a taxi, Alex." He hissed with narrowed eyes before he took Cecilia's hand once more and exited the restaurant. They got out in the parking lot and Cecilia glared at him.

"So, you treat all women like that?" she asked and he snorted.

"Like what?" He muttered nonchalantly as he unlocked car door and held it open for her.

"Like they're not worthy of your time." She muttered and he sighed tiredly.

"Get in the car, sugar." He muttered, but she just looked at him, not moving an inch.

"I said get in." he hissed and she reluctantly moved towards his car. He shut the door and got in next to her before he drove away from the parking lot. Cecilia refused to look at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What now? You're giving me the silent treatment, huh?" He snorted and she shrugged.

"I wanted to call, doll. I just couldn't. You didn't call either." He said after a while.

"I couldn't either." She snapped back.

"Really?" His smirk was rather bitter.

"Yes, really. I don't believe anything you say either." She said and he bit his bottom lip before he turned to look at her.

"Great." He remarked sarcastically.

"So, what now? You'll be breathing down my neck all the time?" she asked.

"You know you love it." He said with a wide grin.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, sugar."

"No, I don't-…Where are you going?" she asked as she saw him take a turn on a deserted road. He stopped the car and turned to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he asked her and she stared at him.

"Me? It's you who's being difficult!" she said pointing a finger at him. He caught her hand and used the grip on it to haul her over to him. She found herself straddling his lap and she gasped.

"Sands-…"

"My name. Say it." he muttered as he tugged at her jacket with impatient hands.

"You said you'd take me home." She said as he threw her jacket away and hitched up her skirt while she squirmed, trying to get away.

"I will. I just thought that you needed a reminder." He mumbled as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her down to his lips. Cecilia meant to move back but he kept her firmly there while his free hand stroked her thigh.

"Reminder of what?" She breathed when he released her lips to kiss her neck.

"Of me." He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hips down towards him. He groaned and leaned up to kiss her again while she tangled he hands in his hair.

"You're unbelievable." She breathed against his lips.

"Tell me something I don't know." He husked in her ear. A loud horn broke their moment and Cecilia yelped as she moved back from him.

"Get a room, people!" The driver of the passing by car called and Sands chuckled while Cecilia hid her face in her hands.

"I guess we better finish this at your fluffy bed…or bathroom." He teased as he turned the car around and drove away, chuckling all the way while she slumped in her seat in embarrassment.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Sands stopped the car one block away from Cecilia's apartment after doing circles around it for twenty minutes. Cecilia looked outside and then at Sands questionably.

"We have to walk?" she asked and he snorted as he removed the key from the engine.

"Yes, Miss Lazy Legs. We have to walk. You must al least be glad I finally found a place to park." He said as he opened his door and walked out of the car. Cecilia sighed and opened her door as she joined him on the sidewalk. He locked the car and motioned her to follow him. Soon they were walking side by side along the street. Silence dominated their moments and the awkwardness was palpable between them. Cecilia pushed some hair away from her face and turned to look at one of the shops. The streets were dark and only the sound of their footsteps could be heard.

"So…" Sands started and she looked at him.

"Who was that guy?" He asked nonchalantly as he inspected his car keys.

"What guy?" She muttered sulkily and he rolled his eyes in irritation.

"The guy you were dancing with cheek to cheek."

"I wasn't dancing with anyone cheek to cheek." She defended herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright! Who was he?" He was frustrated by then.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She informed him with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, who was that chick then?" he acquired with a grin and she glared at him which caused him to laugh when he noticed.

"She doesn't go for jerks." She replied and again he snorted with a wide grin.

"Why not? You do!" He breathed in her ear as his hand swept some of her hair away from her neck.

"I know…I'm a magnet for them." She muttered as she moved back before his fingers came in contact with her skin. Sands' hand froze in midair as she did so and then he dropped it to his side and with a bite of his lip. He looked straight ahead again and remained silent; something that surprised her. She would have expected another nasty remark, but he just remained silent.

They turned a corner and that was when Sands heard foreign foot steps approaching them. He slowed down his pace as he carefully took hold of the small gun he had hidden in his pocket and he was ready to reach for Cecilia's arm when a loud gunshot broke through the dead silence. Cecilia's cry rang in his ears and the shocking image of her body falling on the cold sidewalk met his vision as he turned to her. He tore his eyes from her writhing form and looked behind, his hand already outstretched before he fired the gun. The man who was standing a few feet away from them fell down, clutching his leg as he did so before he stopped moving. Sands' breath quickened as he kneeled down next to Cecilia and touched her hand.

"Where?" Was the only thing he asked and she squeezed her eyes shut before she spoke.

"My arm…" She sputtered as she looked away from the blood running down her skin, soaking her shirt. Sands removed his jacket and pressed it against the gash on her arm before he grabbed his cell.

"Fuck." He hissed as he dialed, applying pressure on her arm as he did so.

"Is he…Who?" Cecilia asked in a shaky voice, but he only shushed her.

"Mathews? I'm one block away from Cecilia's apartment. Get some men and come here. We had a visitor." He said before he shut the phone and looked at her.

"Hold that. Do _not_ remove it." He ordered and she nodded fearfully as she leaned against the wall. Sands stood up and walked over to the man lying on the ground half conscious. He kneeled in front of him and slapped his cheek once to wake him up fully.

"Hello there, pal. Now, are you going to answer my questions or do I have break your other leg too?" Sands asked as he painfully patted the man's messed up knee, earning a moan from him. The man shook his head and spit at him which only caused Sands to squeeze his leg even more painfully, nearly bending the already wounded bones.

"You want it the hard way? Very well…" Sands started as he moved slightly back and looked at the blood in his hand. Cocking an eyebrow, he reached for his gun again.

"Jeffrey…" Cecilia spoke as she watched the scene, her voice trembling. Sands' darkened eyes softened when he heard her voice and he smiled cruelly at the man who was looking at him hatefully.

"Consider yourself lucky, amigo. We're in the presence of a lady." He snarled as he took hold of the man's collar and hauled him upwards, listening with glee as he cry out loudly.

Before anyone could blink, a black car stopped nearby and Mathews with two other men got out of it. Sands nodded at Mathews and almost threw the man on top of him with the force of his push. Mathews caught him and the other men pushed him towards the car.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he approached Cecilia and touched her slightly cold cheek. Sands' eyes narrowed at the tender movement and he cleared his throat.

"She's fine." He said as he kneeled next to her and pulled her in his arms, removing her hand from the wound to press his jacket against it himself.

"Are you sure? Maybe she needs a hospital…"

"She doesn't need a hospital. I'll take care of it. See what you can find out about him. If he talks that is." Sands muttered as he slowly curled his arms around Cecilia and slowly stood up with her.

"No hospital?" Cecilia asked as she looked between the two men perplexed, her brow creased in pain.

"No hospital, sugar. Too many questions there. Oh, and put more men to watch the house. What the hell happened to your men scanning the area, _Brucie_?" Sands hissed angrily as he supported Cecilia's weight in his arms.

"_Fine._ I'll keep you informed. Let's go!" Mathews called, ignoring Sands' last question. Sands glared at his back before he started walking towards Cecilia's house with quick footsteps.

"There are two of you." He heard her whisper as she leaned into him.

"What?" he asked with alarm as he looked down at her while trying to open her building door.

"I'm dizzy." She stated and he groaned as he pulled them towards the elevator.

"We're almost there, doll." He said as he tightened his hold on her. Soon they were entering her apartment. He set her on the couch and headed for the bathroom quickly.

"Shit…fuck…" he cursed as he took a towel and a fistful of cotton along with a bottle of alcohol. He soaked the towel with hot water before he returned to the living room. He kneeled in front of her and slowly removed his blood soaked jacket. He took the pair of scissors he had grabbed on his way out of the bathroom and cut through her shirt.

"You know what you're doing?" she asked, hissing in pain when the material of her clothing was removed from the gash.

"Of course I do. Just shut it." He muttered to her, but not unkindly. Cecilia closed her mouth and turned away as he pressed the wet towel on her arm and she whimpered as he started cleaning the area.

"It's not too deep…Stay still." He ordered as he put the towel away and reached for the scissors. He bit his lip in concentration as he pressed around the wound and then slowly started removing the bullet.

"Oh God! What are you doing?!" Cecilia cried as she forced herself to remain still.

"Stop moving." He hissed.

"I'm not moving." She hissed right back as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. After what seemed like an eternity of agony, he managed to pull the bullet out and he cleaned the wound with alcohol.

"It's going to sting a bit…" He warned and she nodded, gritting her teeth as he applied the soaked cotton on her skin.

"Almost done, Ceci." He said as he bandaged her arm and then moved back. She looked at his work and nodded.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

"Um…let's get you a shirt…" He muttered as he then noticed her state of undress. He removed his eyes from he chest and stood up. He walked into her bedroom and grabbed the first shirt he found. He walked back to her and helped her put it on.

"How did you know how to do that?" she asked as he sat next to her and pushed some hair behind her ear with his hand.

"I've been trained." He said with a playful wink and she felt her self smiling.

"Thank you." She said as she shifted in her seat. On an impulse, he leaned forward and licked his lips before he let them brush her bottom lip softly. Cecilia's eyes widened, but he moved back quickly after delivering a warm, wet kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"We have to leave." He said out of the blue when he finally realized that he had been staring at her for a good whole minute.

"What?" she asked breathlessly as she saw him standing up.

"Where's a suitcase?" he asked as he started rummaging through her closets.

"In my bedroom. But _where_ are we going?" she asked as she craned her neck to see what he was doing.

"My place." He replied shortly and her eyes widened.

"You have a place?" she asked stupidly.

"Well…I am not homeless, sugar cube." He said with a laugh as he found the suitcase and threw some of her clothes in it.

"Um…am I supposed to be afraid then?" she asked as he walked out of her room and grabbed her keys.

"Yes. Are you coming?" he asked neutrally and she reluctantly nodded before she followed him out of her apartment.

"You're great comfort." She muttered as he locked her door. He turned to face her and she was shocked by the seriousness swimming inside his bottomless eyes.

"Look, doll, I messed up big time today. I should have seen that man. I didn't. Now, I'm not gonna let you stay here like a sitting duck. Savvy?" He stated and she nodded once, her eyes wide.

"Good. Let's get moving then." He said as he took hold of her hand and led her out of her building.

"And where's your house?" she asked as soon as they got into his car, wincing as she unintentionally stretched her injured arm.

"That's a secret." He whispered with a smirk as he got in beside her and stroked her knee up and down once before he started the car.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves!**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Sands unlocked the door to his apartment and motioned for Cecilia to enter. He placed his keys on the small table right next to the door and turned on the lights. Cecilia blinked as the light hit her tired eyes and let her gaze wander around his quite big apartment.

"This is huge." She stated and he chuckled as he opened one window to let some air into the room.

"Like it?" he asked and she nodded before she turned to face him.

"And you live alone?" she asked as she cradled her hurt hand.

"Of course I do. I like living alone." He said with a smirk as he removed his jacket and plopped down on the couch. He looked at her with raised eyebrows before he patted the space next to him.

"Sit, doll. The couch doesn't bite." He said amused and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you do." She muttered and he chuckled.

She sat down next to him and looked at her lap. Sands studied her face and touched her neck.

"You look tired, doll. Maybe you should lie down. I'll bring you some painkillers for your arm." He said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she called as she stood up.

"Third door down the hall." He called while he rummaged through the cabinets. Cecilia headed for the hall and found the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. The tiles were a pale blue and it was remarkably neat.

She exhaled a deep breath and walked over to the mirror. She grimaced at how pale she looked and used her free hand to splash her face with water. She dried her skin with one of the towels before she pushed back her hair. She looked down at her bandaged arm and wondered how in God's name she got involved in this horrid situation.

"Doll? You're alright in there?" Sands' voice broke her out of her thoughts and she cleared her throat.

"Yes. I'm coming." She called before she opened the door.

"Okay?" Sands asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes…I forgot to pee." She said suddenly with an embarrassed flush before she walked back inside. Sands blinked and then laughed to himself as he waited for her to finish once again. Cecilia fixed her clothing and sighed in relief and when her eye caught something just on top of the cabinet she paused.

"Lipstick?" she whispered as she took it in her hand and inspected it. She scowled and placed it back where she had found it with a curse.

"Bloody red lipstick?" she muttered as she glared at it.

"Who you're talking to?" Sands raised his eyebrows and she glared at the door.

"No one." She replied as she opened the door and looked at him.

"Aha…come on. I'll lead you to the bedroom." He said as he took her healthy hand and pulled her further down the hall.

"How many bedrooms are in here" she asked wide-eyed.

"Three." He stated as he opened a door and pulled her inside with him.

"This is your room." She stated and he looked at her funnily.

"Well, yes. The others aren't made." He said as he made her sit down on the large bed. The covers were a dark red color.

"And where are you sleeping?" she asked as she lightly bounced on the bed. It was soft.

"Here." He said as he opened his closet and pulled out a big t-shirt. He threw it towards her and it landed on her lap.

"Wear that. I think it'll fit you." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on a chair. Cecilia looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can't. Hello? My arm." She said and he chuckled as he shut the closet and walked towards her shirtless. He kneeled in front of her and helped her remove her shirt and then her jeans. His eyes did stray on her chest, but he did pull the t-shirt over her head and grinned at her all the same. The shirt went just bellow her thighs and it almost reached her knees.

"What do you say?" he asked and she sighed.

"Thank you." She muttered and he smirked.

"Good girl." He said with a wink as he let his hands brush briefly over her knees. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed two pills and a glass of water.

"Drink these. They'll help with the pain." He instructed and she did as she was told. Then, she crawled up on the bed and slid under the covers. Sands sat down on the other side and removed his pants before he slid in next to her.

He reached over to the nightstand and took the remote before he turned on the television.

"What are you doing?" she asked tiredly.

"I turned on the TV." He said, stating the obvious.

"I can see that. I thought we were going to sleep." She muttered.

"Well, it's early for me, but you go ahead." He muttered distractedly as he flipped through the channels.

"I can't sleep with the television on. The lights are bugging me." She said as she pulled the covers over her head. She heard Sands moving next to her and she heard him turning the television off before she felt his hand on her knee.

"Jeffrey!"

"What? You have to entertain me somehow. And since you don't like me watching TV then…make me sleepy." He said huskily as he moved on top of her.

"How?" she asked as she saw him looking down at her, both their heads covered by the covers.

"Oh come on, doll…You know how." He mumbled as his hands started caressing her thighs slowly, his fingers brushing over her skin.

"I can't let you do that. My arm hurts and I'm sleepy." She said as she slapped his right hand that had started creeping up her body towards her hip.

"I'll be careful. Come on. It might get your mind off the pain." He murmured as he leaned down and nipped at her neck and shoulder, tugging at the shirt as he did so.

"What do I get?" she asked with a smirk and he grinned against her skin.

"Me…taking you. What else could you possibly ask? I tell you, it's a guaranteed joy." He said before he captured her mouth and pried her legs apart with his knee. Cecilia turned her head and he growled when his mouth met her cheek.

"I saw a lipstick." She said and he paused.

"It's mine. I like to dress up as a woman." He said as he tried to kiss her again.

"Jeffrey." She warned and he sighed.

"It's nothing." He stated as he kissed her jaw.

"What is?"

"Her, the lipstick; it's nothing. You should know that by know. So, stop being silly and stay still, woman!" he hissed as he tried to catch her lips again. Cecilia looked at him and stopped squirming.

"You're a jerk." She said with narrowed eyes and he grinned.

"And you love me for it." He murmured as he kissed her again and pulled up her shirt. She didn't deny his statement.

_Hmm. Odd._

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings!**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Cecilia was sitting on Sands' couch, a cup of coffee in her hand. It had started getting darker outside, but he as nowhere in sight yet. She shifted on the couch and let out a yelp when her back came in contact with something cold and hard. She moved forward and placed the cup on the table before she picked up the pillow. Under it a gun was resting, hidden from view. Stifling a sigh about his obsession with weapons, but not blaming him, she reached over and took it in her hand. She looked at it for a moment before she placed it on the table. She picked up her cup again and settled back down on the couch.

Half an hour later she heard the lock turning and Sands entered, cursing as he did so. She sat up and looked at him, or tried to, for his hair was getting in the way since some of it had been freed from his ponytail.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked wide eyed as he closed the door.

"Good evening to you too." He muttered sarcastically, his body stiff.

"What happened? You're late." She asked again and he used his hand to move back the black tendrils of his hair. Cecilia gasped when she saw his face.

"What in God's name happened, Jeffrey?" she exclaimed as she stood up more quickly that it was prudent and took a few steps closer to him.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." He spoke with a shrug as he removed his jacket which was ripped in some places.

"What do you mean nothing? Your face is bruised and you lip is cut." She tried to keep her voice calm as she looked at his face. Sands scratched the large red and purple mark on his cheek before he shrugged again.

"Nothing really. I just had a disagreement. No big deal. Get me some ice, will you, doll?" he said as he kicked his shoes and plopped down on the couch.

"Your clothes are covered in dirt and your hair is a mess. Did you have a fight?" she asked as she leaned down and with her good hand picked up the shoes he had just kicked. She placed them neatly next to the couch and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked wearily as he again scratched his cheek.

"What happened?" she enunciated and he sighed.

"Whatever happened is not your concern, sugar. So, why don't you shut up and bring me some fucking ice before my face turns as purple as a fucking blueberry?" he spoke slowly as if speaking to a child, but his tone was dry and she glared at him.

"This won't make me help you." She stated as she placed her hand on her hip. Sands looked at her before he shrugged.

"I don't need your fucking help anyway." He muttered as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. A hand on his arm made him wince and stop though. He paused and looked back at Cecilia.

"Why are you being like this? I only asked because I'm worried." She murmured quietly. Sands stared at her for what seemed like and eternity before he stepped close to her and slid his hand behind her neck. He pulled her face closer to his and then captured her lips with his own. Cecilia stood surprised there for a second before she hesitantly started returning his kiss. Her good arm went around his neck and she parted her lips to let him deepen the kiss. His tongue forcefully tasted her mouth and his arm tightened his hold on her, his fingers tugging at her locks to the point of hurting her. As she kissed him she tasted the metallic taste of blood from the cut on his bottom lip, but that didn't seem to stop either of them. He broke free from the kiss to nip and lick at her lips instead. A soft moan escaped Cecilia's lips and he grinned briefly before he kissed her once again; his lips wet and hot at the same time.

"All you need to know is that I had an argument. Don't torture your sweet little head with it. Now be a good girl and bring me some ice." He said as he released her and winked at her. Cecilia looked at him for a few moments before she sighed and turned around to do as she was told. A hand slid around her waist before she had a chance to though.

"Bring some alcohol too." He said in her ear before he patted her backside gently, causing her face to flush. He moved back as she walked to the bathroom and he sat down on the couch with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Definitely worth it. Take that Brucie…" He murmured as he stretched on the couch and sighed in contentment.

Cecilia returned with the ice and alcohol and carefully cleaned the cut on his lip. She placed the ice upon his bruised cheek and held it there while he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"With whom did you fight?" She persisted and he licked his lip, ignoring the sting.

"Like I said there is no reason for you to worry. I got everything settled." He said as he took the ice from her hand and held it to his cheek himself.

"Was it from your work?" Cecilia carried on and he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Ah! No more questions, doll. Forget about it." He breathed as he pulled her next to him on the couch. Cecilia sighed and reached over to free his hair from the ponytail. His hair fell over his shoulders and she slowly threaded her fingers into it, gently combing it. Sands had to stifle a moan as he felt her fingers gently brushing his scalp and the nape of his neck.

"I'm, ahem, not a girl you know." He said, but his voice was a little too breathless to actually coincide with his words.

"I know that…It was a mess." She said as she quickly removed her hand and let it drop on her lap. He cleared his throat and lay back on the couch, keeping the ice on his cheek, wincing at it slowly started numbing the pain.

"I made some pasta before…You didn't have anything else in the kitchen. You want some?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm bloody starving, babe. Bring me some." He said and she nodded once before she turned to head for the kitchen. She returned shortly with a heated plate of pasta and handed it to him.

"Hold this, doll." He said as he handed her the ice which had started to melt. He started eating while she occasionally held the ice to his face.

"Did you roll around in the mud too?" she asked and he looked down at his dirty pants.

"Maybe…" he said as he chewed a mouthful of pasta. Cecilia rolled her eyes and rested her back against the pillows.

"Do ever answer without riddles?" she asked after a while as he wiped his mouth and drank some water.

"Not really. It's my charm." He said smugly and she groaned.

"What? You know it is." He pouted as he pushed back the empty plate and turned to face her.

"Do I?" She smirked as he crawled over to her and rested his head on her lap. She reached with her hand and started playing with a lock of his hair while he groaned.

"What is it with you and my fucking hair? You're always doing that." He muttered as he buried his face in her stomach.

"I don't know…"

"You could always play with something else too…Something that's in great need of your attention." He breathed as he stroked her stomach and then his hand drifted under her skirt to caress her thigh.

"No, I'm good. Besides, your hair is cleaner…" she said playfully, but he looked up at her sharply.

"Are you saying that I'm dirty?" His narrowed eyes were too intense.

"Hmm, maybe…" she said and he growled before he leaned up to kiss her as his hand slid to her side and started tickling her. Cecilia gasped and squirmed in his grip, but he only chuckled and released her a few seconds later.

"Ouch!" she hissed as his hand came in contact with her arm. Sands narrowed his eyes and then winced.

"Sorry, sugar. I forgot." He apologized as he kissed her cheek and then moved back.

"I'm going to take a shower, doll. Go to bed and I'll be there in a bit." He said as he brushed the back of his hand over her cheek twice before he walked away, removing his clothing as he did so. Cecilia picked the plate and his glass from the table and placed them in the sink before she changed into her nightclothes. She slid under the covers and stared at the ceiling as she listened to the water running from the bathroom. Minutes later the door to the bathroom opened and Sands appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping down his back and shoulders.

"Jesus, you're dripping all over the carpet." She said and he looked down.

"So? It'll dry, doll." He shrugged as he put on a pair of boxers and then threw the towel into the bathroom. He picked another one and dried his hair with it before he joined her on the bed.

"Men…" she muttered as he turned to his side and came to spoon behind her, one of his legs sliding between hers. She looked over her shoulder and saw him smirking at her as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder and then her neck.

"Whatever you're thinking; I don't want to know it. I'm tired and I want to sleep." She said as she closed her eyes.

"You mind if I touch then?" he husked and her eyes widened while he started laughing.

"I'm only kidding you, sugar. Now close those beepers." He murmured as he made himself comfortable behind her before he closed his eyes. He was snoring before she even closed her own eyes.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note**: **Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sands dipped the soaked cloth into the water again before he brought it to Cecilia's bullet wound. She flinched slightly as the cold water came in contact with her skin but other than that she remained still. His free hand held her forearm captive as he brushed the cloth over her arm. His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to have a closer look at the healing wound before he picked up a clean bandage. He paused to take a drag from his cigarette before he unfolded the bandage.

"Outstretch it…" he murmured softly as he held the cigarette between his lips. Cecilia did as she was told and he gently wrapped her arm with the bandage.

"In a few days it'll be gone,cariño." He commented softly as he steadied the bandage and looked up to her face. She was surprised by the forgotten pet name, but she tried not to show it.

"It doesn't hurt like before…" She trailed off and he nodded as he patted her knee.

"Good." He smirked as he removed the cigarette from his lips and placed it in the ashtray before he leaned towards her mouth. Cecilia turned her head away and he frowned.

"What?"

"You just smoked."

"Yeah, so?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't like it."

"You're not going to make me chew gum every time I want to kiss you right?" he asked and she pouted.

"No, but…"

"Maybe you should start smoking." He offered as he leaned forward once more.

"No way…" She chuckled while shaking her head. He grinned and managed to capture her mouth before she turned away. Her hands flew automatically to his shoulders which she grasped tightly and she realized with a chuckle that he didn't taste that bad.

"What's funny?" he asked against her lips as he pushed her back onto the couch and used his hands to touch the bare skin of her stomach.

"It's not that bad…" she said as he kissed her again and covered her body with his.

"Hmm…" That simple hum was his only answer as he took hold of her good hand and gently, but firmly pushed it down to the waistband of his pants. Cecilia's eyes widened as her hand was pushed under his clothing and was forced to stay there by the grip he had on her wrist.

"Since you denied me last night…Would you at least…" He started with a groan as he slid his other hand towards her breast.

"Who says I'm going to say no now?" she asked in his ear, her warmth breath causing him to shiver. He moved back and with a smirk he pushed her further onto the couch before he resumed kissing her again. Cecilia freed her hand from his grip and used it to cup the back of his head, effectively pulling him closer to her willing mouth. Her fingers got lost in his dark hair and he moaned into the kiss when she tugged lightly at it. His hand slid under her skirt and pushed it upwards so he could place his hand under it.

_See? She's the one who has control… Told you_. His inner voice mocked him as her lips slid down his jaw line until they reached his neck.

_**Shut up.**_ He answered back as his eyes closed in pleasure when she lightly sucked on his neck. His hand gripped her leg and pulled it over his waist so he could gain access between her legs. He grinded himself against her, creating friction and she paused in her actions to gasp softly and close her eyes. Sands smirked and repeated the action until she was panting heavily against his neck and her head rolled back on the fluffy pillows of the couch. His eyes dropped to the exposed skin of her neck and he leaned down to trail feverish kisses there. Her fingers tightened their hold on his hair and he groaned against her skin as he bit down on her neck sharply before he soothed the bite with his lips and tongue.

"I saw Bruce yesterday. I saw his face." She said in his ear and Sands paused in his ministrations to look at her.

"Saw him? Saw him were?"

"He passed by to see how I was when you were gone. You did fight with him, didn't you?" she asked as she pushed back tendrils of his hair.

"He came here? When I was gone? That fellow never learns, does he?" he muttered.

_I'll punch him again._

"You're not answering my question." She repeated as she shifted under him.

"You don't give up, do you?" He hissed and she shook her head.

"His face was worse than yours by the way…You did quite a number on him. I wonder why though…"she gazed at him carefully and he cleared his throat before he shrugged.

"We just had a…moral disagreement…or better…Well, just a disagreement." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"But why? What for?" she asked and he groaned as he ridiculously tried to reach her in order to kiss her.

"He was being too nosy. Satisfied?" he answered and she looked into his eyes before she nodded.

"Good." He muttered as he captured her mouth and resumed his actions.

"Nosy about what?" she asked after her mouth was freed.

"About us." He blurted out as his lips kissed down her collarbone to her breasts. Cecilia's eyes widened briefly before she started combing through his hair with her long fingers.

"I didn't know there was an _'us'_." She stated breathlessly and he smirked against her skin.

"Well…it's _us_ upon this couch, isn't it?" he murmured and she smiled as she looked down at him.

"Can't argue with that." She murmured as his lips closed over hers again and started kissing her with fervor.

He was ready to remove the rest of her clothing when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck, not now!" he hissed as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Cecilia chuckled and patted his back before she pushed him back. He stood up and without even bothering to fix his disheveled clothing and hair he reached for the door. Cecilia pulled on her shirt and sat on the couch properly, her face flushed as he opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been, Jeff? I've been waiting in the bloody car for half an hour!" Christa said to him before she had a chance to fully look at his appearance.

"Waiting? What for?" Sands asked as he rubbed the back of his head, making his hair even more disheveled.

"We have to go to the office. Do you remember that you do have a job or has she made you forget that too?" She almost spat at him as he took in the image he made.

"Keep it down, sugar. I'll be ready in a minute. I forgot about the afternoon meeting." He said glaring at her coldly before he moved away from the door. He winked at Cecilia before he disappeared into the bedroom to change.

Christa didn't enter the house; she simply stood in the doorway, glaring at Cecilia who was looking right back with confusion.

The staring contest continued until Sands reappeared in new clothes and combed hair. He grabbed his keys and nodded at Cecilia.

"See you later, sweets." He called and she nodded before they disappeared from her sight.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered and then it clicked.

It was Christa's lipstick; the one she had seen in the bathroom. Cecilia blinked and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"God, I'm such a fool." She whispered as she stared at her lap.

She was lost in her thoughts, but a noise from the bedroom startled her. She looked back towards the hall and her eyes widened slightly in puzzlement and fear when another sound reached her ears. Hesitantly she stood up and took a few steps towards the hall before she headed for the bedroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sands was ready to get out of the car when Christa's hand clasped his wrist. He looked down sharply at her hand and then back to her eyes.

"What are you doing with that girl?" she asked and he pried his hand away with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't think it's any of your business." He stated matter of factly.

"I didn't know you liked girls like her; damsel in distresses that is. Quite plump as well if I may point out." She said with a smirk and he narrowed his eyes angrily at her.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" he asked as he tried to pat her cheek patronizingly, but she slapped his hand angrily away.

"Don't play with me! I am not like her. I know you. You don't love anyone, let alone her. She's an idiot if she thinks you care for anyone else besides your self." She hissed as she looked ahead, ignoring the furious look upon his face.

"That's grand coming from you, Chris. Just grand." He spat before he opened the door and got out of her car, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't glance back at her as he entered his building so he didn't see the single tear that rolled down her cheek before she drove away.

Sands unlocked the door to his place and he was surprised by the darkness that had engulfed the whole living room.

"Doll?" he called as he switched on the lights and looked around the room. He frowned when she didn't answer back and he headed for the bedroom.

"Ceci?" he called as he turned on the lights in the hall and his eyes widened when he saw a few drops of blood on the carpet.

"Cecilia?!" he called loudly, desperately, as he walked towards the bedroom. When he entered he saw that the room was a mess and that the window was broken. Cecilia was nowhere in sight.

"Fuck." He cursed when he saw a parchment of paper upon the messy bed.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Sands was tapping his foot angrily against the floor of the office as he waited for Mathews to read the note. He rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from his hand when the other man started reading it again for the third time.

"Well?" he asked and Bruce looked at him.

"Well what?"

"Can't you tell who this is from?" Sands asked through gritted teeth.

_Idiot. Why do you even trust him?_

"You can't be serious. It's impossible." Bruce replied shaking his head.

"It's her, Mathews. Who else could it possibly be?" Sands hissed as he looked at the paper again.

_Again you didn't see it coming, Sheldon…Well, this is getting old even for you. Anyway, let me just make this brief and almost…less painful. I suppose you're wondering where your little doll is…well, let's just say I took her with me for a trip...sort of. What? Worried already? Really? I never thought I'd see that from you, but then again you were always too soft when it came to females. You have exceeded with this one though…I can say I'm wounded that you seem to have forgotten about me so easily and so quickly. It was fun to watch you with her though; way too much fun. But don't worry I won't __**hurt you**__ this time even if you did try to kill me (however unsuccessfully). I hope she can do that for me after I'm done with her. _

_xxxA.B_

Sands looked up from the paper and looked at Bruce again.

"It is her." He said again slowly.

"But she's dead." Bruce said shaking his head.

"She's not. She wrote this. No one calls me Sheldon, Mathews. She used to call me that and she only did it because it annoyed the hell out of me." He hissed as he tightened his fist around the paper and started pacing up and down the office.

"B-but how?" Mathews muttered as he rubbed his jaw.

"I don't know…I don't know…We have to do something…I have to do something…" Sands murmured as he ran a hand though his hair.

_Shoot her…After locating her first, that is._

"How? We don't have a clue where she is. We don't know if she's still-…"

"Don't even say what you're thinking!" Sands barked as he turned to look at him with wide, furious eyes.

"It is a possibility though."

"No, it's not. What she would succeed with killing her? It's obvious that she's trying to provoke me…She's trying to make do something stupid." He said as he sat down in a chair and bit his lip in thought.  
"Like what?" Mathews asked.

_Hell if I know…_

"Find everything you can on Barillo." Sands said and Bruce looked at him in disbelief.

"There's nothing more to know. We already have-…"

"Search on her then. She must be somewhere. She didn't fall from the sky. There's must be something about her. Find it." Sands said as he stared at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait." Sands replied shortly.

"Wait? You cannot just sit back and wait."

_I'll try, Brucie._

"What do you propose to do then? I have no clue where she can be."

"Search."

"Search where, Mathews?"

"I don't know! Everywhere." Mathews replied and Sands snorted.

"Everywhere?"

"Do you really care for her or are you just angry that you missed a target?" Mathews asked and Sands' eyes darkened.

_That was low, Brucie boy._

"Fine. I will."

"I will too." Mathews said standing up and Sands turned to look at him.

"Gather some men too."

"We can't make this official. Kidnappings are not-…"

"Make it official. I know you have a reputation with the chief. Make it official." Sands said in a low voice and Mathews closed his mouth as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good boy." Sands smirked before he opened the door and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Late that night…_

Sands walked into his apartment and shut the door loudly behind him. He threw his car keys onto the couch and leaned against the wall.

"Fuck, Ceci…Where are you, doll…?" He breathed as he rubbed his face with his hands. He pushed his body away from the wall and plopped down onto the couch. He stared at the ceiling briefly before he pulled his cell out of his pocket. He dialed and placed the phone to his ear.

"It's me…Got any news?" he asked as he closed his eyes briefly.

_Say, yes Fucking say yes._

"I see…if you get anything call me. Don't worry if it's night or not." He said before he shut the cell and threw it carelessly on the coffee table. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

_I hope she can do that when I'm done with her…I hope she can…_ That sentence from the letter kept coming back into his mind and he growled.

"Bitch, fucking bitch…" he hissed as he jerkily removed his jacket and threw it on the floor.

"I should have emptied the gun on her…" he muttered angrily as his eyes narrowed into slits. His back roughly hit the pillows of the couch and his hands tapped the seat in agitation. His eyes glazed over with blazing fire as he read the note again in his head, his fist slowly closing around a fluffy pillow that was next to him.

"You have to give me a clue, bitch…Give me a clue and you won't know what hit you…" he whispered as his eyes stared at the coffee table in front of him.

"Just make one mistake…" he said hollowly as he remained there for the rest of the night.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Cecilia had disappeared. Twenty one days and two hours since the moment Sands had seen her for the last time. Yes, he had been counting the days, the hours, the minutes; even the seconds. He had turned the whole city upside down, but he hadn't found her. He had caused mayhem to the agency, but every new search was fruitless and even more frustrating than the last one. He couldn't even count how many men he had put into the case, but it was to no avail.

So, there he was again, sitting at his house marking the city's map with a red pen. The whole map was red and Sands stared at it like it was his worst enemy ever. His eyes were tired from the lack of sleep and his skin was pale from exhaustion.

"Shit, shit…Where the fuck is my phone…" he mumbled as he reached under the map to pick up his ringing cell phone. He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID; Mathews.

"Yeah?" he answered while he started to rub his eyes.

"It's me...Where are you?" Mathews asked sounding a little breathless.

"My place…What's up?" Sands asked as he lowered his hand from his face, remembering in time that he was not supposed to rub his eyes.

"We found something…"

"What? What did you find?" Sands asked alarmed as he stood up from the couch.

"Cecilia's purse…it had her ID card inside and…we found a watch…Do you think that you can identify if it's hers or not?"

"Of course I can. Are you at the office?" Sands asked as he started putting on his jacket.

"Yeah."

"I'm coming over." He said before he shut his phone and grabbed his keys as he left the apartment in a hurry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where is it?" Sands asked as he stormed into the office. He walked over to the desk where the three items lay and leaned down to inspect the watch. His eyes narrowed before he slowly nodded.

"Where did you find this?" he asked as he stared at the watch's bracelet with longing before he took Cecilia's ID in his hands.

"Near the Judiciary Square station."

"Did you check the area?" Sands asked as he looked at Mathews.

"Of course. We found nothing. No, signs of her." Mathews said shaking his head before he collapsed back to his chair.

"Did you check the rest of the stations? Maybe she's hiding her somewhere there." Sands said as he looked at the watch again.

"My men are currently doing that." Mathews said and Sands sighed.

"Shit…She's playing with me. That bitch is playing with me and I can't do anything." He hissed as he leaned against the desk and bit his lip.

"What does she want though? I can't understand. She doesn't want to kill her so what does she want?" Mathews asked deeply perplexed.

"I don't know…Did you check these for thumbprints?"

"Yeah, nothing. All clean." Mathews murmured and Sands groaned tiredly.

"Great, we have nothing again…" He muttered in a low voice as he straightened and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mathews called.

"I'm gonna take a ride…I need to clear my head." Sands muttered before he exited the office and headed for his car.

Mathews stared tiredly at the door before he buried his face in the pile of papers in front of him with a groan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sands was flipping through the television channels while eating his food. He paused at the news channel and let go of the remote before he picked up his chicken wing and took a bite. He wasn't really hungry, the food tasted like ash in his mouth, but he had to eat to prevent the horrid headaches he got when he didn't eat. Drinking coffee every two hours was not the best idea he had come up with and his head had proved it repeatedly. He chewed on the chicken like it was steel and then used some beer to wash it down his throat. He sighed and stared at the chicken in his hand before he lowered his head in defeat.

"Good God, I'm really screwed…I act like a damn wimp! Shit!" He growled as he threw the chicken wing away and wiped his mouth and hands.

His cell started ringing and he jumped to grab it before he picked it up, not bothering to look at the number.

"Yeah?" he answered quickly, hopefully.

"You're eating I see." The female voice said and he jumped up from the couch, his eyes darting around his apartment with urgency.

"Where is she? What are you trying to do?" he hissed as his eyes settled on his window drapes which were open. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Do you really think I'm going to answer that, dummy?" she laughed and he gritted his teeth at the annoying sound.

"No, I don't. So, what do you want?"

"Nothing…I just called to see how you're doing…Well, I can see what are you doing, but I just had to hear the urgency in your voice. How's the food? Nice?" she asked and Sands' eyes were trying to find her. She was seeing him, but where was she?

_Where the fuck are you, bitch?_

"Oh, the food's great…Why? You want to keep me company? We could have a meeting…Discuss what you want-…"

"Cut the crap, Sheldon. You know I'm not buying that. It's a pity though…your little doll could use a bite of that food." She said conversationally and the last sentence caught his attention.

"What?" he asked stupidly, his hand tightening around the cell phone until his knuckles turned white.

"I said that your little dove could use a bit of that food. A bit of water too. She doesn't look too good. She looks terrible in fact. I got to say that she's not complaining much though…The only thing she does is repeating your name. Pity, isn't it?" Ajendrez said and Sands' throat went dry.

"I want to talk to her." He tried to make the words sound firm but his quivering voice betrayed him.

"I can't let you do that…Besides, she's not available right now. Oh, don't tell me that you miss her." She said in a sweet voice, but he could tell that she was anything but calm at the moment.

"What do you want? I'll give it to you. Just tell me where she is." He said in a calm voice while he still tried in vain to locate her from his window.

"Will you now? Interesting, but no. Thanks. What I want I'm already getting it. I'll tell her you said hello." And with that the line went dead.

Sands remained still with the phone next to his ear for at least five minutes before he shut it and collapsed onto the floor.

"Cecilia…" He whispered, his voice echoing in the silence of the room. His eyes closed in defeat and a series of curses left his mouth before his hands broke everything that there was to break in his living room.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_A month later…_

Sands was once again falling asleep on his couch. No matter how hard he tried to stay awake in case something new occurred, he couldn't help but let his eyelids drop shut. He hadn't slept for three days in a row and he was getting all the more frustrated by the fact that he couldn't track Cecilia. He threw his arm over his eyes and groaned when he heard sirens yelling from outside and he drew his knees upwards to get into a more comfortable position. His left hand reached for another pillow and he placed it over his eyes as he sighed heavily. Only one thing was in his mind before he fell asleep; _Cecilia_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sands nose twitched when he felt the pillow leaving his face. His brow furrowed and his lips parted, ready to snap at anyone who had the nerve to wake him up-…

_Wait a minute._ He thought as he suddenly froze. He was alone. So who had removed the pillow from his bloody face?

_Shit_. He cursed, but didn't open his eyes.

"You know how easily I could suffocate you with this?" He heard that damned voice say very close to his ear and he gritted his teeth.

_Fuck. How did she get in here? Wait…If she's here then…my doll must be close. Wait a minute; my doll? Where did that come from? Agh, focus! _He chided as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ajendrez standing there; pillow in hand.

"Cat ate your tongue, Sheldon?" she asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps one should. Then I wouldn't have to talk to you." He answered venomously and she actually laughed as she threw the pillow away and inspected the gun in her other hand.

"How did you get in here?" he asked shortly as he eyed the gun that was currently pointing at his head.

"The door, silly. You left it unlocked. I thought you knew better." She said as she pointed a finger at him.

"What do you want?" he asked as he looked at the open door of his apartment.

"What do I want? Is this a proper way to greet me?" she asked in mock hurt and he snorted.

"If that gun wasn't pointing at me I'd show you how you should be treated, bitch." He hissed with narrowed eyes and she smirked.

"Got your eyes back I see. You must be happy." She said silkily as she reached down to touch his face. Sands sharply slapped her hand away and she narrowed her eyes at him.

_Don't fucking touch me, Barillo. I mean it._

"You're not being nice. And you still haven't asked me about the girl." She said as she fingered a lock of his hair while he glared at her. Her last sentence changed his face though in the most strange way.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly as he slightly sat up, almost wincing as something poked him in the butt. That something was his gun. His eyes widened briefly in triumph before he focused his gaze on Ajendrez again.

_Gotcha, bitch. _

"She's…somewhere very close, darling. The question is what you would do to have her back?" she asked as she leaned towards him.

"What have you done to her? How do I know that she's not dead?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Whoa, I never thought she was that important…Oh, of course she is. Look at that expression." She said with a chuckle and he wanted to chop her into pieces.

"Answer the fucking question." He hissed and the smile on her face widened.

"I have no way to prove you that she's fine, but she is…Well sort off. I hope you had a good time with her 'cause I don't think you will now." She said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"I don't think I'm going to answer that. My question still stands. What would you do to make me bring her back here? Many people I know would want you dead so it'd better be worth my time." She added as an afterthought. Sands swallowed hard and cracked his neck angrily.

"What do you want?" he forced the words out of his mouth like poison and she grinned as she sat in front of him, the gun now pointing at his chest.

"Well…the last time you didn't treat me nicely. Don't you think you should fix that for starters?" she asked as her lips came disgustingly close to his mouth, her breath hitting his face and the only thing he wanted to do was use his hands and throttle her right then and there.

"Should I …?" he asked as she got even closer to his lips.

"I think you should." She almost hissed before she pushed her mouth against his roughly, leaving him no time react. The gun was almost painfully digging into his chest as her lips moved over his own. His first urge was to pull away from her, to get as far away from her as possible, not caring of the consequences, but then Cecilia came to his mind again and he remained still under her lips, forced his mouth to relax under hers. His eyes closed tightly shut as he imagined another pair of lips moving against his own and his fingers flexed on the pillows next to him. The person kissing him changed suddenly and all he could do was kiss back; slowly at first and then more ardently. The gun pressed harder against him as the woman broke the kiss and his eyes slowly opened. He tensed at the face he saw and his dazed state left him. The anger however, returned with a vengeance.

"Good start…Boys!" she called breathlessly as she idly stroked his cheekbone with her finger.

_Cut off her fucking finger._ Sands' mind was working against him and he didn't want that. He was so close.

Her lips brushed against his again and he stiffened, ready to move back when his eyes spotted something over Ajendrez's shoulder. His eyes widened and his breath seemed to stop as he settled his eyes on the woman he had longed to see for weeks; Cecilia. Two men were holding her at his front door as she was fighting to keep her body up. He vaguely felt Ajendrez kissing him again as Cecilia's eyes focused on him and a wave of relief hit him. She was alive; she was there and she was alive and…she was looking anything but well. He used the forced kiss to his advantage and chose to ignore the hurt expression on Cecilia's bruised face as his hands reached into the back of his jeans. His fingers slid under the waistband of his pants and he grabbed his gun, quickly placing it against Ajendrez temple before he snatched the gun away from her trembling hand and threw it away. The woman froze and he smirked at her as he took a fistful of her long hair and tugged harshly at it.

"Surprised, my love? Hmm? It seems that after all I still have my charm with the ladies. Wouldn't you say so?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet and looked at the two men at his door.

"Now gents what do you prefer? Her alive or you dead?" he asked while Ajendrez glared at them.

"You're taking too long." Sands said bored before he pointed, aimed and fired his gun at the man on Cecilia's left. Cecilia gasped and it was the first sound Sands heard from her since they had brought her there. The man on her right moved back and raised his hands up in surrender before he chose to flee the scene, causing Ajendrez to curse and roll her eyes.

"Loyal men you got there, doll." Sands said lowly in her ear before he brought his hand back and the gun hit the back of her head with a loud thud. He let her drop unconscious on the floor before he looked at the sick looking Cecilia just a few feet away.

"Doll?" he whispered with a small smile as he took a few steps towards her only to have her retreat backwards, using her arms to hug herself. His eyes moved over her dirty and disheveled clothing and he reached for her after throwing his gun away. She flinched when she saw him moving closer and she let out an undignified sound that sounded like a whimper to Sands' ears.

"Shh, it's me, Ceci." He said quietly, trying to calm her as his hands reached her and effectively pulled her into his arms. She didn't struggle, but she didn't return the embrace either. She just buried her face in his chest while she trembled like a leaf.

"Talk to me, Cecilia." He demanded, but she only whimpered again.

"Fuck, cariño …What have they done to you?" he whispered into her hair as she went limp against him, her body cold against his warm one. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest before he kicked his door shut. He sat down onto the couch before he set her onto his lap and reached for his phone.

"Shh, shh…" he cooed as he felt her soaking his shirt with her tears.

_Kill her. Kill the bitch. She's right next to you._ He ignored his inner voice and proceeded to dial Mathews' number while he kissed Cecilia's forehead, his fingers gently stroking her arm up and down.

"It's me… She's here. I got her. Come over. I have a gift for you. I'm sure she can't wait to get locked up." He said before he nodded and set the phone aside so he could fully wrap his arms around Cecilia.

"I've got you, sweetheart." He whispered as he stroked her hair and pulled her closer to him. His eyes eyed the various bruises and cuts on her body and anger started slowly boiling up inside him. He had to pull her back together after all. She had done it for him and he would do it for her too.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter26**

"Where the hell are you taking her?" Sands demanded as he saw Mathews picking up an unwilling Cecilia as his men took Ajendrez away. His fists curled tightly at the initiative.

"To the hospital." Mathews responded shortly, but Sands grabbed his arm and halted his movements, his expression fierce.

"Leave her alone, will you? You're _scaring_ her." He muttered as he slapped Mathews' hands away and clasped Cecilia in his arms before he set her on the couch again. She was shivering all over.

"She needs medical help! Look at her." Mathews said loudly and Cecilia flinched at his loud voice.

"Hey! This is my _fucking_ home so lower your fucking voice down, pall!" Sands hissed as he pulled a blanket over Cecilia and glared at Mathews.

"She has to go to a hospital. She doesn't look-…"

"I know perfectly well how she looks, alright? So, shut the fuck up and leave. I'll handle this. Just take care of the bitch." Sands said in low voice as he approached Mathews.

"You'll handle this? She hasn't even said a single word." Mathews eyed Sands and then Cecilia with disbelief.

"And she won't if you keep cornering her. Just go. We'll be fine." Sands said as he turned away.

"Sure? Call if-…"

"Goodbye, Bruce." Sands muttered with narrowed eyes as he sat next to Cecilia and slid his fingers into her hair. Mathews sighed and exited the house, closing the door behind him.

Sands kneeled next to the couch and pushed Cecilia's hair away so he could look at her face.

"Doll? You want something to eat or drink or…?" He trailed off and the woman just shook her head, clutching the blanket tightly in her fist.

"No…How about a warm bath and clean clothes? Hmm?" He offered and she looked at him for the first time since she'd been there. She nodded and released the blanket from her grip as he helped her up from the couch.

"Wait, wait, doll." He stopped her as he leaned down to help her remove her dirty shoes. His eyes fell on her legs and he gritted his teeth as the cuts he saw.

_Fuckers…_

He cleared his throat and straightened.

"Come on." He said quietly as he led her to the bathroom. He opened the door and turned to her.

"Can you remove those, sugar? I need to fix the water." He said as he rolled up his sleeves and leaned over the bathtub to prepare the bath. When he turned again he found her still dressed, fumbling with the back of her skirt. His brow furrowed and he cursed inwardly before he reached for her.

"Let me help…" He mumbled as he reached for the zipper of her skirt only to have her tense and flinch.

"Cecilia, I only want to help you here. Stop it." He said firmly and she swallowed visibly before she stayed still. He removed her clothes and threw them to a laundry basket with a grimace before he motioned towards the bathtub.

His fingers reached for the back of her bra and it was then that he saw that it as torn in some places.

"Fuck." He hissed as he saw the serious bruises and red marks on her back. He used his finger to trace one particular mark and she moved away from his touch, whimpering like a hurt animal. He sighed and let go of the bra before he coughed uncomfortably.

"I'll bring you some towels. Get in." he said as he walked out of the room.

"Shit…I'm gonna kill her!" he hissed as he slammed the closet shut after he took a couple of towels with him. He returned to the bathroom and was relieved when he found her into the water.

"Better, isn't it?" he asked as he closed the door, watching as she followed the movement with her eyes. He ignored the fear in her eyes and walked over to her to help her wash.

"Ceci…will you tell me who did this to you?" he asked as he lathered a sponge and started washing her back and arms.

"I don't know." She whispered as she played with the water in front of her. Sands looked up at the sound of her voice, not really expecting her to speak.

"You don't know?" he asked as he paused and moved her wet hair back from her shoulder.

"I couldn't see them. It was too dark…" she murmured as she hugged her knees and laid her chin on them. Sands regarded her intently for a while before he resumed the washing. He did notice the marks on her legs and thighs, but chose not to comment on them. He washed and rinsed her hair before he pulled the tap from the tub to empty the water. He stood up and grabbed a towel.

"Come on." He said with a nod of his head. Cecilia looked between him and the towel with uncertainty and he smirked.

"Doll, it's just me."

She swallowed thickly and slowly stood up, letting him wrap the towel around her and pull her out of the tub. He rubbed her skin through the towel and pulled her in his arms.

"Cold?" he asked and she nodded. His eyes traced her face before he cupped her cheek in his hand. Her body fitted in his arms perfectly and it would be a lie if he denied that he had missed her. With that thought, he leaned down and brushed her lips against hers. Cecilia gasped and turned her head away as she once again started trembling.

"Okay, okay. I won't do that if you don't want to, cariño. See?" he said quickly as he moved his head back and smiled nervously at her.

"Let's get you to bed and then I'll give you something to eat and drink." He said, trying to cover his hurt and confusion. Why was she so afraid of him? He hadn't hurt her… So, why…?

When he had set her on his bed, he began rummaging through his kitchen cabinets for food. He opened the fridge and found eggs. He shrugged and took a couple.

Minutes later he had the eggs made and he poured juice and water into two glasses.

"I can't believe what I'm doing…" he muttered amused with himself as he picked up the tray of food and walked towards his bedroom. He opened the door with his foot and entered the room.

"Well, doll, I have-…" he was cut off when he saw her asleep under his covers. He paused and looked down at the food.

_Wimp…_

He rolled his eyes and placed it on the nightstand before he slid under the covers next to her. His arms wrapped around her and he watched her as she slept peacefully probably for the first time in weeks.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you. :)**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Tim in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Sands was seeing a good dream; a very good dream indeed. His arm tightened its grip around the female waist and the familiar, sweet scent of Cecilia's hair reached his nostrils, causing him to smile. His euphoria was somehow shattered when he felt his hand being pushed away and soon he found himself falling off the bed.

_What the fuck!?_

His eyes snapped opened when he found himself lying on his butt with a loud thud.

"What the fuck?!" he repeated out loud as his eyes moved frantically around the bedroom until he spotted Cecilia pressed against the opposite wall. He swallowed dryly and narrowed his eyes at the expression she had upon her pale face as she clutched the white towel around her bare body.

"Why did you do that for?!...Fuck that hurt…" He hissed accusingly while she breathed fast and unevenly. He stood up with a wince and rubbed his offended behind before he turned his gaze on the woman looking at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked in frustration with his hands on his hips when she remained silent, pressed against the wall.

"Please don't." she almost choked out and he became all the more confused and unnerved.

"Don't what?" he demanded as they stared each other.

"Don't touch me." She whispered and he became very still and silent.

_Not something that will help my ego, __cariño__ …_

Not being able to stand the fear and accusation in her eyes, he turned away and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against it and ran his hands through his already disheveled hair.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed through gritted teeth before he pushed away from the door and headed for the closest spare room he had in order to cool down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later he was standing outside the bedroom door, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He thought of entering without knocking, it was his house after all, but he decided against it. Instead, he raised his hand and knocked gently before he cleared his throat and walked into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed with her hands around her knees. She looked up when he entered and she tensed slightly, but he quickly held a hand up to soothe her.

"No, no, don't get all squeaky again!" he panicked quickly and she nodded once, trying to remind herself that this was Sands… No, not Sands; Jeffrey.

"I just brought you some coffee." He muttered uncomfortably as he held the cup out to her. Hesitantly, she took it from his hand and carefully brought it to her lips. She took a sip and she felt the hot liquid warming her body.

"I-I made you dinner last night, but you fell asleep." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"You what?" she whispered in a hoarse voice, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, whatever…Forget it. I'll bring you breakfast. I'm going to the store." He said, not wanting to repeat his last sentence. He turned back and grabbed his jacket before he headed for the door. He took his keys and opened the door only to come face to face with Christa.

_Oh, hey.._

"Oh, you." He stated and she nodded.

"Me."

"What are you doing here? I thought I called and said that I won't be at the office for a week." He said as he adjusted his jacket and looked at her.

"I know. I came to see how the girl's doing." She said as she held up a bag of food and he looked at it questionably.

_What? Is this the Christa I know?_

"You brought Cecilia food?" he spoke slowly, "I thought you hated her guts, sugar." He said as he fully opened the door, allowing her to enter.

Cecilia heard voices talking and tip toed towards the hall. She paused when she saw Christa standing there and bit her lip. She lowered her head in defeat and stayed still.

"Well, I heard that she isn't well."

"You tell me. She's like a caged animal…I can't even be close to her…" Sands said more to himself than to her.

Cecilia bit her lip and moved back from the hall and into the bedroom again.

"Well, take this. I have to go." Christa said reluctantly. Sands took the bag of food and nodded.

"Thanks, doll." He muttered and Christa nodded once before she walked away. Sands closed the door with a sigh and shrugged off his jacket before he reached into the bag.

"Cake…croissants…cookies? Jesus…" he laughed incredulously as he placed the items in a plate and headed for the bedroom again.

"Well I guess they'll do…" he muttered as he grabbed a napkin as well.

"Okay, you have to eat something. Here…" he announced as he walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. Cecilia looked at him and slowly nodded before she reached out and took the plate from his hand. Sands smiled satisfied as she started eating and crossed his legs under his knees as he watched her.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I fell asleep. I don't control what I do in my sleep, doll." He said and she swallowed before she spoke.

"It's okay…I know I'm overreacting to everything, but… I can't help it." She said quietly and he leaned forward so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Why are you overreacting, doll? Who hurt you? Did someone…force you?" he asked and she looked at her plate in defeat.

"Let it go, Jeffrey." She whispered and he felt his heart beating faster at the sound of her voice saying his name.

"Why won't you let me get close to you? Why am I not allowed to touch you?" he asked as he placed a hand on her knee and felt her tense up under his touch.

"I can't. Not yet…Please." She pleaded as she pulled her leg from under his hand. He sighed and rubbed his eyes; a sign of irritation and Cecilia recognized it at once.

"Don't do that. Your eyes remember?" she spoke in a quiet voice, but he heard her all the same for his head shot up and he stared at her.

"Cariño …come here." He muttered hoarsely as he held out his hand to her. Cecilia looked at it with uncertainty and confusion

"Please." He forced out and she slowly let go of the half empty plate to crawl towards him. His arms locked around her as soon as she was close enough for him to do so and he buried his face in her hair. Cecilia gasped at the sudden force of his embrace, but she didn't try to pull away from his clinging form. Her arms went to his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder as he tangled one of his hands in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, doll…" he breathed and the words brought fresh tears to her eyes. Sands cursed himself for saying the wrong words and cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"Come with me…Come here." He said quietly as he moved up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He pulled her on his lap and embraced her again. Slowly she relaxed and slowly she became less tense in his arms. He looked down at her and saw her looking up at him sadly. He smiled a tiny smile and kissed her forehead before he pulled the covers over her form. Cecilia slid one arm around his torso and buried her face in his chest, breathing him in. She fell asleep soon after with Sands' hand stroking her hair. It was soon after that that Sands was brave enough to steal a kiss from her parted lips.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings! **

**Edited: 8/2013**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_Weeks later…_

Cecilia was slowly chewing on a piece of orange as she sat on the couch, absentmindedly watching television. Sands was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking coffee and watching her carefully as he did so. She had been extremely silent all morning, staring into space. With a sigh, he placed his cup on the counter and hopped off his seat before he headed towards the couch. He stopped behind it and remained still for a while before he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss at the top of her head. Cecilia flinched slightly, but calmed down when she noticed that he walked around the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded after swallowing another piece of orange. He nodded to himself and slid closer to her as he let his hand rest on her hair. His fingers started combing through her strands, the touch light and non-demanding. Cecilia turned and looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he frowned.

"Huh?" He voiced stupidly.

_What?_

"You're always touching me lately." She stated and his hand paused on her hair.

"Eh…well, I know you told me not to touch you, but I thought that didn't count for your hair." He replied sourly, defensively.

"No, I mean you…you're different than before." She said quietly as she secretly wished for him to continue playing with her hair.

"I thought-…I'm not!" he defended as he carried on stroking her hair.

"I thought men who were tough enough to shoot others-women too- are no this soft." She said and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

_Cariño got you there._

"Nothing." She muttered quickly.

"No, it wasn't nothing, doll. Who told you this?" he asked as he slid even closer and turned her head towards him.

"Come on, Jeffrey. You know who. Besides, I already knew." She said tiredly and he gritted his teeth as he let go of her chin and placed his hand on her knee instead.

"Cecilia, I'd never hurt you. Is that clear?" He stated firmly and she looked at her lap.

"I'm not sure of anything right now." She murmured, looking away.

"Why, doll? Why won't you tell me what happened? Well apart from the part that the bitch did rat everything I've ever done to you." He mumbled the last part.

"I can't."

"Why not? I know they hurt you. Goddamn it, I saw the cuts and the bruises, but what else did they do to you?!" he suddenly snapped and she flinched.

"What do you think happened?!" she snapped back and he paused. He stared at her with his mouth agape and then he blinked.

"They raped you, didn't they?" he breathed out and she shuddered at the words, a small sob escaping her.

_No._

_Why? Because she's yours? Not anymore…_

_Shut up!_

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you before? Why didn't you say something?!" he almost barked at her and she remained silent.

"Jesus Christ, Ceci." He breathed after a few moments of watching her cry. He sighed and reached for her, pulling her into his arms. She resisted his embrace at first ,but then gave into him and snuggled closer to his chest.

"There…easy now, doll. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Come on." He said calmly as he leaned back and brought her with him on the couch. He pulled her onto him and he tangled his legs with hers while his hands stayed tightly wrapped around her back.

"Forget it now. What do you want to eat for lunch? We can order if you want." He asked lightly and she sniffed as she raised her head and looked at him.

"Okay. Pizza?" she offered shakily and he nodded with a smirk.

"Done." He said with a nod and a wink. Cecilia shivered as his fingers wiped at her cheeks; a shiver that was not necessarily one of fear. Sands smiled a soothing smile at her which soon turned to an expression of utter surprise when he felt her soft lips covering his own in a deep kiss. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she pressed closer to him, causing him to moan at the feeling. His hands tightened their grip on her before they started moving up and down her back, slowly descending downwards. His tongue brushed against her lips before it slid into her mouth, his lips moving ardently against hers. One of his hands left her lower back to tangle into her long hair.

The moment was broken when his hand slid under her shirt and he felt her tensing up against him. She pulled away from his lips and shook her head lightly.

"Not yet…Please?" The plea was punctuated with a kiss on his lips and he could do nothing more but nod in agreement.

"S-sure thing, doll." He said after clearing his throat twice. Cecilia smiled sadly at him and cautiously laid her head on his chest, an action that sent a jolt of desire into Sands' veins along with something else; love.

_Oh shit…Where did that come from?_

_You know where from_. His inner voice answered for him and he swallowed hard before he placed his hand upon her head and gently stroked it until she sighed in contentment and leaned more into him, pressing harder against him. A low moan vibrated deep in his throat and his eyes snapped open when he heard a soft giggle coming from her. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes and she giggled even more.

"Minx." He breathed as he dragged his lips to her forehead and down her nose until he reached her lips. She kissed him back and then laid her head upon his chest once again. He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes as she played with a strand of his hair. His cell rang and he groaned as he reached into his pocket for it. Cecilia made to stand up, but he kept her close with a hand on her head.

"It's okay, doll…Yeah?" he answered as he answered his phone and listened to the voice of Mathews.

"Can't it wait?" he asked inwardly.

"Fine. I hope it won't take long." He said before he shut his cell and sighed.

"I have to go for a while. Will you be okay? We can order lunch after I'm back." He said and she nodded as she pulled back from him and watched him as he sat up and stretched. He stood up and looked at her.

"I'll be right back." He said as he dropped a kiss to her hair and then exited the house, locking the door behind him. Cecilia nodded to herself and hugged her knees as she waited for him to return.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Cecilia let her head appear from the mass of covers when she heard the front door opening and listened as footsteps came from the living room.

"Shit!" she heard a familiar voice curse loudly and she allowed herself to relax. Sands was back. She sat up and listened to him as he moved around the kitchen before she decided to go to him. She pushed the covers away and stood up barefoot. She tiptoed towards the kitchen and saw him holding some ice to his hand. A slow smile formed on her face as she stepped behind him.

"You know if that happened because of me again, I might even believe that you love me." She joked lightly and he turned to look at her with wide eyes before he scowled.

"In your dreams, cariño…" He said not looking up at her. The words didn't hurt her though. She knew he was way too proud to even admit that he liked her. Clicking her tongue, she took his hand in hers and held the ice to the back of it while he watched.

"Really? Okay then…Who did you beat up this time?" she asked while _his_ mind was still on her first words.

"Eh? Oh, a few dogs…Most of them proved to be just puppies." He replied distantly and she locked eyes with him.

"I see…" she whispered as she took the ice away and stepped back. Sands watched her as she moved back and walked away, back into the bedroom.

_Was she disappointed or it was just me?_ He thought as he silently followed her into the bedroom and watched as she sat on the bed and slid under the covers without looking at him at all.

"Where you okay while I was gone, doll?" he asked in order to break the silence as he started removing his clothes.

"Fine." She murmured from under the covers. Sands raised his eyebrows at that and pressed further.

"Were you scared at all-…?"

"What if I was, Jeffrey? What would you do? You're not even the cuddling type." She snapped and he frowned.

"What? Of course I am. You forgot this morning?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"That was because you thought you were going to get laid." She said and he chuckled at her language.

"Wow, I think I'm ruining you, sugar. Such a dirty mouth…" he breathed as he crawled close to her and leaned down to kiss her. Scowling, she turned her head and his lips kissed her jaw instead.

"It's not only my mouth that's dirty." She murmured and Sands paused. He gazed down at her and bit his lip.

"Come on, doll…You know I didn't mean it that way." He said quietly as his hand slid under the covers to stroke her stomach in circles.

"I know." She whispered before she turned away and closed her eyes. Sands sighed and jerkily moved back from her until he was lying on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

_Well done, shithead…_ His last thought was not so flattering, but he fell into a pitiful sleep anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia woke up in the middle of the night feeling extremely warm. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that Sands' arm was wrapped around her tightly. His face was resting in the crook of her neck and she could feel his hot, moist breath on her skin. His fingers were spread and his palm was resting flat against her stomach, his free hand was somehow twisted under his pillow as he slept.

Her first reaction was to pull away or send him flying off the bed like the last time she had found him pressing against her back. She didn't move though, for his presence felt quite comforting and his warmth was more than inviting. A loud snore reached her ears and she flinched at the sound of it, placing a hand over her chest.

"Jesus…" she whispered and relaxed when she heard him mumbling in his sleep. His grip loosened slightly and she found the opportunity to turn in his arms so she faced him. His hair was getting in front of his face so she used her hand to push it away before she settled close to him. Not knowing where to put her arm she let it rest lightly on his chest and her eyes settled on his neck. She blinked and it was then that she noticed, for the first time, the small scar that was marring his skin. She leaned closer to get a better look at it before she let her finger trace it slowly, barely touching his skin. Her eyebrows furrowed before she leaned in to brush her lips against the scarred skin. A groan escaped his throat and his eyes fluttered open to gaze down at her.

"Not mad at me anymore, doll?" he breathed and she shrugged, her cheeks burning at having been caught. Sands smirked and leaned down to cover her lips with his own, his body quickly covering hers. His weight fell on her and her legs parted on their own accord to accommodate his hips. Her arms settled lightly on his back as he deepened the kiss while his hands grasped at her thighs. A guttural moan vibrated low in his throat as his hands danced over her skin while his mouth kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder.

"Cecilia…" he groaned in her ear as his hand hooked one leg over his hip and his free one got tangled in her hair. His hips gave an involuntary thrust upwards, causing him to moan louder while she froze under him, her body stiffening under his like a plank of wood. He would have been able to realize her stiffening if it wasn't for the desire clouding his mind and clogging his blood. So, instead of soothing her somehow he captured her mouth in a deep kiss again, his hips pressing her lower body harder into the mattress, his hand tugging at her locks in an attempt to bring her closer to his questing mouth. She tried to make her body relax again, but her hands were already pushing him away the moment he let his lips trail down to her chest.

"Stop…" she whispered out of breath.

"What, doll?" he panted as his mouth kissed up to her jaw and cheek, his hips grinding against her.

"You need to stop…Now." She said shakily as she pulled her head back from his mouth. Sands froze as she pushed him back from her and he stared at her for a few seconds before he rolled away from her. Cecilia watched with wide eyes as he stood up, cursing as he did so and quickly left the room without looking at her.

"Think something else, think something else! Eyeballs…needles…guns…" he murmured fiercely to himself as he ran a hand though his messy hair, his feet walking him faster down the hall.

"Guns...Guns!" He repeated as a slow smile spread on his face. He opened another door and walked over to a closet. He picked out a bag and headed for the kitchen, trying not to think about the scared woman in his room. The only think he wanted was to calm down and control his rapid heartbeat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia heard him walking away and it took her a good half hour until she was able to get out of bed and search for him. She spotted him sitting on the kitchen counter while fumbling with a gun. Her breath caught at the sight of it. The way it was pointing towards her… And Sands hadn't noticed her watching him. A small whimper escaped her throat and that was when he did look up and spotted her there.

"Hey, doll…What-…" He didn't have time to finish, for she fled the room and locked her self in the bathroom while Sands followed her and looked between the door and the gun with his mouth agape.

"What the fuck…?!" he breathed as he remained there frozen as a statue. He hadn't meant to frighten her with the gun. All he wanted was to busy his mind with something else.

"Ceci?" he asked, but he got no answer. With that, he sighed and slid down the door to end up sitting on the floor.

_Now you've done it…_ He thought as he listened to her quiet crying.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do now own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Sands' eyes were staring stubbornly at the closed bathroom door. It had been two hours since she had locked herself in the bathroom and he was getting a little more than agitated. He had longed put the gun aside, no matter how harmless it was since he had only been cleaning it. He started pacing once again before he stopped and leaned against the door, his forehead resting against the cool surface.

"Cecilia." He called quietly and he heard a movement from the other side of the door.

"Cecilia, open this fucking door! This is ridiculous!" he snapped and waited for an answer. It came moments later.

"I-I just want to be alone for a while. P-please?" He heard reply and he glared at the door.

_No, no, doll. Not with that kind of _please_. You're not going to muffle your words when you're with me._ He thought as he stepped back from the door and headed for the kitchen. He walked behind the counter and opened a cabinet. He took out a key and headed back to the bathroom. He looked at the key and with a shrug he placed it in the lock, hoping he'd be lucky for the key to work. He pushed it in and he smirked as he turned the lock and opened the door widely before stepping in. Cecilia looked up from her place on the toilet seat and her eyes widened.

"H-how…I told you I wanted to be alone." She stuttered and he grinned as he shut the door and kneeled in front of her.

"Do you really think I'm the kind of person to do as they are told, doll? Hmm?" he asked as he searched her eyes. Cecilia swallowed hard, but shook her head.

"Good girl. Now, tell me what was that all about." He said in a low voice.

"You tell me." She said shakily.

"What the fuck do you mean, Cecilia? I didn't do anything!...Well, apart from touching you, I didn't do anything! You just freaked out on me. Why?" he asked and she looked away.

"Cecilia-…"

"I don't like guns is all." She cut him off before he could continue with his interrogation. Sands narrowed his eyes at that and moved slightly back from her.

"Really? And I thought that you feared that I was going to shoot you." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did." she replied plainly and his mouth parted.

"You what?! Are you out of your mind, woman?! What are you talking about? When have I hurt you? Why would I do it now?" he asked enraged.

"Please, stop shouting." She whimpered and he grabbed her arm to make her look at him in the eye.

"I think you've forgotten who I am, cariño. Do I need to remind you that I would never, ever hurt you?"

"Why you wouldn't hurt me?! It's not like you love me anyway!" she snapped back as she snatched her arm away and pushed past him on her way out of the bathroom. Sands blinked rapidly before he growled and followed her into the bedroom.

"Hey!" he called pointing a finger at her and she glared at him as she sat down on the bed.

"What are my bloody feelings got anything to do with this?" he asked and he grabbed her arm when she remained silent. He groaned and tightened his hold on her lightly.

"I asked you a question, doll. It's rude not to answer, especially to _me_." He hissed and she slapped his hand away.

"Everything." She whispered and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I lost you, babe. Besides, you should have realized by now that I am not the romantic type. That doesn't mean that I do not care for you. Your behavior however, makes me wonder. It wasn't me that hurt you, doll. Stop taking this out on me and get your fucking head straight!" he snapped, anger and confusion fuelling his outburst. Cecilia flinched at his words and turned away from him. He shook his head and walked away from her, slamming the door on his way out of the bedroom. Cecilia jumped at the sound of it and lay down on the bed, bringing the covers tightly around her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was staring at the wall in front of her when the door to the bedroom opened and Sands walked in, the apology ready on his lips. He bit his lip when she flinched at the sound of the door closing and walked over to her on the bed. He sat behind her and placed his hands upon his lap.

"Doll? They called from the university…They asked how you are and when you'll be going back for classes." He said quietly.

"What did you tell them?" she whispered.

"I told them to call tomorrow so you can answer that." He replied as he reached for her back. He placed his hand on her lower back and gently stroked it in circles, feeling it as she tensed under him slightly.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she shifted under the sheets. His hand pushed the covers down so he could slide his hand under her night dress to touch her skin. She forced herself to remain still before he slowly turned her on her back so she could look at him. His hand left her back and slid to her stomach by her movement.

"I'm sorry for freaking out before." She whispered as she took hold of his shirt and pulled him forward. His eyes widened briefly at being pulled closer to her and he grinned smugly down at her.

"Can't stay away from me for too long, can you?" he joked before he covered her mouth with his in a soft kiss, refraining from whispering apologies to her. Her arms went around his neck and he braced himself against the mattress as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He moaned quietly against her lips as she pulled slightly back.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered once more as her eyes watered again. His body jerked in surprise when she pressed closer to him.

"Shh….it's alright, doll." He murmured as he kissed her again, his hand caressing her hair before he threaded his fingers into her long locks. He brought her closer by tugging gently at her hair and covered her lips with his mouth, his other hand snaking under her back to bring her up to his chest.

"It's alright, darling." He breathed and she gasped at the endearment. He rolled fully on top of her and buried his face in the curve of her neck, breathing her in.

"It'll get better." He whispered as his hand stroked up and down her side. Cecilia nodded into his hair and closed her eyes as he rolled to his side and brought her with him. They remained silent with her holding onto him tightly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia had been thinking all day long. She had paced the apartment countless times while thinking of what had happened those last weeks. She was constantly flinching and shaking every time Sands touched her and although he didn't complain about it she knew it bothered him. She knew that she had to stop being scared of his touch, but she didn't know how.

She stopped placing and she looked at the clock. There was only one way to stop being afraid; she had to face her fear. The door opened and she jumped.

"Hey, doll. I'm back early." Sands called and she sighed in relief.

"Jeffrey." She breathed and he grinned as he looked at her.

"That's me. You okay? You seem pale." He frowned and she smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm fine…I was thinking." She said as he removed his jacket.

"Oh?"

"Yes…um, I would like to ask you something." She hesitated and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Fire away, sugar. I'm all ears." He grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"Um…I think it's time for me to face my fear-…"

"What fear?" he cut her off.

"Of you…touching me." She stammered and he became very still, "So, I was thinking that maybe…we should try it." She finished and his eyes widened slightly.

"Try it? You mean…" he trailed off, breathlessly.

"I mean that you can make love to me if you like. I won't stop you again." She stated as she took a step closer to him. Sands would have willingly sworn that his knees buckled at that very moment.

_Oh shit._

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. **

**Edited: 8/2013**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time In Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_Move…Say something. Anything._

_Move, you bloody idiot!_ Sands' inner voice screamed at him as he remained frozen, staring at Cecilia like an idiot. Cecilia fidgeted while gazing at him uncertainly, a very obvious blush covering her cheeks.

"Jeffrey?" she asked uncomfortably, unnerved by his silence.

"What?" he asked stupidly before he straightened and cleared his throat.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She muttered as she turned around. Sands' hand shot out and grasped her wrist in a tight grip.

"Not so fast, doll. Of course I want to. Are you kidding me?" he breathed as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Cecilia swallowed hard and looked up into his dark eyes as one of his hands slid into her hair to tug her closer to his parted mouth.

"Silly question…" he muttered as he brushed his lips against hers fleetingly, his hand fisted in her hair.

"Want you? Hell, I need you." He murmured fiercely before he crashed his mouth against hers in a firm kiss. Cecilia's breath left her as he started walking them backwards towards the bedroom. She yelped when they stumbled over the couch but he merely groaned before he picked her up from the floor with his hands on her thighs. She held tightly onto his shoulders as he adjusted his grip on her before he headed for the bedroom.

"Don't drop me." She squeaked as she buried her face in his neck. His chest vibrated with his low chuckle, but he did humor her and shook his head.

"No way, sugar." He replied huskily as he entered the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He moved back and removed his jacket before he started unbuttoning his shirt. Cecilia shifted on the bed as his eyes gazed at her longingly. When he had finally removed his shirt, he crawled onto the bed with her and covered her body with his. Cecilia gasped at the contact and he groaned as her legs parted to let him settle between them. His hands pulled up her dress until it was bunched up around her thighs. A shuddering breath escaped her throat when his hands touched her bare knees and a shiver went though her as his lips closed over the pulse spot on her neck.

Fire surged through his veins at the feeling of her skin under his lips and a low grunt escaped his throat. Cecilia's hands clenched and unclenched on the sheets from her nervousness and he had to pry her fingers away himself and hold them in his own to calm her.

"Relax…I am not going to bite you." He murmured as he trailed his kisses up to her jaw and then her cheek.

"Oh."

_Was that disappointment?_

"Would you _like_ me to bite you?" he asked after hearing that noise, a smirk on his face.

"No…maybe…I don't know! Stop confusing me!" she stuttered and he chuckled as he covered her lips with his again. One of his hands slid under her back and lifted her so he could slide the dress off of her. Sands' eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw her half naked under him and he moaned at the sight of her.

_Easy there, stud. _

"Come here…I've missed you." He breathed as he gathered her into his arms and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. Cecilia smiled lightly down at him and he smirked before he pulled her down for a kiss. His hands stroked her back comfortingly, for she felt tense, but so warm in his hands. Her hands settled on his warm chest and her fingers lightly brushed his skin.

"Cecilia…" he breathed before he pinned her down on the mattress again. She gasped as his parted mouth attacked her neck and shoulder with kisses while his hand slid down her side towards her leg. He took hold of her knee and pulled her farther down on the bed. His mouth released her shoulder and slid down to her breast, his hand already working on her bra to release her from it. Once he had it removed, he returned to her lips as one of his hands cupped her breast. He groaned and deepened the kiss while she shivered at his touch.

"It's just me, doll…The ex-blind jerk? Remember? You called me that once." He breathed against her lips and she frowned.

"No, I didn't." she murmured and he smirked.

"You did call me a jerk though." He pointed out and she looked at him while his hand continued massaging her breast.

"That's because you are one."

"Am I? Really? You think I am a jerk, sugar?" he husked as his free hand slid down to her inner thigh and skimmed up and down her skin slowly.

"Even if you are…" she started breathlessly, "I obviously don't care since I love you, do I?" she questioned and he smiled-not smirked- slowly down at her. His hand left her thigh and grabbed her hand instead before he slowly guided it to the waistband of his pants. She flinched and tried to remove her hand from his grip, but he was having none of it. His hand left hers as she started unbuckling his belt while he bent his head to kiss and nip at her neck again, leaving a very obvious mark there. He groaned when her trembling hand brushed over his very obvious arousal and she snatched her hand away the moment his pants were off of him. His right hand slid between their bodies and rid her of her underwear before he settled between her thighs again by parting them with his knee. He braced himself with his elbows against the mattress. One hand slid into her hair while his other one stroked her cheek. Cecilia's hands fell against the bed, but he shook his head and placed her hands around his back instead.

He leaned down and pecked her lips quickly before he gave a small, shallow thrust inside her, causing her to gasp quietly. He hissed and briefly buried his face in her neck before he pulled his hips back and repeated the action, making her close her fingers tightly around his wrists. He turned his head and gently kissed her temple while whispering her name. Cecilia's eyes drifted close as his thrusts became deeper and firmer, her body relaxing considerably under his. Sands groaned in her ear as her slick muscles allowed him to slide in deeper and his hand tugged lightly at her locks as her legs tightened their hold around his waist.

"That's it, doll…" he whispered out of breath as heat surged through him when he felt her responding to his movements. Gradually, his pace quickened and a thin layer of sweat formed on his skin as he moved. He vaguely felt his arm muscles hurting from his thrusts, but he couldn't care less. He opened his eyes and looked down at Cecilia's flushed face and parted lips and a moan escaped his throat at the sight. He leaned down and slanted his lips against hers as she arched her back and moaned against his mouth. He released her lips to gasp her name as she slumped against the bed sheets.

She didn't have time to get over her release, for he was already pulling away from her. He took hold of her waist and rolled her over so she was lying on her stomach. He settled his body behind hers and threaded his hand into her hair. He pulled her head back so he was able to kiss her neck and cheek.

"Jeffrey!" she gasped when she felt him parting her legs again in order to settle in between them.

"Again." He hissed into her ear before he leaned forward to kiss her.

"But-…"

"Again." He whispered lowly against her lips. His hips pressed against her again and soon he was pushing into her once more. She gasped into his mouth and he moaned hoarsely into the kiss as his hips started moving again. He steadied himself with a hand against the mattress while he ran the other through her hair. His chest was pressing against her back and she let her head collapse upon the pillow. She could feel his own sweat falling onto her skin as he moved and she turned her head to look at him. He felt her gaze on him and he opened his eyes to smirk at her before he dipped his head into the crook of her neck, his hand pushing away her hair so he could kiss the back of it. His hair tickled her skin as he kissed her and she moaned softly.

"See, darling? It's nice, isn't it?" he murmured breathlessly against her ear and she chuckled.

"You're so smug, aren't you?" she breathed and he grinned.

Moments later he collapsed upon her back with long moan. He panted for breath as his lips placed several kisses on her neck and back.

"I don't think I can move…" she breathed and he chuckled.

"Good…That was my purpose." He husked as he nuzzled his nose against her skin. He rolled away from her and lay down on his back with a contented sigh.

"Still afraid of me, cariño?" he asked as he pulled her to his chest.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. He laughed at her response and kissed the top of her head as she fell into a deep sleep. Sands looked down at her and frowned as his hand stroked up and down her back. He pulled the sheet over them and sighed.

_I am really turning into a sap…_He thought as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over to the other side.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves!**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Sands still lay in bed when Cecilia woke up the next morning. Her eyelids slowly drifted open and she moved her body slightly, causing Sands' grip on her waist to tighten. She lifted the covers and saw that his hand was curled around her naked waist and she gasped in slight pain as she moved her legs. Damn him, she was sore. The good sore, but sore nonetheless. She flushed and had the urge to burry her face in her hands like a little girl, but she didn't.

She let her head fall back down on the pillow and realized with a start that she didn't feel as bad as she had expected to feel. Sands' head was resting into the crook of her neck and she could feel his breath on her skin. His chest was pressed firmly against her back and his legs were intertwined with her own. She wiggled a bit in his grip to free one of her arms and he groaned hoarsely before he pressed even more firmly against her back.

"I know it was _very_ good, cariño, but the goods aren't ready yet." She heard him mumble against her shoulder and her face flushed with embarrassment. She pinched his forearm and he chuckled in her ear before he placed a warm, openmouthed kiss on her shoulder blade.

"I didn't know you were in the trade market." She said smartly and he laughed again.

"Oh, I certainly am, Ceci…Want some of my _best_ goods?" he asked he pressed his hips against her backside, rubbing non-too subtly against her.

"Jeffrey!" she yelped as she wiggled around until she was facing him. He grinned, his hair a complete mess from sleep and her clenching fingers before he threw an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him again.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked when she realized it was very late.

"I called in sick." He replied coolly.

"When?" She asked incredulously.

"Earlier this morning." He said as he cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. His eyes fell on her lips and he groaned softly before he leaned towards them. He pressed his lips against hers as his hands went around her waist. He rolled onto his back and brought her on top of him while kissing her deeply. She broke the kiss and started playing with a strand of his hair.

"I have to go to the university for a while…Will you drive me?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"I will. Then we're going out to eat and then who knows…?" He smirked and she chuckled.

"Okay…Thank you." She whispered as she kissed him again gently. Sands let out a moan of protestation as she pulled back and he leaned in again, but she laughed and turned her head away.

"We'll be late." She stated and he huffed.

"Fine. You owe me one then." He said as she rolled away and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey…can I join you in the tub?" he asked as his eyes raked down her bare form.

"Nope."

"Not even a little?" he murmured, not being able to get enough of her.

_Where did that come from?_ He thought as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"I won't take long." She called with a chuckle and he closed his eyes in defeat.

"I need a _fucking_ cigarette." He mumbled as he reached into his discarded jacket and took out his smokes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sands pulled into the university's parking lot and Cecilia nodded at him.

"I won't take long, okay?" she said and he stroked her knee once.

"I'll be waiting, doll." He said and she shot him a quick smile before she walked out of the car. Sands watched her walking away before he too got out of the car and leaned against it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He placed a cigarette between his lips and watched the various students and professors as they made their way into the building. He felt something stumbling against the car and the shove he felt caused him to turn sharply to the right.

"What the fuck?!" he muttered as his eyes caught sight of a young woman in the car right behind his. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, sir. I'm still learning. I didn't damage anything, did I?" she called as she got out of the car.

"No." Sands answered laconically as his eyes moved up and down her body. This girl was seriously looking for a more than a class lesson if you asked him. The girl smirked at his staring and locked her car before she approached him.

"Care to share one of those?" she asked pointing at his cigarettes and he smirked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, before he offered her the pack.

"Light?" she asked and he handed her his lighter instead of lighting her cigarette himself much to her disappointment. She lighted the cigarette and handed the lighter back to him.

"So, I guess you're a student." He stated as he took his eyes away from her over-spilling cleavage to look at her pretty face.

"I am…My name's Lindsey. What's yours?" she asked and he smirked as he took a few steps back and leaned against his car again.

_Answer the little girl, amigo._

"Now, that's a secret." He said and she smiled.

"You're waiting here for someone then?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe… Don't you have a class to attend?" he asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"No, the class I have today keeps getting postponed." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently the professor who teaches it has called in sick or something." She said and he nodded.

"I see. Well-…"

"You have time for coffee?" she cut him off and he smirked at her forwardness.

"I'm terribly sorry, sugar but I haven't." he said as he threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"Oh…" The girl's eyes were too intense not to notice the disappointment.

"But maybe I'll see you around." He said and a cough caused him to turn his head to the side. Cecilia stood there and he smirked.

"Hey, doll. You're done?" he asked as he opened the car door.

"Yes, I am. Good morning, Lindsey." Cecilia said to the gaping girl.

"G-good morning, Miss Wilkinson." The girl stammered back, watching as her professor headed for the man's car.

"Are we…having the class today then?" Lindsey asked stupidly.

"No. Not today. From next week." Cecilia said as Sands started the car.

"You're coming, doll?" Sands asked as he shut his door and grinned at Lindsey.

"Oh…goodbye then, Professor." The young woman sputtered before she turned and walked away like a frightened bunny.

Cecilia watched the girl go before she opened the car door and got into the seat. She slammed the door shut and Sands blinked at her.

"Whoa! Something wrong?" he asked as he started pulling out of the parking lot.

"You tell me, _Mr. I'll see you around_." She snapped sarcastically.

"Eh?" he voiced as he looked at her.

"Just drive, Sands." She muttered as she slumped in her seat.

"We're back to Sands? What happened to Jeffrey?" he asked with a frown and she snorted.

"Nothing." She said after a while and he glared at her.

"What did I do, Cecilia? The girl started talking to me."

"And you couldn't find it in your heart to deny her your witty responses, now could you?" she said and he suddenly stopped the car to look at her, or better, glare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in a low voice.

"Forget it." She muttered dismissively, but he was having none of it.

"Hey! That meant something. I didn't know I was not supposed to talk to women now. We're not bloody married, Cecilia." He hissed and she smiled bitterly.

"Of course. Are you going to drive or am I supposed to get a taxi?" she asked and he bit his tongue in order not to snap at her.

"Oh, I'll drive, sugar. I'll fucking drive." He muttered under his breath in a hoarse, low voice.

"Good." She shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window.

"I want you to take me to my apartment." She said after a minute.

"What?" he asked alarmed and she sighed.

"I want you to take me home." She repeated and he looked at her intently once he stopped at the traffic lights.

"Why? I thought you were going to stay with me." He tried to make the words sound casual.

"Well, I'm not. You have baby-sat me enough." She said quietly.

"I thought you liked to be baby-sat." It was his turn to be sarcastic.

"I thought you liked having me around." She shot back and that silenced him.

"Just…just take me home, Sands." She said tiredly as she rubbed her face. Sands remained silent, battling with himself. He wouldn't beg her to stay to his house. He wasn't that desperate. Or was he?

_I am not. _He thought stubbornly.

_You sure?_

_Yes._

Cecilia found her keys just as Sands stopped the car in front of her building. He watched as she looked at the entrance and swallowed.

"Thanks." She murmured softly, her eyes glimmering with obvious reluctance, before she stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance door. Sands bit his lip and suddenly opened his car door.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck. _Fuck it_. Fuck!" He hissed as he quickened his pace in order to catch up with her. He grabbed the door the minute it was ready to close and walked up the four steps that led to the elevator. He caught up with her there and grabbed her arm.

"I never said I wanted you out of my apartment. I think I've showed you the opposite in fact." He said, slightly out of breath.

"I've overstayed my welcome." She mumbled as she freed her arm from his grip and pressed the elevator button.

"Cecilia…it's not about that girl, is it?" he asked and she remained silent.

"This is ridiculous!" he said as he slammed his hand on the wall and stared at her wildly.

"I don't think my feelings are ridiculous." She said after a few moments of silence.

"I never said that. You're overreacting. That's all I'm saying." He said shaking his head.

"Am I? Really? Well, for your information I am not going to stay with a man who is constantly keep making me regret that I love him, let alone get emotionally dependent on someone who can't even admit that he loves me or that he at least even likes me!" She spat before she turned and took the stairs to her apartment.

Sands blinked rapidly at her outburst before he followed after her. He caught up with her quickly on the first floor and spun her around to face him.

"_Do not_ walk away from me." He hissed and she pushed him back.

"I think I just did." She said and he growled before he gripped her wrists tightly.

"What do you want from me?! Everything I do is not enough?" he asked as he pushed her against the wall, her back connecting with the solid surface with a dull thud.

"Last night." She stated and he frowned.

"What about last night?"

"I said that I love you and you didn't even…respond. You didn't say a word." She said and he didn't know how to respond to that.

"So?" he blurted out without thinking and she stared at him.

"_So?_ That's what you have to say? Then I have my answer. Can you let go of me?" she said as she tried to fight back tears while she wiggled in his grasp.

"You have your answer?" he echoed as he let go of her and pulled back.

"I do. Bye." She stated and he simply watched as she walked away from him with hurried footsteps. Once she was out of his sight, he leaned against the wall he had pushed her and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Fuck, Cecilia…It's not what you think." He whispered before he left her building with slumped shoulders.

_Now you've done it. It's worse than when you got your eyes drilled out._

_**Shut up.**_

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. **

**Edited: 8/2013**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Cecilia was going through her things frantically.

_No, no…No._

"Where in hell is it?" she asked as she opened her bag and started going through it for her wallet. No matter how much she searched there was no wallet in her house.

"Damn." She cursed out loud as she stopped and sighed deeply. There was only one place it could be; Sands' house. She had left it there along with some of her clothes.

"Well, I am not going back there." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not going to humiliate myself like I did before. I said I love him and the idiot simply stared at me!" she hissed in a voice that sounded more hurt than angry. She walked over to the window and looked outside, biting her lip as she did so. If she wanted to be honest she'd have to admit that she didn't feel all safe and calm in her house. She had to double check if the door was locked before she went to bed and even when she did she just couldn't fall asleep.

"I don't want to go back there." She muttered miserably as she buried her face in her hands.

_But I have to_. She thought as she straightened and grabbed her bag before she left her bedroom. She took her keys and exited her apartment. She shivered as the cold air hit her once she was out and stopped a taxi, not wanting to take the bus so late in the evening.

_What are you doing?_

"I'll just ask him for my things. That's not bad…I need my things." She murmured out loud and the taxi driver looked at her briefly.

"Sorry, miss?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm thinking out loud is all." She muttered and the driver looked at her strangely before he shrugged and continued driving. In a few minutes they were in front of Sands' building.

"Thank you." She said as she paid the driver and got out of the car. She pulled her jacket tightly around her before she entered the building and took the elevator. In a matter of seconds she was standing in front of his door. She raised her hand only to let it fall at her side again. She took a deep breath and braced herself for his nasty remarks before she finally rang the bell. There was some commotion from inside, but the door was opened nonetheless by…Christa?

The blonde woman's face was flushed and her clothes were slightly disheveled. Cecilia's eyes widened and she took a step back, but Christa caught her hand.

"No! Don't leave. It's not what you think…Well it almost is, but it really isn't." she stuttered as she fully opened the door and pointed behind her.

"Then what is? It was two days ago and he-…"

"I know, but look at him!" Christa cut her off again. Cecilia pursed her lips and looked into the house. Sands was on the couch looking…drunk?

"What's wrong with him?" Cecilia asked when she heard him singing loudly while laughing wildly. He was flailing his hands…which were wrapped in leather gloves. Odd much?

"He's drunk. I came to give him a file for tomorrow and…he pounced on me…He was muttering your name while doing so…I think he is a bit…unbalanced right now. Not that he usually isn't…" Christa explained awkwardly and Cecilia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Really? Now why I don't believe that?" she murmured.

"It's true! Just look at him." Christa breathed with horror, obviously not being able to deal with a drunken Sands.

Cecilia fully entered the apartment and took a few steps closer to him.

"Sands?" she spoke carefully as she looked at the empty bottle in his hand. He stopped his incoherent singing to look up at her with confusion.

"Hmm…you look more like _her._ Where's the blonde one? I was having a blast using her as target practice!" he slurred with a smirk and she blinked.

_Target practice?_

"Good! I see you have everything under control…I'm going. Bye!" Christa hastily excused herself as she took her coat and left the house, shutting the door behind her firmly.

"Wait-…"

"You even _sound_ like her…" Sands muttered as he started to get up only to fall back on the couch with a howl of laughter. Cecilia sighed and dropped her bag on the table before she walked over to him. She grabbed the bottle from his hand in an effort to take it and he pouted.

"Hey! That's mine! Go find your own!" he snarled as he tried to reach for the bottle. She slapped his hand away and took hold of his chin.

"Guess what though? There are no more bottles left!" he said in a hushed, conspiratorial voice before he started laughing again.

"Sands, look at me." She said as she tried to catch his eyes, for he obviously hadn't really seen who she was. His heavy eyes focused on her face and he blinked rapidly before he pulled back from her with a look of distain.

"Oh, it's you then. I was having a _goooood_ time with other one. Where is she?" he hissed as he tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"I just need some of my things. I'll get them and I'll leave if my presence disgusts you so much." She said as she moved back a bit and placed the bottle out of his reach.

"Things? What things?" he slurred as he sat up.

"My wallet and some of my clothes."

"Pff! They're not here."

"What do you mean they're not here, Jeffrey?" she asked and he did a double take at the sound of his name.

"They're not _here_." He pointed at his seat, "I threw them away." He said simply with a smirk as he suddenly seemed more sober than before.

"You what?!"

"I threw them away." He repeated.

_Liar._ He thought as he smirked again.

"You're lying." She stated as she headed for his bedroom. Sands' fogged eyes widened and he made to follow her. He stumbled, but he kept going. He entered the room much later than he wanted only to find her staring at his closet with a smirk.

"See? They're here. _Liar._" She hissed as she picked up the small suitcase and slammed the closet door shut.

"I-I had forgotten." He stammered and she could swear that his face went pink.

"Sure you did. Excuse me." She whispered as she made to pass by him.

"Ah, ah." He breathed as he blocked her way with his body and pressed her backwards against the closet.

"Where do you think you're going? I think you owe me an apology and an explanation." He breathed drunkenly and she winced at his whiskey smell.

"I think it's the other way around, Jeffrey."

"Is it? You started this." He spat and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want? A bed partner? Come to my class. I am sure Lindsey would be very happy to assist you, as many others." She stated and his nostrils flared with anger. He caught her wrist tightly and she gasped in pain, releasing her hold on the bag as she did so.

"You're a bitch." He snarled, but his voice didn't hold the venom he wished.

"Am I? Good, because you're an insensitive jerk!" she shot back and he closed his eyes briefly.

_You're a liar, Cecilia._

"Why are you so infuriating?" he asked when he reopened his eyes.

"Why are you an insensitive asshole?" she snapped right back at him as she used her free hand to push him back, but he didn't even budge.

"Did you sleep well last night, cariño?" His voice was bitter and mocking and she felt her throat tightening at his words.

"What's to you?" she asked and he smirked as he took hold of her other wrist too and pressed close to her.

"Did you feel safe from the bad men who hurt you, sugar? You don't look well to me. You left me, but you _need me_. You can't sleep in your own house. You're weak without me. Helpless." He hissed angrily and she felt her eyes welling up so she looked away from his sarcastic eyes.

"Well? Answer me!" he barked as he shook her roughly.

"Leave me alone, Sands." She whispered brokenly as she refused to look at him or answer him.

"You know I am right, don't you? You may don't like who I am, but you need me. I am a jerk, but you love me. Am I right?" he pressed as a lonely tear made its way down her cheek.

"Stop." She whispered, but he grabbed her face in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"I said, am I right?!" he snarled and she closed her eyes before she used all the strength she had and pushed him away from her. His eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled back from her and his body collided with the opposite wall with a thud.

"Yes, damn you! You are right! Is that what you wanted to hear? You are right. Yes! I can't live without you because I need you and you don't even seem to fucking care!" she cried as her tears fell freely down her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath as she slid down the closet and collapsed on the floor with a sob.

Sands watched with wide, completely sober eyes as she buried her face in her knees and curled into a ball. He swallowed hard as he watched her break down in front of him and he realized with great disgust that he didn't feel as good as he felt when he had spoken those words to her.

"Fuck." He muttered as he pushed away from the wall and took a few cautioned steps towards her. He kneeled next to her and reached out to touch her hair, but he paused as she gave another sob.

"Jesus, Ceci…" he breathed as he slid closer to her and tentatively wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her tense body against his even as she flinched and wiggled in his arms.

"Shh…I didn't mean it, doll…I didn't…Fuck." He murmured miserably as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer still. Her breath was hitting the sensitive skin of his neck and her tears were staining his shirt, but he didn't give a damn.

"Yes, you did…" she whispered and he shook his head.

"I didn't mean it." He repeated.

"You do mean it. You like it that I am weak. Even if you don't realize it, you liked it that I depended on you. That I still do." She said as she pushed slightly back from him to wipe her face with her hands.

"No. No, I didn't." He shook his head as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned close to her face. His lips brushed hers and he pressed his mouth onto hers eagerly, but she turned her head away and stumbled back from his arms.

"No. You meant every word you said." She said hoarsely as she slid backwards and he followed, trying to reach for her.

"Cecilia, I didn't know what I was talking about." He shook his head even if it felt quite heavy from the alcohol he had consumed.

"Yes, you did!" she cried and her voice startled him.

"The only reason you wanted me to get over the rape was because you wanted to get into bed with me again." She said quietly as she stood on her feet and wiped at her eyes.

"You're taking it too far, sugar." He warned as he stopped crawling towards her.

"Am I? Good." She whispered as she passed by him to get to the living room.

"Cecilia!" he barked as he followed her out of the bedroom. She grabbed her purse and shook her head before she opened the door and left his apartment without a word.

"Cecilia!" he thundered again, but she just kept walking.

He arrived at the door and stared at it wildly before he collapsed onto the couch with a curse.

Her things were still in his room. She forgot to take them with her in her haste to get away from him.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Cecilia was getting a bottle of water from the university café when she felt a hand on her back. She turned around and came face to face with Daniel; Vanessa's friend.

"Oh, hello." She greeted with a small smile as she got her water and turned to look at his smiling face.

"Hello, to you too. I was on my way out when I saw you. How are you then?" he asked and she gave a small shrug.

"I am okay. Just tired I guess." She said quietly and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you sure? I heard-…"

"I already know what you might have heard." She cut him off with a sigh, "I just want to forget it, Daniel. I am sorry."

He nodded, "Of course. I understand." He said quietly.

"You're here for Vanessa?" she changed the subject and he nodded.

"I am, but they just informed me that she has another class." He seemed disappointedly.

"I see. Well-…"

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked her suddenly and she hesitated.

"Um…"

"It's no problem. Really." He assured her.

"Okay. Thank you." She said with a tired smile.

He grinned back and they headed together for the exit door and towards the parking lot.

"My car is here." Daniel said and she nodded. She was ready to get into the car when she noticed a familiar figure watching her from a car on her left. Her eyes locked with the ones of Sands and she froze. Her heart thundered inside her chest and her mouth went dry.

"Cecilia?" She heard Daniel ask, but she could only focus on Sands as he got out of his car and started approaching them while lighting a cigarette.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said to Daniel before she shut the car door and walked towards Sands. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him and looked at him with barely disguised confusion and dread.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him and he removed the cigarette from his mouth to smirk at her.

"I am waiting for you, but it seems that you're busy." He answered with a knowing look towards Daniel's direction.

"What do you want, Sands?" She was tired of the games.

"I wanted to take you home, but it looks like someone beat me to it." He replied and she gaped at him.

"Take me home?"

"Yes. What's the big problem? Who's that guy again? I think I remember him…Vaguely that is…" he spoke coolly and she stared at him coldly.

"It seems to me that you have forgotten what happened a few days ago." She said and he locked eyes with her.

"What happened was partly your fault." He stated and she laughed bitterly before she turned to walk way.

Sands' eyes widened at seeing her distancing herself from him and his hand shot out to grasp her arm.

"Okay, okay, doll. I want to talk to you is all." He said quickly as he pulled her back. Cecilia looked up at him and he gave a small hopeful smile.

"Can I take you home?" he asked and she bit her lip before she gave a soft, reluctant nod. He nodded right back and released her arm.

"I am sorry, Daniel. I can't come with you right now. Okay? I'll see you around." She called and he nodded before he got into his car and drove away with equal measures of amusement and disbelief.

Cecilia turned towards Sands and looked at him.

"Can we go now? It's getting cold." She asked while rubbing her arms.

"Sure, doll. Come on." He said as he dared to put his hand on her lower back to lead her towards his car.

Once they were inside Cecilia turned to look to look at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked and he paused.

"Can't we talk about it once we get to your house?" he didn't look at her as he started the car.

"No. You tell me now." She insisted and he sighed.

"Okay. I just wanted to make things right between us. What I said that day-…"

"Was what you believe." She finished for him and he shook his head.

"No, it isn't, Cecilia. I didn't know what I was talking about. I was drunk." He said and she looked out of the window.

"You sure seemed to sober up after your little speech." She said bitterly and he placed his hand on her knee.

"Doll, I do care about you." He muttered quietly.

"And that's about it. You just care for me. It's not enough for me." She whispered and he sighed.

"What would be enough for you?" he asked.

"You can't give it to me anyway." She said and he gritted his teeth.

"Why are you making this so damn difficult? You said you love me-…"

"So? Do you love me back? It doesn't matter if you don't." she said shakily, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't say those words back to her.

"I want to be with you. Why do words matter so much to you?" he asked as he grasped the driving wheel tightly in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

"They don't. I am just trying to understand if you feel anything for me."

"God damn it! I already showed you that I care for you! What do you want? Flowers? Gifts? I am sorry, but I am not that kind of man. I was there when you were hurt! I looked after you. What more do you need to realize that I can't live without you?" he barked at her and her eyes widened.

"Y-you what?" she stuttered and he took a deep breath, realizing what he had just blurted out.

_Nice, amigo. Next step: heels and lipstick._

_Fuck off._

"I…nothing." He stuttered and she stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth agape.

"Jeffrey…" she said quietly and he turned to look at her with a grimace.

"I want you back to my house. I miss your tidiness." He murmured as he turned in his seat to face her. His hand cupped her cheek and he brought his face closer to hers.

"I've missed you, doll." He whispered defeated as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Do you mean it?" she asked and he chuckled before he nodded his head.

"Hell, yeah…" he murmured before he brought his lips down to hers. He brushed his mouth against hers and groaned before he deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. His hand that cupped the back of her head pulled her closer still. Cecilia's hands went to his chest and she grabbed hold of his shirt as his tongue parted her lips to thrust hungrily into her mouth. He tried to pull her to his lap, but she gasped and broke the kiss, shaking her head. Her hair tickles his jaw as she moved.

"Not here." She said out of breath and he panted, noticing the enticing flush upon her cheeks while trying to ignore the way his pants tightened with his arousal.

_Fuck, that's cute._

"Let's go home." He whispered after he delivered a last kiss to her mouth.

"My house?" she asked with puzzlement as he moved away and clasped the wheel.

"No. My house." He said with a wink and she chuckled as he drove away from the parking lot with a lopsided grin.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Sands opened the door to his apartment and switched on the lights. He motioned for Cecilia to enter and shut the door. He watched as she placed her satchel on the couch and turned to look at him. She gazed at him uncertainly before she spoke.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked and he smirked indulgently.

"You don't need my permission to do that, doll." He said and she smiled at him a bit before she turned and headed for the bathroom. Sands watched her go with a smirk and then he walked over to his couch and sat down. He exhaled a slow breath and looked at her bag with a pleased expression. He didn't know what it was, but he felt quite nice for having her back into his house. He felt ecstatic actually, but he'd never show it to her of course. He had already made a fool of himself by almost begging her to come back to him and he wasn't planning on humiliating himself a second time.

_Are you sure? _

_Yes._

_Then why don't you pay her visit while she's in the bathroom?_

He grinned at the idea before he stood up from the couch and headed for the bathroom.

The door was half open and he pushed it fully open. He saw her leaning over as she washed her face and he bit his lip as he approached her quietly. He placed his hands on her hips and slid closer to her. She yelped in surprise and splashed water all over her clothes from her fright. His laughter caused her to calm down somehow.

"Jesus Christ. You walk like a bloody cat." She said as she dried her hands on a towel with him still pressed against her from behind.

"You get scared quite easily, cariño. Who could have been? The boogie man?" he teased and she sighed as she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"For your information you could pass as him." She stated and he laughed again as he tightened his hold on her.

"Oh, I'm wounded, sugar. Care to mend my broken ego?" he husked as he leaned his forehead against hers. Cecilia smiled and raised a hand to his hair, letting her fingers play with the dark strands.

"I don't know if I can. I mean…you're the experienced one here." She said with a mock pout and he grinned.

_Fuck yeah, I am._

"Are you proposing something here?" he asked as he leaned into her touch.

"Maybe." She murmured and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then I think I'll take you up on that offer." He cooed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. Cecilia gasped at the force of his grip on her hand, but followed him obediently towards the bedroom. Gently, but firmly, he pushed her on his bed and she looked up at him.

"The bed is not made." It was a statement.

"Yeah." He said with a grin.

"You're really untidy." She mumbled and then jumped when he pounced on the bed and bounced on it slightly before he lay down next to her. He looked at her expectantly and she raised one eyebrow at him.

"I am waiting." He said impatiently.

"For what?"

"For you to mend my broken ego, sugar. Choose direction." He grinned and she chuckled before she rolled over to her side so she was leaning over him. His breath hitched as he felt her warm hand touch his chest and his eyes drifted closed as it slid over the buttons of his shirt. Soon, her hand slid under his shirt to touch his smooth skin and he groaned happily. Cecilia chuckled and leaned down to kiss his eyelids softly. Sands was genuinely surprised by the gesture, but he didn't comment on it.

_Reminiscing,__ cariño?_

Her lips left his eyes and slid down his nose and beneath to capture his lips in a soft kiss. His head rose from the bed to return the kiss and her hand brushed over his stomach, causing him to shiver. Her hand teasingly brushed lower and he groaned as she took her hand away to touch his chest again. One of his hands reached up and got tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss, his mouth suckling at her lips and tongue with passion. With a light tug he pulled her fully on top of him and sighed into the kiss as she straddled his lap. She broke their lip-lock to look down at him and his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he breathed out rather impatiently when he saw her making no move to continue her pleasurable ministrations.

"I really need an apology first." She stated with a smile and he groaned.

"This really isn't the time to tease me, Ceci." He growled and she smiled even more.

"Why?"

"You know why." He stated as he gripped her hips tightly.

"Do you want me, Jeffrey?" she asked and he gulped.

"Yes." He spat out angrily and she smirked.

"Then you have to apologize to me first." She said as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're so…mean." He groaned as he writhed beneath her, trying to press her closer to his raging arousal.

"Hmm." She agreed and he closed his eyes.

"Fine…_Imsorry._ There." He stated hurriedly and she frowned.

"I didn't get that." She shook her head in confusion and he gritted his teeth.

"I said…that I am sorry." He repeated slowly and she looked into his eyes.

"For what?" she whispered and he bit his lip.

"For making you feel like shit." He murmured as he stroked her lower back with his hand. Cecilia blinked back the wetness in her eyes and nodded slowly before she leaned down to kiss him again. He moaned desperately into the kiss and embraced her tightly as his hands started fumbling with her clothing. He had rid her of her skirt and shirt in no time and then his hands started sliding up and down her bare back. One of his hands went to her thigh and he gripped it firmly as he grinded up towards her with a groan. Cecilia gasped and buried her face into his neck as he slid one hand between their bodies to fumble with his belt and zipper. Her lips parted over his skin and she placed an openmouthed kiss on his neck, right under his ear. His hand on her thigh tightened its hold and she was pretty sure he was bruising her skin. Her mouth left his neck to trail kisses up his jaw before it arrived at his lips again. He pressed his mouth roughly against hers as he pushed his pants down his legs. Without removing his pants completely in his haste, his hands rid her of her underwear and he was soon pressing against her; _inside_ her. Cecilia's hands flew to grab at the sheets as he pushed into her and she gasped loudly in his ear. His hands went to grip her hips as he gave a small, testing thrust before he sighed in bliss. His hips gave another firmer thrust upwards and he groaned.

"Move, Cecilia." he hissed urgently as he gripped her hips even harder, "Please, oh God, move." He groaned and she broke out of her daze to follow his command. His right hand left her hip and gripped the back of her head as she started moving slowly and as she established a rhythm he pulled her head down to his mouth. He slanted his lips against hers as they moved together and moaned hoarsely. Obviously not satisfied by her slow pace, he growled and rolled them over so he was the one on top. He grabbed hold of her leg and raised it high around his waist before he slammed his hips hard against hers, sliding deeper. Cecilia gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders for support as he started moving firmly inside her. His face went into the crook of her neck and his teeth nipped at her skin as he rocked purposefully above her.

"Oh…" she gasped again as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. He answered her with another moan and his mouth left her neck to kiss her lips once more. His tongue slid into her mouth, deepening the kiss until he had to break the kiss because of the irritating necessity to breathe.

"Cecilia…" he groaned as his thrusts started changing, becoming erratic and desperate, "Oh, fuck." He hissed as he felt her writhing under him just before her back arched and she fell over the edge with a murmur of his name and choked gasp. With a few more thrusts, he released deep inside her before he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. His breath was hitting her exposed neck and she raised one hand to thread it into his damp hair. He nuzzled into her skin and slid his hands under her back to hug her to him, obviously not intending to let her go. Cecilia chuckled and wrapped her arms around him as well as he mumbled incoherent things against her skin.

_Fuck…that was good._ His chest heaved and his skin was rubbing against her as he tried to control his breathing, but he didn't consider moving.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal but he still didn't move away from her warmth.

"Are you planning on staying like this?" she asked after some time and he raised his head slightly from her chest in order to answer.

"Why not? _Little_ Jeffrey is _sooo happy_ being right where he is." He purred as he let his head collapse on her chest once again. Cecilia blushed, but chuckled at his words before she laid her head down on the pillow again.

When she looked down again he had fallen asleep in her arms.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Cecilia was hurriedly walking towards her class while looking at her watch. She was twenty minutes late and it would be a miracle if any of her students were actually still waiting for her in the class. She finally arrived and opened the door only to find five of her students still sitting there while talking to each other. One of them turned towards her and smiled.

"You're late, Professor." She said and Cecilia sighed as she placed her bag upon the desk.

"I already know that, Mary." She murmured, "Okay, since you're the only ones that decided I was worth the wait…let's get on with our lecture, shall we?" she said pleasantly as she picked up her notes and gave them a brief glance before she started talking.

"Did anyone by any chance found what I asked the previous week?" she asked and the students looked at each other.

"The information about the Renaissance?" she trailed off, but no response. Cecilia rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair.

"I guess that was a no." she muttered as she started flipping through her notes again.

"Um…I did." Mary said hesitantly as she raised her hand and produced a pack of notes from her bag. Cecilia looked up surprised and smiled at her.

"Okay. You want to give it a read?" she asked and Mary nodded with a smile before she started.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The class was over three hours later and Cecilia shut the door on her way out of the large auditorium. She removed her glasses and placed them in her bag before she walked down the hall towards the exit. She passed by the parking lot to get to the street, but a loud whistle caused her to pause and look to her left. Her eyes widened when she saw none other than Sands standing there while leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Something quite peculiar occurred to me this morning." He stated and she gazed at him funnily. His dark shirt had an obscene logo that made her snort a little.

_I Will Not Keep Calm and You Can Fuck Off._

"Like what? Interesting shirt by the way." She smiled a little and he rolled his eyes.

"I woke up alone." He informed her as he let the smoke from his cigarette leave his mouth, his gaze shifting down to his black shirt.

"And that is peculiar?"

"Yes. Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked as he threw the cigarette on the ground and opened his car door.

"I was in a hurry and you snored quite loudly. I had to get away or my eardrums would get burned." She stated coolly, trying hard not to laugh once he saw his expression.

"Very funny, cariño. Now, are you gonna get in or what?" he asked with agitation as he angrily tapped the driving wheel. She chuckled, but made her way over to the door. She opened it and got in. She made herself comfortable while he looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Aren't you forgetting something, princess?" he asked through his teeth and she shook her head.

"No…I don't think so. All my things are here." She said coolly as she patted her bag that was resting upon her lap. He grimaced and rolled his eyes before he started the car, muttering under his breath as he did so.

"So…aren't you supposed to be at your work?" she asked as he drove away from the parking lot.

"I am not talking to you, sweet cheeks." He muttered as he stopped at the traffic lights.

Cecilia laughed and placed her hand upon is knee, causing him to jump at the movement.

"I was just kidding you, stupid. I know what I forgot." She said to his ear as she slid closer to him. He looked at her sideways before he turned his face towards her, making it easy for her to capture his lips in a kiss. He groaned and one of his hands left the wheel to cup the back of her head in order to pull her closer to his hungry mouth. A horn from a car behind them caused Cecilia to break the kiss and he growled at the interruption before he continued driving. Cecilia settled back in her seat, her cheeks a bright pink while he licked his lips and smirked.

"I think you put too much make up on, doll. You're like a tomato ready to burst." He stated with a sneer and she slapped his arm hard before she hid her face in her hand. She looked away when he laughed loudly at her expense.

"You're so annoying." She stated and he snorted again.

"Thank you for the compliment, sugar. I am here to please." He said and she sighed.

"Unbelievable…" She muttered and he smirked.

"Last night? I know." He said and this time he received a sharp pinch to his forearm.

"Ouch! Hey, not fair!" he pointed a finger at her.

"Just shut up and drive!" she snapped with a chuckle.

"I love when you talk dirty to me." He winked at her as he grinned saucily.

"Jeffrey!"

"Darling!" he cried back with raised eyebrows, but with that damnable grin still on his face.

"Stop making fun of me." She said with a pointed finger and he raised his hand up in surrender briefly.

"Apologies…Am I to be punished?" he asked lowly, his eyes dancing and she groaned.

"Do you _want_ to be punished?" she asked after a moment, with a blank expression.

"Badly. Desperately. _Eagerly._" He said slowly as he dropped a kiss to her neck and then moved back to grin at her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I still think you're outrageous. That shirt too." She said as she crossed her arms and looked ahead, missing the wide smile that crossed his devious mouth.

Minutes later they arrived at her house and Cecilia got out of the car.

"I'll be waiting." He said as he looked at her through the window.

"Aren't you coming up?" she asked as she leaned closer.

"I'm already _up_, sugarbutt." He said with a wink.

"Seriously, Jeffrey." She scolded and was it his imagination or did his name sound better when it came from her lips?

"I'll be waiting for you to get your things."

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked confused.

"I thought we had agreed that you'd come to live with me." He said as he inspected his sunglasses before he put them on.

"What? We never agreed on that." She blurted out with incredulity.

"We didn't? Oh, we're agreeing now then. Go get your things." He said as he flashed her one of his quick smiles.

"But-…"

"I'll be here." He cut her off as he switched on the radio and turned up the volume. Cecilia huffed, but walked away, secretly quite pleased with the fact that he wanted her with him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you going to help me or are you going to stare?" Cecilia called from the stairs as Sands gaped at her. He looked ready to wave his gun at her.

"What the fuck are these?" he barked as he left the car and walked towards her.

"My things."

"Did you pack the whole fucking house!?" he asked as he snatched one of the three bags and then a second one.

"No…I need these things." She said as she picked up the third one and followed him back to the car. They loaded the bags before they got inside.

"You women are fucking crazy." He muttered as he drove away, earning a laugh from her in return.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia was absently playing with the warm water as she sat inside the tub. She raised her feet from the water and inspected them before she let them rest at the edge of the tub.

Sands groaned and turned off the television before he stood up from the couch. He made his way to the bathroom and without knocking he walked inside. Cecilia shrieked and he started laughing, while holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"Just me, doll." He said between fits of laughter and she glared wildly at him.

"You could have knocked instead of giving me a heart attack! What if I was doing something you shouldn't have seen?" she asked and he grinned as he kneeled next to the tub.

"You do many things that I shouldn't see in here, sugar?" he asked as he let his hand brush the water before he let it sink under to touch her thigh.

"Ew… no. Why? Do you?" she asked wide eyed as he started massaging her thigh rhythmically.

"Perhaps…Maybe…" he trailed off with a lopsided grin. Cecilia rolled her eyes and shifted in the water. Sands' eyes immediately drifted below her neck and settled on her chest. Cecilia followed his gaze and sank further into the water, causing him to pout.

"You have to wait until I'm finished to use the bathroom I'm afraid." She said and he snorted.

"Yeah, right." He said before he stood up and turned away from her to do his business. His hands undid his belt buckle and she shrieked.

"Jeffrey!" She scolded as she hid her face in her wet hands. She felt his fingers pulling them away from her face a few moments later.

"You think there's room in there for me too?" he asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"Eh? I don't think…." She trailed off, but he just removed the rest of his clothes and got into the tub behind her.

"Scoot over." He whispered as he settled in behind her and sighed.

"This is nice. Why haven't I ever done this before?" he wondered out loud as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest.

"Don't know." She mumbled as she let her head fall into the crook of his neck. He looked down at her and smirked as he slid a hand down her stomach.

"There's something else I haven't done in here too. Wanna give it a shot?" he murmured before he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her laughter.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings!**

**Edited: 8/2013**


	37. The End

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's the last chapter for you all. I hope you like it. I had a great time writing this and I have you to thank.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Cecilia woke up in the middle of the night with a grimace. She shifted on the bed and sat up slightly, clamping a hand over her mouth. She swallowed as the feeling of nausea started to decrease and frowned.

"Must be the dinner…" she mumbled as she looked to her right and saw Sands sleeping on his stomach with his head buried in the pillow. She pushed the covers away and stood up to get some water and go to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, she splashed her face with cold water and rinsed her mouth, trying to wash the funny taste away. She raised her head and looked at the mirror before she sighed and grabbed the small towel that was nearby. She wiped her face and pulled her hair back in a ponytail, for she felt quite hot even if it was February.

Once she was done, she walked to the kitchen and with a glass of water in her hand returned to the bedroom. She sat on top of the covers and leaned back on her pillow as she stared at the ceiling. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let a small sigh escape her lips. She was slowly drifting away into dreamland when she felt a body, more specifically Sands, sliding closer to her while throwing an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and soon she found herself trapped with him resting his head on her chest while he continued snoring. A chuckle left her mouth as she listened to him and gently placed a hand on his arm, which was resting on her stomach.

Something unintelligible left his lips and she found herself completely under him as he rolled fully on top of her and his parted lips placed a wet kiss on her collarbone.

"Why are you awake and laughing at me?" She heard him mumble and she wondered if he had been awake the whole time.

"I couldn't sleep. It's my stomach." She said quietly and his hand brushed over her stomach before he patted it gently.

"You ate too much last night, sugar." He murmured and she could hear the grin in his voice without even looking at him.

"So? It's _my_ stomach." She said and the deep chuckle that followed was anything but amusing to her.

"Very funny, Jeffrey. And I thought you were tired a few hours ago?" she asked when she felt his hand delving under her short nightdress.

"Oh…are we disappointed for not receiving any loving, cariño?" he asked as he bit down on her ear.

"No." she mumbled and she closed her eyes while his hand became even bolder and slid between her parted legs.

"Hey! I just told you that I am not feeling well." She laughed as she tried to catch his hand.

"Hmmm…Really?" he rumbled as he raised his head so he could kiss her lips.

"It's in the middle of the night and I have to wake up early tomorrow." She protested as she turned her head away.

"But I don't have to." He replied with a smirk as he lowered his head on her neck while his hand parted her legs even further.

"But I have to." She laughed as he sucked her skin hard enough to leave a pretty noticeable mark.

"Call in sick." He mumbled against her skin.

"I can't just call in sick. I've already lost many lectures…This is going to leave a mark." She stated and he pulled back to look at his work.

"Good." He stated with a grin as he slid his mouth to her shoulder.

"Good?"

"Hmm…Let's call it a territory mark." He said as he shifted so he was settled between her thighs.

"Now…"

"There's no now. I have to sleep."

"Cecilia…" He hated when he sounded so whiney, but that didn't stop him from rubbing his arousal against her hopefully.

"I told you my stomach feels funny. I feel funny." She murmured as she stroked his cheekbone with her fingers. Sands sighed and rolled away from her, something that surprised her. Was she finally taming him?

"Fine. Turn fucking around then." H muttered wearily and she looked at him with cocked eyebrows.

"What?"

"I said turn around so we can fucking cuddle and get some sleep." He snapped, but she was more than happy to oblige if sleep was the only thing he had in mind. She turned on her side and soon she felt him sliding up behind her. He molded his body against hers and possessively gripped her waist before he buried his face in her neck and sighed loudly.

"You're paying for this though." He muttered and she shrugged.

"Any time." She sang and he snorted.

"Any time…Just not now." He clarified and she nodded.

"Hmm…" She hummed as she took hold of his hand and brought it next to her face on the pillow. Sands watched as she entwined her fingers with his and placed a kiss on his hand before she closed her eyes. He blinked, amused by the gesture before he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes too.

_I am really turning into a bloody sap…Where's the fucking lipstick?_ He thought bemused before he fell into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia kept looking at her calendar as she walked down the street while counting quietly to herself. She paused and looked up for a second before she started counting from the beginning again.

"This isn't possible…" she murmured as she shut the small book and looked around her. She started walking again and when she turned the corner she squinted. Once she spotted what she was looking for she placed her agenda into her bag and walked straight into the shop, her hands shaking a little as she did so.

"May I help you?" The young clerk asked and Cecilia nodded before she spoke.

"Yes…I would like a pregnancy test, please." She replied in a shaky voice as she took out her wallet and looked around the pharmacy.

_I am in trouble_. She thought as she waited.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sands pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked inside the apartment. His eyes scanned the living room for Cecilia, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She must be at the lecture still…" he muttered as he threw his keys at the coffee table and headed for the bedroom. He walked in and sat on the bed to pull off his shoes when he heard something cracking under him.

"What the fuck…" he cursed as he moved away and picked up the narrow box that was resting on top of the bed covers. His eyes narrowed before he frowned. He looked at the empty box, but then his gaze fell onto the big black letters.

"Pregnancy test...What the fuck…?" he stared at it bewildered and it was then that he heard water running from the bathroom; Cecilia was in the house. His eyes settled on the closed bathroom door before they darted towards the box in his hand.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed as he shot up from the bed and dropped the box on the floor.

_Pregnancy test? No. Fuck no._

_I don't want little Sheldons running in my house…_

_Should have thought of that earlier, amigo._

_No. NO._

His eyes stared wildly between the bathroom door and the floor before he turned and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door on his way out quite loudly for Cecilia not to hear. Moments later, she appeared in the room and gazed questionably at the closed door.

"Jeffrey?" she called, but the only answer she received was the front door slamming shut as well. She walked towards the bed, wondering what was wrong and then her eyes fell onto the dropped box of the pregnancy test. Her eyes widened in alarm and she darted towards the living room. She pushed the curtains aside and looked through the glass at the street only to see Sands' back as he turned the corner with increasingly angry footsteps.

"Damn it." She whispered as she leaned against the window and sighed. She looked at the coffee table and saw his keys there. He didn't even have the mind to get them on his way out of the apartment.

If that was his reaction to a simple test then what would his reaction be to the news she had for him once he returned home? If he returned…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cecilia had never been this terrified of someone's reaction so much. She looked at the clock and sighed. Already nine o' clock and he was not back. She idly fumbled with the pillow she had cuddled close to her chest and the minutes went by…

She almost jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. Quickly, she let go of the pillow and rushed to the door. She opened it and froze when she saw him standing there, looking almost lost.

"Where have you been, you….you-…"

"When the fuck were you going to tell me?" he cut her off in a low voice as he passed by her to get into the house. Cecilia shut the door and turned to him, arms folded over her chest as if for protection.

"Today…I wanted to take the test first." She responded quietly.

"How long have you been suspicious about it?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"A couple of weeks." She said and the look upon his face caused her to wince.

"A couple of weeks?! A couple of weeks and you didn't tell me?!" he barked and she got angry as well.

"I wasn't sure! What if it was not true? I wanted to be sure!" she snapped right back and he closed his eyes briefly as he tried to calm down.

"Is it?" he asked and she hesitated.

"Is it what?"

"True! Is it true that you got knocked up!?" he snapped and she narrowed her eyes at him. His words were not working in his favor.

"Yes, it is. I didn't get pregnant by myself though." She added coolly.

"I already know that, Cecilia." He muttered to her roughly, raking his hands through his hair.

"What makes me mad is the fact that you chose not to tell me. Do I really scare you so much?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to her.

"No. No you don't scare me. I…simply…" she trailed off miserably.

"You simply what?"

"I just knew you were going to react like this!" she cried as she placed a protective hand over her stomach.

"Like what?" he hissed as his eyes darted to her stomach.

"Like this! You completely freaked out!"

"I am not freaked out!" he protested in a suspiciously high pitched voice and she paused.

"What are you then?"

"I am angry and annoyed. You could have told me." He added more calmly and she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I was going to tell you." She whispered as she looked at him tentatively.

"But you didn't." he added.

"Answer me one question; besides all this… do you actually want this?" she asked him, tired of hiding behind words.

"Want what?" he asked as it was his turn to be nervous.

"Me…and the baby." She said softly. She watched him as he fidgeted before he spoke.

"Well…I do want you. As for the baby…I suppose it comes with the package right?" he smirked cautiously and it took her a while to let his words settle in. Sands actually laughed at her confused expression before he closed the distance between them and drew her into his arms. Cecilia found herself into the circle of his arms and she smiled before she buried her face in his chest.

"You're a jerk." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Oh?"

"You said all those things to me and then you come and say this…" she accused and he shrugged.

"I am quite unique though, don't you think, sugar?" he asked and she pulled back to look at him.

"Unique? In what way?"

"Instead of being all sappy with you for getting knocked up I am behaving like…me." He said with a grin.

Cecilia blinked up at him and the snorted.

"Whatever you say." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest again.

"Doll…does this mean that I'll be a…a…" he sputtered in fright and she nodded.

"A daddy, a papa, a father-…"

_No, no! Stop it. I don't need to hear it!_

"Okay, I got it!" he cut her off in horror as he gazed blankly at the wall in front of him.

"And guess what." She said after she pulled back from his arms and headed for the bedroom.

"What?" he asked wide eyed as he followed her with his impossibly horrified gaze.

"We get to buy lots and lots of diapers. In public. _Together_." She said before she turned and swaggered away from him, a smirk on her face.

Sands' eyes became impossibly large before he trailed after her like a puppy.

"Perhaps we can get a maid for that…or we could get dear Brucie to do that. Doll…?" he called as he followed close behind her, her laughter joining his nervous ramblings.

**The End**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading!**

**Edited: 8/2013**


End file.
